Dreamt of Paradise
by xxdeegurlxx
Summary: Sequel to Carry On. With Lucifer unleashed, the bond between Sam and Dean has been severely damaged. Now Natalie has to work with The Winchesters to stop the apocalypse. But, tragedy will strike once again in a way she never thought possible. Hint at future Sam/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So here is the first chapter in this sequel! Hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

"Alright, thanks for keeping us updated Aunt Clara. Yeah, I know...I'm fine. Yes I will call more often. Okay, bye." Natalie ended the call and placed her phone in her lap.

"Okay, I'll have Nad take a look into it...we'll see you guys soon." Bobby hung up the phone and placed it down. "I need you to get some info on sword of Michael." Bobby said casually.

Natalie nodded and picked up one of the books. "Also I just got off the phone with Aunt Clara, there have been multiple earthquakes, tornadoes and hurricanes in the past hour and it all started happening after that light stream was seen in Maryland."

Bobby nodded, "Right, so then this must be the beginning of everything."

Natalie bit down on her lip, "You think Sam and Dean were there? Think they witnessed everything that happened in that church?"

Bobby shrugged and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "Not sure. Don't know what to think about all of this."

Natalie nodded and flipped through some books and papers Bobby had brought with him. "Then I guess we will find out when we get there." Natalie said as she rested the books in her lap.

* * *

Bobby parked the Impala outside the motel and they both got out of the car. They walked into the building and past the check-in counter and down a hall until they reached the room number Dean had told them. Bobby raised a hand and knocked on the door. Not to long after the door was opened and Dean was standing before them.

Natalie felt a sense of relief to see Dean standing before them. She gazed passed Dean and saw Sam staring at them, though she was still on edge about Sam, there was no doubt she was relieved to see him in one piece. "Hey, Bobby...Nad." Dean said.

Bobby walked forward and hugged Dean, "It's good to see you both in one piece." Bobby let go of Dean and walked over to Sam.

Natalie stole this chance and wrapped her arms around Dean who returned the gesture, "I am glad to see you are alright." Natalie mumbled.

Dean pulled away and offered Natalie a faint smile. He didn't need to say anything, she knew exactly what he was thinking and how he felt. She gently caressed his cheek and offered him a smile. Natalie's gaze turned over to Sam, "Hey, Sam." It was all she could say in that moment. Natalie didn't know how she felt about Sam after all of that. But, Sam didn't need an explanation. "Hey, Nad."

"So were you two followed?" Dean asked, closing the door to the motel room.

"You mean by angels, demons or Sam's new superfan?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

Sam laughed, "So you heard."

"Yeah, I heard Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?" Bobby asked.

Dean walked over and stood in front of Bobby, "You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual angel?"

Bobby half shrugged, "You better friggin' hope so."

Natalie hands the books and papers over to Bobby, who then spreads them out on the table. One of the books contains paintings of Michael and other angels. Though Sam, Dean and Natalie all realize that he looks really, really feminine. "That is Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got."

Natalie raised her brows and eyes the painting skeptically. Dean scoffed and pointed at the painting, "You kidding me? Tough? This looks like Cate Blanchett." Natalie all but laughed at Dean's remark, earning a look from Bobby.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby offered. He then pointed to the sword depicted in the painting, "So if we can find it..."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" Sam finally asked.

"Divvy up and start reading-try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Bobby admitted. Sam nodded and walked over to the pile of books that Natalie and Bobby had brought. "Kid? You all right?" Bobby suddenly asked. Natalie's gaze was concentrated on the two of them.

Sam sighed and faced Bobby, "No, actually Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

Natalie stared at Sam with confusion. "How is this your fault Sam?" Natalie asked.

"Sam..." Dean warned. Natalie glanced at Dean then back at Sam.

"Lilith didn't break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal." Natalie eyed Sam warily, already not liking where this confession was going.

"Sam, stop it." Dean warned him again, but Sam continued.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free." Natalie's eyes had widened. She was in complete disbelief about what she had just heard. Natalie sighed and pressed her hand against her forehead.

"You what?" Bobby asked, clearly in shock by Sam's confession.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on." Sam admitted.

Bobby walked closer to Sam, "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant." Natalie froze and turned to look at Bobby and Sam. There was something not right about Bobby. He didn't seem like himself.

"I'm sorry." Sam managed to say, knowing that he screwed everything up. If he had listened to them, none of this would have happened.

Bobby scoffed. "Oh yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Sam merely nods.

Natalie stared at Bobby completely shocked and horrified that he would even say something like that to Sam. She looked over at Dean, who remained quiet, and wondered why he wasn't saying anything. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there." Sam said after a brief silence.

"Yeah you do that." Bobby affirmed before turning and going back to the books. Sam gazed at Dean and Nad before turning and walking out of the motel room. Natalie huffed and gazed at Dean and Bobby. She walked closer to Bobby catching his attention, "What?" He asked, acting like nothing had happened.

"That! That was really uncalled for Bobby! Yeah, Sam screwed up...but to say _**that**_ to him!" Natalie exclaimed. Bobby simply stared at Natalie before turning his attention back to the books. "What the hell, Bobby?" Natalie accused before rushing to the door and ran after Sam.

* * *

Natalie made her way down the hall and through the main lobby. She looked around before walking out the doors of the motel. She spotted Sam walking across the parking lot, "Sam!" Natalie called out before breaking out into a run. Sam reluctantly stopped and turned to see her catching up to him.

Natalie came to a stop and gazed at Sam sadly, "Sam...that...you know Bobby didn't mean that."

Sam shook his head and scoffed, "No he did...and I don't blame him. I mean look what I did...I started the end of the world. If I had just listened to you guys...none of this would have happened."

Natalie sighed and tried to find something to say to him without making him feel worse. "Look, okay yeah you screwed up. We all screw up..."

"Yeah well it's not every day someone starts the apocalypse." Sam added.

Natalie sighed, "Okay so this was a major screw up. But, Sam you were just doing what you thought was right. Everyone is allowed to act on what they think is the right thing to do. Sometimes it doesn't end well...but that's when we learn from our mistakes." Natalie turned and looked back at the motel before fixing her gaze on Sam, "Bobby is just...I don't know...but that wasn't Bobby. His head might not be in the right place, but I know for a fact that he would never, ever say that to you...or to any of us. No matter how badly we screw up."

Sam let out a defeated sigh, "But it's not just the end of the world I screwed with. I mean my relationship with Dean is in the gutters now...I don't know if it can ever be recovered. He is my brother and I failed him."

"Dean is a smart guy...and he is your brother no matter what. It may take some time, but I know that you guys will get back on the right track. The bond you guys have is to strong to be broken." Natalie added offering Sam an encouraging smile.

"No, I don't think it could ever be fixed." Sam said doubtfully.

"It will...and once Bobby gets over himself in there...he will be there for you. And don't forget, I'm here too Sam. You know all of those times you offered for me to talk to you but I never took them. You and Dean have helped me through, I just want to be there for you guys." Sam nodded in response to Natalie, not knowing what else to do. He felt so numb to everything he had done and he didn't know how to fix it.

Natalie had to admit though, she was upset with Sam. She was angry with the fact that he didn't listen to them, he continued on his path with Ruby and didn't show any sign that he wanted stop. But, how could she judge him for any of this. She wasn't there when Sam lost Dean. She wasn't able to see Sam spiral into despair. A part of her, wished that she could have been there for Sam during that time. Maybe if he had someone other than Ruby, he wouldn't be in this situation. But, she can't think like that. Nothing she can do, can change what happened.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Natalie's lips, and walked forward and wrapped her arms around Sam, holding him in a tight grip. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her, taking some comfort that he still had someone who was there for him. His cheek rested on the top of her head, he knew that Natalie was upset with him. But, he knew that she would never judge him for anything he does. Sam took comfort in the thought that there was one person, whom he could rely on when things went sour.

Sam's gaze was attracted to a group of people walking into the motel but there was something about them that didn't seem right. His hold on Natalie loosened and she gazed up at him seeing his eyes focused on something. Natalie turned her head in time to catch a glimpse of the people Sam had seen, "What is it?" Sam kept his gaze in the same spot, "I don't know...I just have a bad feeling. Come on." Sam took a hold of Natalie's hand as they made their way back into the motel.

* * *

Sam and Natalie quietly made their way down the hall towards their motel room. They could hear muffled grunts and the voice of a woman. Sam glanced back at Natalie who gave him a confused look. Sam took hold of the door knob and gave Natalie a look, she nodded in affirmation before Sam opened the door. Bobby was lying on the floor bleeding and Dean was getting beaten to shreds.

"Bobby!" Natalie called out in horror. "Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you." The woman spoke to Sam. "Meg?" Natalie saw the woman grin as Sam charged after her only to be knocked to the ground. Natalie charged in, only to be grabbed from behind by a man. She struggled in the grip and rammed him into the wall but that didn't loosen his hold on her.

Natalie brought her elbow backwards, effectively hitting the man in the ribs several times. She turned out of his hold, grabbing his arm and kicking him several times in the abdomen. The man took hold of her leg and swung it away before throwing a punch that impacted her face with a sickening sound. Natalie could feel her head throbbing and her vision blurred for a second. The man grabbed her by the arms and threw her against the wall, his hands wrapped around her neck. She tried to struggle out from his weight but it was no use.

Dean saw this and made eye contact with Natalie. She saw the knife in his hand and stretched her hand out, signaling for Dean to toss her the weapon. Dean gazed down at the knife and quickly threw it towards her. Natalie caught it and embedded the knife in his stomach. His eyes erupted in a bright light and his hold around her neck finally loosened as his body slumped to the floor. Natalie bent over and began to cough, trying to catch her breath. She looked around to see the woman was lying on the floor but she didn't want to question it.

Natalie pressed her hand against her throat and stumbled towards Bobby. Sam and Dean knelt down next to them as Natalie checked his pulse. She cleared her throat a couple of times, "He is still alive...we...need to get him to the hospital." Natalie managed to choke out before another round of coughing over took her. Dean nodded towards Sam, and they both picked up Bobby and dragged him out of the room and out the motel.

Dean and Sam placed him in the backseat of the Impala and allowed Natalie to settle herself next to him. Dean got into the drivers seat and Sam in the passenger. "Just hang in there Bobby." Natalie pleaded as Dean screeched out of the parking lot.

* * *

Natalie, Dean and Sam burst into the emergency room with Bobby, who was getting worse by the minuted. "Need some help here!" Dean called out, a nurse came running to them. "What happened?" She asked taking a look over Bobby. "He was stabbed." Sam said.

The nurse turned around, "Can we get a gurney?" Two more nurses came rushing over with gurney, Sam and Dean place him gently onto the gurney before the nurses begin to rush him off. Sam, Dean and Natalie begin to follow them until a nurse stopped them. "Just wait here." She said.

"Just don't move. I've got questions." She said before turning and leaving into the room. The three of them stood there not knowing what to do now. Dean turned to Sam, "Sammy, we got to go."

Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy, "No. No way Dean. We can't just leave him."

"Sam the demons heard where the sword is. We got to get it before they do, if we're not too late already." Dean agonized. Sam shook his head ready to argue with Dean on this matter, "You two go...I'll stay here with Bobby." Dean and Sam looked at Natalie skeptically, "Seriously, go. You guys need to make sure the demons don't get a hold of the sword. I'll stay here with Bobby. And I will call when I hear how he is." Both Sam and Dean nodded before heading out the hospital.

Natalie let out a deep breath and walked over to one of the waiting chairs. She began to run through the night's events and it just became more crazy the more she thought about it. Sam starting Armageddon, being attacked by a few demons, and now Bobby was teetering on the edge of life. _This night can't get any worse. _

**So I decided to split this up into two parts because it was getting kind of long. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to the chapters ahead! Until next time, don't forget to review! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is the next chapter!_

_Trained to Kill: I am glad that you like Natalie! I wanted to make her a character that the readers could easily like and relate to! :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

Natalie was sitting in the waiting room, hoping to hear word about Bobby fairly soon. It had only been an hour, but to Natalie it felt like six hours. Neither Dean or Sam called to tell her what was going on with the sword but she figured she would let it go. She was more concerned about Bobby. Every now and then nurses would walk out of the room, making Natalie believe they were going to tell her news about Bobby, but they just walked on by.

_What if Bobby doesn't make it? _No, Natalie shook that thought from her mind. She couldn't be thinking that right now. But, it was to present for her to ignore the possibility that Bobby won't make it. How would she handle it? Losing Bobby would be like losing the only other father in her life. Beside, after all the people she has lost, Natalie would go insane if she were to lose anyone else. _Bobby is going to make it. _Natalie continued to remind herself.

Natalie sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to get some decent rest in this uncomfortable chair. She began to slowly drift off when her phone woke her up. She took in a breath and blinked a few times before taking out her phone and answering. "Hello?" Her voice was gruff and she ran a hand down her face.

"Hey, Nad we just finished up at the lockup and we are on our way back to the hospital." Dean's voice came through from the other end of the phone.

Natalie sat up and cleared her throat, "Oh alright, yeah okay...good." Natalie rambled out.

"Have you heard anything about Bobby yet?" Dean asked. .

Natalie looked at the door that led to the ER and sighed, "No, I haven't heard anything yet."

"Don't worry Nad. Bobby is going to be fine." Dean offered, just then a nurse walked out of the ER and began to make her way to Natalie. "Yeah uh Dean I got to go. I'll see you guys soon." Natalie said hurriedly and hung up before Dean could say anything.

Natalie stood up as the nurse approached her, "We just finished up the surgery...he is going to be fine. He has been transferred to his room already."

Natalie nodded and slid her hands in her pockets. "How bad was the injury?"

The nurse sighed sympathetically, "It was a severe injury but the doctor will give you the rest of the information later." Natalie nodded. "Let me show you to his room." The nurse said before turning and walking down the hall.

They came to the room and the nurse motioned for Natalie to go in. Natalie nodded in thanks before opening the door. She saw Bobby lying in the hospital bed. His eyes were closed, his face was white and his breathing was even. Natalie took a moment to take in Bobby's appearance and walked over to the side of the bed and saw down in a chair.

The room was silent besides the beeping of the monitor and the soft breathing coming from Bobby. Natalie gazed up him, grateful that he was alive. But, she still didn't forget about how he acted at the motel. That wasn't the Bobby she knew. Natalie was brought from her thoughts when Bobby began to stir and groaned. His eyes opened slightly and he began to blink several times in order to adjust to the lighting.

Once his eyes were fully open Natalie gave him a bright, relieved smile, "Hey, Bobby." Natalie gently stroked his forehead, "You gave us quite a scare back there. Don't ever do that again." Bobby smiled and shifted in the bed only to groan in pain. "Bobby, don't move to much...you did get stabbed."

Bobby's face fell and his eyes went grim. Natalie noticed this and sighed, "Bobby what happened to you back there? I mean what you said to Sam...that wasn't you."

Bobby sighed and gently pressed his hand against his wound. He hesitantly gazed over at Natalie, "I was possessed...it was all the demon who said that to Sam."

Natalie's eyes widened, "You were possessed...so I-I was in the car...with a demon possessing you?" Bobby nodded and Natalie could feel more shock and surprise take over her. How could she had not noticed it? She cleared her throat, "Well...at least I have an explanation now for all of that."

Bobby's lips pursed and it seemed like he was thinking about something, but Natalie couldn't figure out what it was. "Have you heard from Sam and Dean?" Bobby finally asked.

Natalie nodded and leaned back against the chair, "They got finished with the lockup and they are heading back here. I guess they will tell us all that happened." Her arms folded across her chest and her leg crossed over her other leg.

Bobby eyed her curiously and his head turned fully towards her, "Are you alright Nad?"

Natalie stared at Bobby for a small moment and then nodded, "Just I thought for a split second...that we were going to lose you. I just don't want to go through that again. I couldn't bear to lose you Bobby."

Bobby offered Natalie a gentle smile and offered his hand which she took, "I am not going anywhere kiddo. You ain't gonna lose me anytime soon."

* * *

"Unlikely to walk again"?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby called out as the doctor quickly scurried out of the hospital room. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass. Yeah you better run!" Bobby huffed as he settled back into his bed. Dean and Sam were standing next to the window, while Natalie was sitting in the same chair she had been in the past few hours.

"You guys believe that yahoo?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean offered, believing the entirety of his words.

"So let me ask the million dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked.

Bobby shrugged, "Well... I guess we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

Sam nodded in horrible realization of the situation. "What if we win?" Everyone shifted their gaze over to Dean, seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We will take everything on and kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves." Dean said sounding very confident with himself. Sam and Bobby gave him skeptical looks, not sure if this was a really good idea.

"And how are we supposed to do all of that genius?" Bobby asked, wanting to hear Dean's plan.

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." Dean offered, Natalie smiled and bit down on her lip.

"You are nine kinds of crazy boy." Bobby said shaking his head.

"It has been said." Dean said patting Bobby's shoulder. "Listen you stay on the mend. We will see you in a bit." Dean said before turning around to the door. He gave Natalie a gentle squeeze on her shoulder and made his way towards the door.

Sam soon followed but was stopped by Bobby, "Sam? I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that _was_ the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

There was a long pause that ensued between the two when Sam finally sighed in relief, 'Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this...but you're welcome." Bobby said. Sam smiled and looked over at Natalie, who gave him a smile, which told him that everything was going to be fine. Sam finally walked out of the door leaving Natalie alone with Bobby.

"Those two need to sort out whats going on between them. It's destroying the both of them." Bobby finally admitted. Natalie nodded sadly and sighed. "Nad, you are going to have to take care of them. I can only do so much...I think you would have a better shot at it."

Natalie nodded, lifting her feet and resting them on the bed, "I have to give it my best shot, don't I?" Bobby glanced at her before nudging her feet with his leg, earning him a nudge back from her.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Happy New Years everyone! So the updates are going to be quick because I want to get as much up before I go back to school. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Sam and Natalie are watching Bobby from the hallway. Bobby was sitting in his wheelchair staring out the window thinking about everything that has happened in the past couple of days. Bobby had grown quiet from the rest of them. He didn't try to make any kind of conversation with them. The very thought that he would never walk again had finally sunk in and he was trying to come to terms with that.

Dean arrives and stands next to them, looking into the room and saw Bobby, "It's been like three days now?" Dean agonized. Sam and Natalie sighed, their gazes never leaving Bobby.

"We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a back rub." Dean offered to try and lighten the mood. Sam rolled his eyes and Natalie gave him a hard look.

Dean gazed from Sam and Natalie before shrugging his shoulders. "Dean." Sam warned.

"Well, what then?" Dean asked.

"Look...we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." Sam reluctantly admitted. Dean and Natalie remained quiet, not wanting to really accept the idea. There was a long pause that fell between them.

Sam's eyes were attracted to the manilla envelope that was in Dean's hands. "What's in the envelope?" He asked curiously.

Dean lifted up the envelope for Sam and Natalie to see, "Went to radiology." Dean said as he opened the envelope and pulled out the xrays. "I got some glamour shots." Natalie and Sam leaned over and saw the chest xray with strange writings on the ribs. Natalie's brows furrowed as she tried to understand what these were, "Let's just say the doctors are baffled." Dean said.

Natalie half nodded, "I would be to if I saw anything like this."

"Holy crap." Sam finally said.

Dean gave Sam a look, "Yeah, well, Cas carved you one too." Dean looked over at Natalie and gently nudged her in the side, "He may have to carve one into you as well."

Natalie's eyes widened and she looked back at the x-ray. "Uhh no I don't think so. That looks like it was painful." Natalie said trying to back away from that proposition.

Dean slightly smirked at her reaction, "Yeah, it was. But, you are associated with us...might as well so the angels won't try and come after you." Natalie eyed the x-rays and Dean skeptically and shook her head. Dean and Sam both smirked at Natalie, but was soon interrupted by Sam's phone.

"Hello?...Castiel?" Dean and Natalie both focused their attention on Sam.

"Speak of the devil." Dean said.

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you-Cas?" Sam asked before hanging up the phone. Just then a nurse and a man rushed past them with a piece of equipment on a cart. The three of them watched them rush by and saw Castiel walk past the nurse towards the three of them.

"Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked.

Castiel gave him a look, "You're hidden from angels now-all angels. I won't be able to simply-"

"Enough foreplay." Bobby suddenly said. The four of them turned and gazed at Bobby who was still facing towards the window. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on." Bobby ordered. The four of them remained in their places, though Natalie casted a side glance at Castiel wondering why he wasn't going to Bobby.

Bobby looked over his shoulder at Castiel, "Get healing. Now." Bobby demanded once again.

Castiel let out a breath, "I can't."

Bobby turns in his chair and faces Castiel. "Say that again?"

Castiel left their side and walked up to Bobby, "I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Bobby did his best to hold back most of the rage that was filling his voice.

Castiel's gaze fell and he nodded, "I'm sorry."

Bobby scoffed, "Shove it up your ass." He said before turning in his chair to look back out the window.

Natalie sighed at Bobby's little outburst and leaned against the door of the room. "Well at least he's talking now." Dean said.

Castiel turns around and walks back over to them. "I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Okay." Dean said.

Natalie nodded to them, "I'll just leave you three alone then." Natalie turned to walk out of the room when Castiel gently grabbed her arm, stopping Natalie in her tracks. She stared at his hand before looking up at him, "You might as well listen to this to Natalie. No matter what, you are now apart of this." Castiel said before dropping his arm back to his side. He turned his attention back to Sam and Dean, "Your plan to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah. You want to help?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head, "No. It's foolish. It can't be done." Castiel said plainly.

Dean scoffed and shifted his feet, "Oh. Thanks for the support Cas."

"But, I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse." The three of them gazed at Castiel with surprised looks. _This was a good thing. _Natalie thought to herself.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The one who resurrected me and put you two on that airplane. The one who began everything. God. I am going to find God." Sam, Dean and Natalie looked at Castiel with skeptical looks. They really didn't know if this would be a good plan or if it would even work.

* * *

The four of them decided to talk about this in Bobby's room. Sam and Natalie entered the room with Castiel following them. Sam took a seat near the window with Natalie leaning against the window seal. He closed the door and turned to Castiel, "God?"

"Yes." Castiel affirmed.

Dean nodded but soon shook his head in disbelief, "God."

Castiel nodded once more, "Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere."

Dean smirked and Natalie could see that sarcastic expression in his eyes, "Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla." Natalie huffed out a laugh and ran her hand through her hair. Sam gazed at her and smirked faintly.

Castiel shook his head and his brows furrowed in confusion, "No he's not on any flatbread."

Dean half tilted his head, "Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead-and that's the generous theory-"

"He is out there Dean." Castiel said with strong determination.

"-or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Dean finished. Castiel glares at Dean, who then tries to defend his wording, "I mean look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

Castiel closed his eyes in frustration and shook his head, "Enough." he ordered. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Dean grimly offered.

Castiel then advanced towards Dean, which caused all of them to tense. "I killed two demons this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world-" Sam's gazed fell suddenly and Natalie turned her head to face him. She could see that pained guilt coming back to him. Natalie placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a few gentle squeezes.

"-and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Castiel finished with Dean in a slight state of surprise and shock.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby asked.

"I did come for something. An amulet." Castiel admitted.

Bobby squinted his eyes, "An amulet? What kind?"

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him." Castiel said.

"A god EMF?" Sam curiously asked.

Castiel all but nods. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." Bobby declared.

"I know. You don't." Castiel said as he turns to look at Dean. His gaze than dropped to the amulet around Dean's neck.

"What, this?" Dean asked grabbing hold of the amulet.

Castiel nodded, "May I borrow it?"

Dean looked at Castiel as if he was crazy. "No."

Castiel's face hardened, "Dean. Give it to me." Dean remained silent though he could see the seriousness in Castiel's face. He took another moment to think about it but eventually took off the amulet.

"Alright, I guess." Dean said holding it out to Castiel, who reached for it only to have Dean pull it back. "Don't lose it."

Castiel takes the amulet and holds it firmly in his hand. "Great I feel naked now." Dean said.

"I'll be in touch." Castiel said.

Dean nods and gazed at Sam and Natalie. When he looked back Castiel was now gone. "When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby called out.

After Cas's departure, the four of them say in Bobby's room talking briefly about whether this would work or not. Bobby's phone soon started to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Bobby answered though the voice on the other end was staticky and was fading in and out. "Where are you?" By this time, Sam, Dean and Natalie were listening to the conversation with curiousness.

"Colora-Colorado?" Bobby listened and tried to make out what Rufus was saying to him. "River Pass, Colorado?" Bobby's face tightened slightly, "Rufus? You there? Ruf-Rufus?" The line goes dead and Bobby looks at Sam, Dean and Natalie. "I need you guys to do something."

"What's going on?" Natalie asked.

Bobby placed his phone in his lap, "I need you three to go to River Pass, Colorado. That was Rufus...he sounded like he was in trouble."

"Did he say what was going on over there?" Dean asked, already getting ready to hit the road. Bobby shook his head, "No, there was to much static. I could barely make out his location."

Dean nodded and looked over at Natalie and Sam. "You guys ready for another trip?"

Sam sighed and stood from his chair, "I guess so." Natalie remained near the chair that Sam had vacated, her eyes fixed on Bobby. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Do you want me to stay Bobby?"

Bobby gazed up at her and smiled, "No, kiddo I'll be fine. Go with Sam and Dean. I can tell you are itching to get back out on the road."

Natalie eyed him skeptically for a small time before sighing, "Alright, then. Let's get back out on the road boys." Natalie said to Sam and Dean before walking out of the hospital room.

**So next chapter Natalie gets to meet Rufus, Jo and Ellen! I am so excited to write the next part! Also I have a question for you all. I plan on having Sam and Natalie get together, but, I was curious. Would you guys like to see them get together before Sam jumps into the pit or after? or do you want them to have a brother/sister relationship. I really want to know your opinion on this. So please post your answer in a review! Thank you! Until next time! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here is the next chapter for you all!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The Impala drives up to a bridge that was missing the other half that would get them to the other side. Dean stops the car and turns off the engine. Dean turns to look in the backseat and saw Natalie passed out and he smirks. "We'll give her a few more minutes of nice sleep." He said before he and Sam got out of the car to get a closer look.

The two of them walk to the edge of the bridge, as Dean kicks a rock over the edge. They both realized that there was no way they were going to get the car across. "This is the only road in or out." Dean said. Sam pulled out his phone and hols it up, "No signal."

Dean looks around the surroundings, "Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down."

Sam takes a moment to take in their surroundings as well, "Looks like we're hiking in."

Dean shrugs and looks across the river towards the other side, "And the hits keep on coming."

Dean and Sam head back towards the Impala. Sam continues on towards the trunk, while Dean stopped next to the door Natalie was leaning against. He knocked on the window but Natalie didn't respond to it. Dean stood up and huffed out before hitting the top of the Impala. Natalie jolted awake and began to look left and right.

She blinked her eyes and turned to face out the window and saw Dean smirking at her. "Time to get up sleeping beauty." Dean joked. Natalie narrowed her eyes at him which only caused his smirk to grow, then Dean walked to the trunk of the Impala. Natalie groaned and rubbed her eyes before opening the door and got out.

Natalie stumbled-walked to the back of the Impala, but was gazing around her with a confused look. Once she reached them Dean pulled out her bag and handed it to her. Natalie took it, her eyes still looking around her, "Why are we stopping here?" She asked curiously. Dean looked at her before pointing to the edge of the bridge. Her eyes fixed on the spot and she walked forward to get a better look. Reaching the edge she stopped and her brows raised in realization, "Oh...I see why now."

Natalie turned back around and walked over to Sam and Dean. She looked into the trunk and took out the pistol that Bobby had given her and checked to make sure it was loaded. Dean handed her one of the shotguns and she eyes him skeptically. "You are going to need more than that pistol." Dean answered, seeing the doubt in her eyes. Natalie sighed and took the gun, "Alright then." Sam closed the trunk of the Impala and the tree of them began their walk towards the town.

* * *

Within time the three of them had reached the entrance to the town and the town looked like hell. Cars were overturned and buildings had been partially destroyed. There was no sign of anyone else in this town.

They continued their walk into the town and soon music began to fill the air. Natalie looked over at Sam and Dean, who made their way over to the car where the music was coming from. Natalie slowly walked over to a sports good store and peered in through the windows. There was no one inside and it looked like the place had been ransacked.

Natalie walked to the entrance of the store and took another look before deciding there was nothing of importance here and walked back over to Sam and Dean. They continue down the street and soon could hear more music coming from another car. The three of them approach it, their guns ready, only to find that it was empty. Sam reached in and turned off the music and there was nothing but silence. It was so unusual for a town to be so quiet. Natalie could feel a chill run down her spine. She felt like she was in one of those apocalyptic movies where towns get wiped out. Though sadly they were in a situation like that.

They walk away from the car and continue their walk deeper into town. A banner hangs over the street welcoming everyone to the seventy-fifth anniversary of River Pass. Natalie could almost envision what this town must have been like before all hell broke lose. People walking the streets, running errands to the stores, getting ready for the celebration of their town. It always shocks Natalie how something going so right could take a turn for the worse. The three of them pause at a red classic Mustang, Sam loses interest but Natalie and Dean admires the car for a moment. Dean whistles and Natalie nods in agreement.

A spark at the gas station attracts their attention and they make their way over to find a pool of blood next to a minivan. They scanned the car, only to find that it was empty, and they move on. The sound of a gun cocking and the three of them turn, their guns leveled up. There was a woman standing before them, a gun pointing at them, Natalie had no idea who she was but she saw Dean and Sam lowering their guns, therefore she did as well.

"Ellen?" Sam asked.

"Hello, boys...and girl." Ellen said, her eyes casting a glance at Natalie before lowering her gun.

Dean glances at Sam and Natalie as Ellen walks closer to him. "Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean asked.

Suddenly, Ellen splashes Dean in the face with holy water and raises her gun towards him again. Natalie's eyes flickered between Dean and Ellen, waiting for Ellen to see that it wasn't burning him. "We're us." Dean said, wiping the water from his face. Ellen lowers her gun once again and walks between them towards a church. The three of them eyed each other before following her.

* * *

The four of them enter the church, but there is a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. They all walk across with no problems and Ellen turns back to them. "Really glad to see you boys." Ellen says as she hugs Dean, then pulls back and slaps him across the face.

Natalie's eyes went wide and she saw the shocked look on Dean's face. "The can of whoopass I ought to open on you." Ellen accused.

Dean pressed his hand on his cheek, "Ow."

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me a peace of mind? I had to find out that you're alive from Rufus?" Ellen nearly barked out.

Dean sighed and rubbed his cheek before dropping his hand, "Sorry, Ellen." Natalie couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her lips and this didn't go unnoticed by Ellen. Her eyes scanned over Natalie curiously and this caused Natalie to wipe the smirk right off her face. "Who is this then?" Ellen asked curiously.

Natalie could feel a sense of nervousness wash over her. The only hunters she had known was Bobby, Dean and Sam, even when she met Dean and Sam she never felt this kind of shyness or nervousness. Natalie walked forward slightly, "I'm Natalie...Natalie Collins."

Ellen offered her a small yet warm smile and offered her hand which Natalie took, "Ellen Harvelle." Though Ellen had began to test out Natalie's name. She had heard it from somewhere before but she couldn't figure out where. "..natalie...natalie collins...collins." Ellen said to herself which caused Dean, Sam and Natalie to eye her curiously.

Finally, Ellen's face lit up in recognition, "Collins...is your father Tom Collins?"

Natalie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Sam and Dean were surprised to hear this as well. "You-you know my father?" Natalie asked.

Ellen smiled and nodded her head, "Of course I do. Your father was a frequent visitor to my bar...also he and my husband were good friends. I knew your name sounded familiar...Natalie. He always talked about you, called you his little Nad."

Natalie smiled sadly at the affectionate nickname her father had given her. "How long did you know my dad?" Natalie asked curiously.

Ellen didn't have to think long, "Oh a couple of years. But, after my husband died we just...lost contact with each other. How is he? Your dad?" Ellen asked.

Natalie's face fell, Dean and Sam eyed Natalie carefully watching to see if she would react strongly. Natalie cleared her throat, "He, uh, my dad...died two years ago."

Ellen's warm expression soon turned grim and sympathetic. She didn't know what to say in that moment and shook her head, "I'm so sorry..."

Natalie shrugged it off, "No it's fine, really."

They stood in silence for a moment before Ellen sighed and turned around leading them further inside. Dean glances at Natalie and Sam before following Ellen. Natalie went to follow when Sam grabbed her arm, stopping her, she looked at him and could see his worried expression. "You alright?" He simply asked.

Natalie nodded with little confidence, "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam gazed at her with doubt but decided to leave it alone. His hand pressed against her back and guided her in the direction Dean and Ellen had gone.

Sam and Natalie caught up to Dean and followed him down a set of stairs. "What's going on, Ellen?" Dean suddenly asked.

"More than I can handle alone." Ellen admitted.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and made their way towards a door, "How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

Ellen walked up to the door, "Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." She stopped and turn to look at them, "So, this is it, right? End of Times?" Dean, Sam and Natalie looked at each other, 'It's got to be." Ellen offered.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "Seems like it." He said with hesitation.

Ellen raised a hand and knocks on the door, "It's me." Someone looks through a peephole, and then opens the door to reveal a group of people taking refuge in this room.

'This is Sam, Dean and Natalie. They're hunters and they are here to help." Ellen told to the group before them. A man named Austin eyed the three of them not really ready to trust these new people, "You guys hip to this whole demon thing?"

Dean eyed him, "Yeah, are you?"

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick, that kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." Another man said.

Dean nods his head and turns to Ellen. "Alright, catch us up."

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called, said he was in town investigating omens. Then all of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby-"

Dean gazed at Ellen with surprise, "You were hunting with Jo?"

Ellen nodded her head, "Yeah for a while now. We got here, and the place-well it was like how you saw it. Couldn't find Rufus, then we got separated. I was out out looking for her when I found you guys."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Dean offered. Ellen nodded trying to not show how worried she was about Jo. "Either way, these people cannot just sit here." Natalie looked behind her at the people sitting around, waiting for everything to stop, though it wasn't going to stop unless they did something. "We got to get them out now."

Ellen was immediate to shake her head, "No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Ellen sighed and looked around the room, "There used to be twenty of us."

Dean, Sam and Natalie check the room, excluding the four hunters there are only ten people. Dean looked at Ellen, "Well, there's four of _us _now-"

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere and we won't be able to cover everybody." Ellen interrupted.

Sam began to think for a moment, knowing that these people needed to get out of here, "What if we get everyone guns?"

Dean casted him a skeptic look, "What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?"

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Sam offered.

Natalie thought about for only a brief moment, "It seems like it could work."

Dean sighed and glanced over at the people, "There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I am pretty sure they got guns." Sam nodded and they dropped their bags. Dean turned to Natalie, "Maybe you should just stay here. We are only going practically across the street."

Natalie gave him an annoyed look, "Fine. I really don't feel like arguing with you."

Dean gave her a relieved look, "Good. Because I really don't want to hear an argument." Natalie rolled her eyes which caused Dean to smirk.

Dean turned to Ellen, "If we see Jo and Rufus we will bring them back." Ellen nodded before Sam and Dean left the room.

* * *

Natalie took a seat at an empty table and laid her head down on her arms. She felt incredibly exhausted and she didn't know the reason for it. While she was at her aunt's house she didn't get that much sleep. Then to top on everything she saw with Sam and where they were now, it was just adding on to the stress she was feeling. Being in this town that was being over run by demons just tipped everything off. Ellen walked over to the table Natalie was sitting at and pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"How you holding up kid?" Ellen asked.

Natalie lifted her head and leaned back against her chair. Her arms dropped in her lap and her shoulders slumped, "Fine I guess."

Ellen hummed in response but there was a hint of doubt, "By the looks of it, I'd say you have been through a lot lately."

Natalie stared at Ellen with not annoyance but amusement. This woman was incredibly intuitive and Natalie admired her for that. Natalie's arms crossed over her chest, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Ellen clasped her hands together, "I know you don't know me that well but, I am all ears if you want to talk."

Natalie smiled but was considering turning her down. She just met this woman but it wasn't like she didn't trust Ellen. Sam and Dean know her and trust therefore she does. Natalie just didn't want to whine to her about everything after all she has to deal with now.

"Who is Jo?" Natalie asked, trying to change the subject to something else.

Ellen caught onto this but decided not to call out on it, "She is my daughter. Not much older than you. I think you and her could hit it off."

Natalie smiled, "Well then I look forward to meeting her."

"So how did you get into this business? I mean your dad seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't want his kids to get involved in this." Ellen speculated and how right she was.

Natalie leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "Yeah, he didn't want any of us to be apart of it. After my dad died I grew really close with Bobby and he knew I was curious as to how my dad died. So he did some research for me and from what I learned, I felt that I needed to become a hunter...so that I could protect my family." Ellen stared at Natalie sympathetically.

"Though it didn't do any good for my family. It's just my sister, my aunt and I...we are the only ones left." Natalie stopped herself from going any further and was mentally berating herself for showing weakness, especially right now. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go all mushy on you." Natalie tried to redeem herself from that episode.

"You don't have to apologize. Sometimes it's good to show a little emotion every once in a while." Ellen offered.

There was a knock on the door and Austin walked over, looked through the peephole and opened the door. Sam and Dean came walking in, armed with several guns they were able to get from the sporting goods store. Ellen stood up and began to make her way over to the others but stopped and put her hand on Natalie's shoulder. Natalie looked up at her and earned a smile from Ellen which she returned.

Natalie settled against her chair and sighed. She was able to fully absorb all the events that have happened in the past week. Dealing with Sam's addiction to demon blood, Lucifer being let out of the cage and Bobby not being able to walk again. All of it had just piled on top of each other, none of it had been dealt with until now. Just thinking about it made Natalie even more mentally exhausted. Natalie took a deep breath and stood up from her seat, she was ready to get this job done.

Everyone was doing their job to prepare themselves to leave. Natalie was helping a few people with assembling salt shells while Dean, Sam and Ellen were teaching the people how to load the guns. While assembling salt shells Natalie had gotten to know some of the people, one of them whom she learned his name was Rodger. He was a fairly decent guy, knew how to keep a conversation going. She looked up and saw Sam and Dean talking but didn't think much to it. Her attention went back to finishing the round of shells and when she looked up again Ellen was standing before them but couldn't hear what she was saying.

Natalie walked over to Ellen, just as Dean and Sam walked into another room. "What's going on?"

Ellen looked at Natalie, "I just told the boys that I was gonna go out to find my daughter, Sam offered to go with me...then Dean pulled him out of the room."

Natalie nodded and folded her arms across her chest, "Well, if they can't settle it out...I'll go with you. Might as well prove to be of some use here." Natalie then heard the sound of something slamming against the wall and her heard turned to where Sam and Dean were. Sam had Dean pinned up against the wall, and Natalie began to walk to them but stopped halfway. _"If you actually think I-" _

It was all Natalie had to hear to know they were talking about the demon blood. There was a long pause between the two of them, before Sam let go of Dean. Both of them looked over at Natalie, who was giving them a look they couldn't really make out. Sam's gaze fell and he walked back into the room, past Natalie not even casting her a second glance. Natalie closed her eyes and sighed, the strain between Sam and Dean was growing and she could sense it so easily.

Sam was gathering everything he and Ellen needed to go out and look for Jo. Natalie hesitantly walked up next to him, but didn't say anything to him. Sam could feel the tension that was between him and Dean, was now affecting Natalie. He hated that she was apart of the whole fiasco with his demon blood. Dean should never even asked her to help with that. Regardless, Natalie would have found out either way and still get involved.

"Are you alright?" Natalie asked. The silence between the two of them had become unbearable for her.

Sam huffed and shook his head, "You and Dean really think that I am so vulnerable don't you? I am fine."

Natalie bit her lip and shook her head, "You know I just want to make sure that you are alright. I'm not trying to...make you seem weak in any way. If you think I'm trying to chew you out...I'm not."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "Sorry...it's just everything going between me and Dean..."

Natalie turned around and leaned against the table, "You don't need to apologize. I am just worried about the both of you."

Sam gazed over at her and finishes packing all of the necessities he needed. He turned around and leaned against the table and slipped his hands in his coat pockets. "I just hope that everything will turn right sooner or later." Natalie admitted.

"Not sure if that's gonna happen Nad." Sam said.

Ellen waved for Sam, telling him that she was ready to leave. Sam picked up his bag and stood in front of Natalie. "Be careful, Sam. Come back in one piece." Natalie said. Sam nodded and gave her a quick hug before following Ellen out the door.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: here is the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Waiting was something that both Natalie and Dean hated doing. To wait and see if Ellen and Sam would return in one piece was nerve wracking for the both of them. Dean was pacing back and forth in front of the door, while Natalie had been alternating between sitting in a chair and leaning against the wall. _God I really hate waiting. _

Natalie sighed in boredom and gently hit the back of her head against the wall. Dean walked over to her and smirked, "Trying to keep yourself entertained?"

Natalie gazed over at him and rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her lips. "Just trying to settle my impatience." Natalie said sarcastically.

Dean smiled when suddenly a panicked knock came from the door. Everyone jumped at the sound and Dean casted a hesitant look to Natalie before walking over the door and looked through the peephole. He quickly opened it and Ellen came rushing in. Natalie could see a washed out look on her face , but she is alone. Natalie walked over to the door and didn't see Sam which caused her stomach to drop. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

Ellen shakes her head and sits down at the table, drinking from a water bottle that was given to her. "They took him? The demons took him? Oh my god." One of the women began to panic.

Natalie could feel her entire body freeze and everything around her seemed to slow down. She finally turned and looked over at Dean who was trying to figure out what to do next. Dean walked over to the table and picked up a shotgun, he was determined to go out there to look for Sam, but he soon stopped and gazed up at the group of people before him. He looked back at Natalie before looking over at the people, "We need to come up with a plan, tell me everything Ellen."

Dean and Natalie were sitting at the table with Ellen, who was running through everything that happened when she and Sam went out to look for Jo. All of it kind of seem like a blur to both Dean and Natalie. There was something about it that didn't seem right. "Dean, one of them's in Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her." Ellen said before snorting, "It called me a bitch."

Dean's brows raised, "Bruise a little easy, don't you think?"

Ellen looked up at Dean, "No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch."

Dean began to ponder on this while Natalie had just become to confused about the whole thing. "What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all just kind of weird, right?" Ellen asked.

Dean began to think about any explanation for it but he couldn't, "The whole thing is just off."

Ellen nodded, "What's your instinct?"

Dean looked at her and shrugged, "My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam."

Ellen gave him a look, "Well tough. All you got's me, and all I got's you. So let's figure it out."

Dean nodded and sighed, knowing that Ellen was right, "Alright." Ellen all but smiles. "Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?" Dean asked.

Ellen began to think back to what Rufus told her over the phone, "He said something about water. That's all I know."

Dean nods and turns towards the Pastor, "Padre, you know what she's talking about-the water?"

The Pastor looked a little confused at first but then his face lit up in realization, "The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden."

Natalie perked up at this and her brows furrowed, "When did this happen?" She asked.

Austin then suddenly chimed in, "Last Wednesday. And the demon thing started up the next day."

Dean and Natalie looked at each other, "Anything else? Anything?" Dean asked.

Austin shrugged, "Maybe, but it's pretty random."

Dean nodded, "Good. Random's good."

Austin half shrugged, "Shooting star-does that count?" Dean, Ellen and Natalie all looked at each other, thinking that this guy was trying to be sarcastic. "Real big. Same night. Wednesday." Austin added.

"That definitely counts." Dean said as he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the bible. He brings it back to the table and begins to search through it. "So, uh, you think that all of this comes from outer space?" Austin asked.

Dean gave Austin a look, "This isn't X-Files, pal."

Dean continues his search through the bible and tapped on the page he was looking for, "Ah! I found it." Natalie walked over to Dean and look over his shoulder down at the page as he began to read, "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died." Natalie looked up at Dean who gazed down at her.

"Revelation eight ten. Are you saying this is about the apocalypse?" The Pastor asked in a little bit of horror.

"You could say. And these specific omens, they're prelude to what?" Dean asked turning to look at the Pastor.

Pastor thought for a moment and stared at Dean with grim realization, "The Four Horsemen."

Dean nods, "And which one rides the red horse?" The Pastor was trying to search through his mind that was clouded with fear and also confusion.

Natalie perked up, "It's War." Dean looked down at her a little surprised. "War rides the red horse."

Dean nods his head, "Yes, that cherry Mustang that we saw parked on Main." Natalie eyes widened slightly remembering the car she and Dean admired on the way here.

"You can't think that a car-"

Dean stared at the Pastor, "It's the way I'd roll. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here maybe he's messing with our heads." Dean said. Natalie nods her head, finally putting together the pieces that didn't seem to make sense.

"Turning us all against each other." Ellen adds.

Dean turned to Ellen, "You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

Natalie walked closer to Dean and Ellen, "That would explain why nothing was adding up. I mean the salt rounds weren't working and the holy water having no effect. It's the only solution." Natalie offered.

The Pastor rubbed his temples, "Wait, just back up. It's the apocalypse?" Dean looked over at him, "Sorry, Padre."

* * *

Everyone in the basement were now in some sort of a frenzy. Anyone would be if they found out that the apocalypse had just started. "So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy." Austin said trying to make sense of all of this.

"You believed crazy before." Dean accused. Suddenly, a hammering against the door caused everyone to freeze. "Open up! It's Rodger!" The voice from the other side called out.

Austin opens the door and let's Rodger in, he was breathing heavy as if he had been running. "I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

Dean and Natalie became extremely confused. They had both come to the conclusion that War was responsible for this and there were no demons. "Wait, wait, wait. What?" Dean asked clearly confused.

Austin looked over at Natalie and Dean, "I thought you guys said there were no demons." He said accusingly.

"There's not. Where did you go?" Dean asked Rodger trying to prove that there weren't any demons.

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!" Rodger exclaimed.

Dean nodded his head, closing his eyes in frustration that he didn't answer his question, "Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?"

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead!" Austin called out.

Dean snapped his gaze over to Austin, "No, we're not!" Dean exclaimed.

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first." Rodger added.

Dean raised his hands, "Hold on, hold on." Natalie watched as everyone was getting armed in order to escape. Everything was now going downhill. "Whoa whoa whoa, Slow your roll everyone. This is not a demon thing." Dean said trying to calm everyone down.

Natalie saw out of the corner of her eyes, Rodger was messing with a ring on his finger. Before she could question, Rodger began to call out, "Look at their eyes! They're demons!" Rodger exclaims pointing at Dean, Natalie and Ellen. Natalie looked at Rodger then back at the group of people seeing the horror in their eyes. The Pastor raised his gun towards them and Natalie could feel her heart stop. "Go, go!" Dean yelled out ushering Natalie and Ellen before him as they ran out of the basement. "Keep moving!" Dean exclaimed.

Natalie and Ellen sprint up the stairs two at a time with Dean right behind them. Natalie reached the door of the church and slammed her body against it throwing it open. The three of them take a minute to catch their breaths and to decide what they were going to do. Natalie caught her breath and looked around before her eyes settled upon Dean, "What are we going to do?" Dean sighed and shook his head. Then an idea came to him and he turned to Ellen, "Take us to where you and Sam got separated. I think I got a plan."

* * *

Dean, Ellen and Natalie come upon a house that was being used as a base camp. They ducked behind some bushes and scouted the house. They were guards posted at different points in the house ready to take down any 'demon' they see. Natalie let out a breath, "Right, so what's the plan Dean?" she said her eyes still fixed on the house.

"Okay, they aren't demons so that it one danger out of the way. But, they think we are...we need to convince them that we aren't demons and all of this isn't real." Dean said.

Natalie gave a single nod before furrowing her brows and gazing at him, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Dean froze and his lips pursed forward, "Well, I'll take Rufus...Ellen you can take Jo. If we can convince them then we can get the others to know."

Natalie half shrugged a little bit of doubt filling her, "I'll find Sam then."

Dean gazed at her and hesitated, "Nad, let's just get through Jo and Rufus and then we'll worry about getting Sam."

Natalie huffed but agreed regardless, "Alright fine."

Dean took another glance at the house before letting out a breath, "Alright, let's get this going."

The three of them quietly ran from the bushes, and began to slowly make their way to the front of the house. Dean stops Ellen and Natalie behind him and points of a pipe bomb hanging from a window. He turns to Ellen who gives him a nod before walking off trying to find another way in. Dean picks up a rock and pushes Natalie farther behind him. He hurdles it towards the window and then shields Natalie as an explosion rips through the window. Dean leaned closer to Natalie's ear, "Just stay here." He said before turning towards the window and grabbing Rufus by the shirt.

Natalie watched in horror as Dean and Rufus began to beat each other, all the while Dean was trying to convince Rufus that he wasn't a demon. Dean had Rufus pinned up against the wall, "I am not a demon Rufus...think!" Rufus stared at Dean with wide eyes and turned his attention to Natalie, seeing her eyes also black. "Yeah right! You both are!" He exclaimed and kneed Dean in the groin and throwing a punch across his face. Rufus reached for the gun and aimed it towards Natalie, who moved out of the way as a shot rang out. Natalie leaned the opposite side of the wall hearing Dean and Rufus scurrying with each other.

Natalie cautiously walked out from the corner and saw that Dean was still holding down Rufus but with less strength. "The horseman!" Dean strained out.

Rufus looked at him with confusion, "Horseman?"

Dean nodded his head, "Yes. He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating." Rufus blinks his eyes a couple of times and saw Dean's eyes clear. He looked over at Natalie and saw her eyes clear as well.

"Did you figure this out all by yourself genius?" Rufus sarcastically asked.

Dean lifted Rufus back up to his feet and brushed him off. Rufus looked over at Natalie, "I am sorry for shooting at you-"

Natalie shook her head bringing her out of her trance, "Natalie Collins."

Dean appeared between them, "Maybe introductions aren't the best right now."

The three of them burst into the house and found themselves having a gun aimed at them by Ellen. "Whoa, whoa!" Dean said.

Ellen narrowed her eyes slightly, "We all on the same page?" Dean, Rufus and Natalie all nodded in response.

Dean looked at Jo, "Hi, Jo."

Jo have Dean a small nod, "Hey."

Natalie watched the interaction between Jo and Dean and slightly smirked. She saw Jo eyeing her curiously and she began to eye her back. "And who are you?" Jo asked.

"Natalie." Natalie said and watched as Jo extended her hand which Natalie took. "Jo." Natalie nodded, already forming a liking for Jo. She seemed like a girl who could handle her own and didn't take crap from anyone. "Okay, we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each-"

Suddenly, gunshots ring out and everyone ducks. "Where's Sam?!" Dean called out.

"Upstairs!" Rufus answered.

Natalie stared at Dean who gave her a nod, telling her that she could go. He hands her a gun and a knife and grabs a hold of her arm, "Be careful."

Natalie smiled and cocked her gun, "I always am." She said before quickly making her way up the stairs.

Natalie sprinted up the steps two at a time and found herself in a hallway with several doors. She huffed in annoyance, "Why can't there just be one door?" she asked herself. Natalie began to open the doors, only to find them empty, no sign of Sam. She quickly made her way down the hall, until she came to the last door. Natalie slammed it open and found Sam bounded to a chair. She smiled in relief seeing him alright and that she didn't have to look anywhere else.

"Heya, Sam. Did you miss me?" Natalie asked trying to make some light of the situation.

Sam let out a relieved breath, "Nad, there are no demons."

"It's War." Natalie and Sam said at the same time. "Dean and I figured it out back at the basement, though we can't figure out how he is doing all of this."

"The ring." Sam added.

Natalie began to think and it all came coming back to her. She saw War messing with his ring but she didn't have time to question and she didn't want to. "Of course! I saw him messing with it while he was there in the basement with us. Well then let's get you out of here." Natalie walked over to the chair and cut Sam's bonds. "Go, down to Dean. Then you two go after War."

Sam looked at Natalie with a questioning look, "What about you?"

Natalie shrugged, "Stay here. Help make sure that it all stops." Sam nods before taking off down the stairs and rushes towards Dean. "Dean...we need to get War's ring...that's how he is doing all of this." Dean gazes at him before nodding, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Natalie rushed down the stairs and began to look for Ellen and Jo. Jo walks in from the other room, "Sam and Dean took off." Natalie nods glad to hear it and looks around again, "Where's your mom?" Natalie asks before taking off out of the door and down the porch steps. Her eyes scanned the yard until she fell upon Ellen lying on the ground with Austin standing over her. She was about to charge after him but stopped when she realized he wasn't trying to kill her. It was in the moment she took in her surroundings and noticed that there were no more gunshots, everything was calming down and it was then she realized. Sam and Dean got War.

Natalie smiled with relief and took a seat on the porch steps, burying her face in her hands. It was all over. Another job down and Natalie was beyond happy about it. During this whole day, she felt just completely exhausted and had to keep herself in high spirits which wasn't easy to do. She just wanted this to be over so they could go on their way and now it was done. Ellen walked over to Natalie and sat down next to her, lacing her hands together.

"So I never asked...you travel with Sam and Dean. What's it like being around them almost 24/7?" Ellen asked causing Natalie to laugh, feeling the atmosphere around them began to lighten. "It's not that bad. They keep me entertained." Natalie said her smiling growing more. Natalie looked up and saw Sam and Dean walking up the lawn, "Speak of the devils." Dean and Sam stopped in front of Natalie and Ellen, "Did you get the ring?" Natalie asked. Dean held it up and Natalie nodded in approval. "Another job down."

* * *

Natalie woke up with a startle and looked around her, she found herself in the backseat of the Impala. It took a moment for her to remember that they had left River Pass and she immediately fell asleep in the car. Natalie rubbed her eyes and sat up, gazing through the windshield, she saw Sam and Dean sitting at a picnic table talking. Her phone began to buzz and Natalie groaned before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Natalie answered but she was a little surprised at how gruff her voice was.

_"Nad? Hey it's me."_ Marina said.

Natalie cleared her throat, "Oh hey Mari..hold on." Natalie said as she opened the car door and stepped out. Her head began to spin the minute she came in contact with the breeze. "Mmm." Natalie winced in pain and pressed her palm against the side of her head before walking to the trunk of the Impala.

"Hey Mari, so what's up?" Natalie asked, leaning against the Impala.

_"Just helping Aunt Clara with some research. But, apparently people are saying that all of these catastrophes are signaling the apocalypse." _

Natalie sighed and ran her hand down her face, "Yeah, well it is the truth." she said blatantly.

Marina went quiet on the other line and Natalie cringed at how bland she was acting, _"So the end of the world...this is just great." _Marina exasperated.

"Don't worry Mari. We are working on trying to stop it...it will all be fine." Natalie reassured her.

_"Nad, are you alright? You sound really tired and sick." _Marina asked with concern.

Natalie smiled and laughed it off, "No Mari I'm fine. I am not sick...but I am tired."

Marina hummed in response and soon Natalie could hear Aunt Clara calling in the background. _"Nad, I have to go. I'll call back soon to check up on you. Love you."_

"Love you too Mari." Natalie said before hanging up and putting the phone back in her pocket. Natalie could feel her head begin to throb and it was beginning to get heavier and heavier. Her fingers pressed against her temples in an attempt to relieve the pain.

A hand held onto her shoulder and she looked up to see Sam looking at her with concern, "Are you alright, Nad?" Natalie nodded and her brows furrowed in confusion at the sight of Sam's back around his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked.

Sam sighed sadly, "Listen, Nad. I'm leaving."

Natalie stared at Sam in shock, "W-why?"

"I just...I don't trust myself Nad. I feel like I am a danger to both you and Dean. And I just can't trust myself on a hunt, I just need to...take a step back." Sam said trying to make Natalie understand. Natalie shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't know how she felt about all of this. Natalie opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She didn't know what to say to Sam. It was obvious she didn't like the idea of him leaving but what could she do?

She tried searching through her head for a reason to give him so that he would say, but she came up empty. Natalie cleared her throat, "Do you want me to go with you?" she asked. It was the only thing she could think of to say. Though a part of her was hoping that he would ask her to go with him, but how could she just leave Dean? To go with one and the leave the other behind was something Natalie didn't want to do. Yet, she couldn't just let Sam go on his own.

Sam's gaze fell and he slowly shook his head, "No. I think it's best for you to stay with Dean. Someone needs to keep him in line." Sam said with a small smile.

Natalie shook her head and bit her lip, trying her best to keep back the tears that were beginning to sting her eyes. "And what about you Sam? Who is going to keep you in line?"

Sam fell silent, his gaze falling once again. He could hear the pain that was etched in her voice and he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes in that moment. He could feel her eyes burning into him, the confusion and hurt that emanated from them was to strong to not feel. Sam knew that this wasn't what Natalie wanted to happen, but there was nothing any of them could do. Sam's actions would undoubtedly have consequences and this was one of them.

"I'll be fine, Nad." Sam said, though there was doubt intertwined with a forced positive overtone.

Natalie sensed this right away, and she sighed in a sad realization. Sam was only doing this because he felt it was the right thing to do. Not only for him, but for her and Dean, as well. She thought back to that night at the motel, when she told Sam that everyone had the right to act on what they felt was the right thing to do. That is exactly what Sam was doing, and she didn't agree or like it. Natalie made a silent vow, back when she was with Bobby at the hospital, that she would do everything she could to make sure that Sam and Dean got through this. Only now did she realize that this wasn't hers to fix. As much as it hurt to see these two brothers falling apart, it was up to them to fix their damaged relationship.

Natalie's eyes closed and she sighed, "I-I don't know...what to say about this."

Sam focused his eyes on her once again and offered a smile to try, "You don't have to say anything because I already know how you feel about this. But, trust me. This is the best thing for all of us." Sam said, trying his best to reassure her. His eyes gazed over at Dean, who was still sitting at the table. His focus went back to Natalie, "Just promise me one thing."

Natalie wiped at her eyes and cleared her throat, "What?"

"Promise me that you will take care of Dean. Keep him on the right track. Don't let him veer off. And—take care of yourself Nad." Sam said, though his eyes were silently pleading with her. Natalie could see the look in his eyes and she knew that she couldn't say no.

"I promise." Natalie answered.

Sam sighed in relief and nodded his head. The two stood in a bearable silence, not knowing what more to say to each other. Though they both surmised that they didn't need to say anything. They knew what the other was thinking and that was enough for them. Sam felt that if he were to try and say anything else,it would just make things worse.

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Natalie's arms immediately wrapped around him and tightened. She didn't know when she would see him again and that was mixing in with the hurt and confusion with the fact that he was actually leaving. Natalie began to think about whether Dean even tried to stop Sam from leaving. But, considering how he his trust towards Sam has diminished, there was no way he would stop Sam from doing this.

Natalie pushed that thought out of her mind and instead snuggled closer to Sam's chest and she let out a sigh. Sam rested his cheek on the top of her head, trying to savor every moment of this. He didn't know when he would see Natalie again, or, if he would ever see her again. Now everything was definitely falling apart and Natalie didn't like it. There was nothing she could do to fix it. This was strictly between Sam and Dean, but not being able to do anything made her feel useless.

Sam lifted his cheek and pressed his lips against her forehead, his hand moving to the back of her neck. Sam reluctantly pulled away and Natalie loosened her hold on him. Their gazes fixed on each other, for only a brief moment before Natalie offered him a forced smile. Sam offered her a small smile, before turning around and making his way towards a truck that was parked nearby. Natalie's eyes were fixed on Sam, nothing around her seemed of any importance. Sam said something to the driver and walked around the other side, into the passenger seat. Natalie watched as the car drove off and felt nothing but numbness. Sam was gone. There was no way in fixing this. Now everything has fallen apart.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here is the next chapter! Not really to fond of this chapter but I wanted to get it up. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Dean walked out of the restaurant and made his way back towards the Impala. Dean and Natalie took off right after Sam left but the ride had been nothing but silence. Natalie didn't want to talk about it and neither did Dean, but there was a tension that both of them could sense. And neither of them wanted to address it. Dean was never someone who would just openly talk about how he felt about a certain situation and Natalie didn't feel like it was her place to even bring it up. This was between Sam and Dean, how she felt and what she thought didn't matter or at least that is what she thought. Regardless, of how they both felt, Dean and Natalie knew that they couldn't avoid the subject forever.

Dean set down the bag of food on the hood of the Impala and looked into the car through the windshield. Natalie was passed out in the front seat, her head leaning against the passenger window. He walked over to the passenger door and knocked on the window. "Nad?" Dean asked. Natalie didn't respond, Dean knocked on the window again, this time with a lot more vigor. Natalie awoke with a small jump and looked up at Dean through the window. "Come on. You need to eat." Dean said before walking back to the front of the Impala and sitting on the hood.

Natalie blinked several times, trying to rid of the heaviness in them. She slowly sat up only to be washed over by a throbbing, dizziness caused by her horrible headache. Her hand pressed against her temple and she reached over to the handle and opened the door. The creaking of the door caused her to cringe and the headache turned into a deep, slow throbbing pain. Natalie hissed and pushed herself out of the car and onto her feet. She closed the door only to regret it as it aggravated her headache even more. Natalie groaned in frustration and pain before making her way over to Dean.

Dean was watching Natalie the whole time and began to grow concern for her behavior. Natalie sat down next to him on the hood and he handed her a sandwich which she took hesitantly. Natalie took the wrapping off of the sandwich and tried to take a bite but was soon overwhelmed by a fit of yawning. Dean gazed at her curiously and his brows furrowed, "Are you alright, Nad? You've been sleeping a lot and yet you act like you haven't slept in months."

Natalie got through her last yawn and slumped in her posture. "Y-yeah...I-I don't know what's up. I guess I just you know...and the...sleep." Natalie mumbled out before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"That...that made absolutely no sense Nad." Dean said genuinely confused.

Natalie gazed off with a dazed look on her face. She looked over at Dean, seeing the look on his face, "Hmmm?"

Dean huffed, "Alright something is wrong. Are you feeling alright?" Dean asked, raising his hand to feel her forehead.

Natalie groaned and pulled away before he could, "I am fine...don't worry about it."

Dean frowned and eyed her skeptically but decided to drop the subject for now.

The two commenced into eating their food and sitting in silence. The family tension that they felt back in the car was beginning to creep back in and for some reason this time a little more unbearable. They had held it off as long as they could but Sam leaving was nagging at both of their minds. It was something they thought about every second and not talking about it allowed it to build up more.

Dean looked over at Natalie, thinking about how all of this was effecting her. She was just like him, in the sense that they don't let people see what they are really feeling or thinking. Though he could see that her shield was slowly beginning to crack. Dean cleared his throat, "You know I am surprised."

Natalie looked at him, puzzled at his remark, "Surprised about what?"

"That you haven't chewed me out about...Sam." Dean finished with hesitation. Natalie sighed and closed her eyes, now it was all out in the open. It was time for both of them to finally at least try and talk about this. "I mean I know you didn't want Sam to go. And I know that there is a lot you would want to say about it." Dean added.

Natalie shrugged, "I never said anything because it's not my place. Yeah, I didn't want him to go. But, how I feel about it, it doesn't matter. This is about you and Sam."

Dean let out a laugh, "That I disagree with." Natalie looked over at him with a puzzled look. "You know Nad, you really have become like family. So whatever goes on between Sam and I...it effects you as well." Natalie silently nodded not really knowing what to say. "The more I think about it the more I think it was a bad idea to go to you that day...when I told you about Sam and his problem. I should have just left you out of it so that you wouldn't have to worry about any of this."

Natalie gave Dean a sympathetic look. She was touched that he was concerned about how she felt but he didn't have to worry about her. Natalie gently nudge Dean with her elbow, offering him a smile when he looked at her. "I am glad you told me. Because if I had to find out all of this on my own...and you keeping it from me. I probably would have been pissed off." Dean smiled and Natalie could see some of the stress relieve from his shoulders and eyes.

"I just want to make sure that everything turns out right...that means you and Sam making up. It will happen Dean. Even though you may feel skeptical about it...it will happen." Natalie added taking another bite from her sandwich.

Dean raised his brows with a skeptical look on his face, "We'll see Nad."

Natalie sighed in defeat and decided not to push the subject any more and rested her head against his shoulder. Dean peered down at her, a smile growing on his lips. He let out a heavy sigh, and gently rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Natalie took in a breath but soon her head began to throb again, reminding her that she still had to deal with this. Her eyes closed and she tried to breathe through the pain. _Hope this headache goes away soon. _

* * *

Dean walked out of the bathroom only half ready to go out on the job he had found. He looked over at the spare bed and saw Natalie stretched out, no sign of being even half awake. "Nad...come on time to get up." Dean said. Natalie remained in her position, clearly showing that she didn't hear him. Dean fixed his jacket and walked over to her bed.

"Nad, come on get up you can't sleep all day." Natalie waved her hand at him and pulled the pillow over her head.

Dean sighed with annoyance and he grabbed the pillow, effectively yanking it away from her head. Natalie groaned in protest, "Let's go Nad. Need to get this job done."

Her head was swooning and the deep throbbing began to resurface, but this time it felt much worse. Natalie tried getting out of bed but the slightest move only aggravated the headache even more. "Dean...I can't...I can't go." Natalie managed to say.

Dean walked back over to Natalie, thinking she was just being lazy, but he pressed his hand against her forehead and his eyes widened. "No wonder...you're burning up Nad." He walked into the bathroom, taking a rag and ran it under cold water. Dean wringed the cloth and walked back over to the bed, holding it against her forehead. "You should have said something Nad."

Natalie waved him off, not wanting to hear that he was right. She took the rag from Dean and began to wipe her entire face, getting some relief from the cold water. "Go and do the job...you needed to do." Natalie mumbled.

Dean shook his head, "Maybe I should just-"

Natalie gently hit his arm and motioned for him to go. When Dean continued to sit in his spot, Natalie huffed in frustration and pointed towards the door. "Go. I'll be fine."

Dean sighed and stood up, making his way towards the door. His hand reached out for the door knob before he turned back, "Call me if you need anything...or if it gets worse." Natalie nodded and waved at him. Dean nodded his, "Alright, alright I'm going." he said before walking out the door. Natalie settled against the pillows and draped the rag over her face. The aches were beginning to diminish but not enough to give her any kind of satisfying relief. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

The phone on the nightstand began to go off causing Natalie to sit up in bed. The rag fell from her face, into her lap, and she looked around the room. She had no idea that she had fallen asleep, but didn't know for how long. Her eyes averted to the nightstand and she picked up her phone

She pressed the phone up to her ear, "Hello?" Natalie rubbed her face, her face was still burning and she felt more miserable than before.

_"Nad?"_ Sam asked. _"Are you alright? You sound a bit...sick."_ There was a small hesitation towards the end of his sentence.

"Uhm, well-yeah I'm sick. It's not that big of a deal." Natalie assured. Sam hummed in response and the line was filled with silence. Natalie swung her legs to the side of the bed, "So uh, how are you doing Sam?"

_"I'm doing good. Better than I thought actually."_ Sam said._ "How have the two of you been?-besides being sick."_

"We've been...fine I guess. We never really talked about what happened but, were good." Natalie said.

_"I am glad to hear it. So where is Dean?"_ Sam asked.

"He found some job up here in Pennsylvania. I don't what it is but he is out there figuring it all out." Natalie said.

_"How have you been holding up, Nad? You, dealing with all of...this." _

Natalie let out a heavy breath and rubbed her forehead. "Not that well, Sam. I mean all of this...you leaving. It's just not something I thought would have ever happen."

_"I know, Nad. I know that it's hard for you, but trust me it's what's best." _

Natalie scoffed softly, "Not to sound like a jerk Sam, but I don't feel like it's doing any good."

_"I know. But, this is what needs to happen for now."_ Natalie nodded sadly and could hear a small commotion from the other end of the phone line. _"Hey Nad, I need to go. I'll talk to you soon. Take care of yourself."_

"I will Sam. Take care of yourself as well." Natalie said.

_"I will. Don't worry. Bye Nad."_ Sam said and soon the line went silent.

Natalie sat there with the phone up to her ear when suddenly Dean came walking through the motel door with a bag in his hand. "Who are you talking to Nad?" Dean asked.

Natalie took the phone away from her ear and set it down on the nightstand. "Oh it was just...Sam." Dean gave her a look and she began to worry that Dean might go off.

"What did he say?" Dean said, setting the bag down on the table near the window.

Natalie eyed him curiously and sighed, "Uhm, just wanted to know how we were." Dean nodded, not saying anything in return. "He is doing good as well. Better than he ever thought." Natalie added. Dean didn't say anything causing Natalie to sigh in defeat. She moved back into the bed and leaned up against the headboard.

"Glad to hear he is alright." Dean finally said. He brought the bag over to the bedside and sat down next to Natalie. "I got you some stuff to help with your...little fever as you call it." He began to pull out the medicine and placed them on the nightstand.

"How did the job go?" Natalie asked.

Dean shrugged, "Fine. Nothing to special, just the same old same old. But enough of that take these..." Dean motioned to the medicines on the table. "And they will help with your fever and headaches. Alright?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and reached for one of them, "Alright Dad." Dean smirked and got up, making his way towards the bathroom. Natalie reached over, taking hold of the liquid medicine and began to measure out the amount in a small cup. She took a deep breath before gulping down the vile contents.

"God. Don't do that." Dean said. Natalie turned and saw Castiel standing behind Dean and she had to admit she was a little startled to see Castiel just standing there. "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?" Natalie could hear Dean say.

"My apologies." Castiel takes a step back allowing Dean to walk back into the room.

"How'd you know where I was? Thought I was flying below the angel radar" Dean asked.

Castiel glanced over at Natalie, "You are...but she isn't. I knew she would be with you so I tracked her."

Dean looked over at Natalie and nodded his head, "Yeah we are going to have to fix that."

Natalie's eyes grew wide and gave Dean a wary look. "But, that will have to be later."

Castiel nodded and looked around the room realizing that someone was missing, "Where's Sam?"

Natalie's gaze fell and Dean threw his jacket on his bed, not giving Castiel even a glance. "We are taking separate vacations at the moment." Dean turned to Castiel, "So did you find God yet? More importantly, can I get my damn necklace back, please?"

"No I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help." Castiel said.

Dean raised his brows in surprise, "With what? God hunt? Not interested."

"It's not God. It's someone else." Castiel said.

"Who?" Dean and Natalie asked in unison.

Castiel gave them both a look, "Archangel. The one who killed me."

Dean gave a confused look, "Excuse me?"

"His name is Raphael." Castiel offered.

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked with a little amusement in his voice. Natalie smirked at his remark but she quickly wiped it away.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity." Castiel said.

"For what? Revenge?" Castiel gave Dean a look, thinking that he was crazy for even suggesting it. "Information."

Dean walked over to the sink and picks up his knife and a washcloth and began to clean it. "So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?"

Castiel walks closer to Dean, "Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him."

Dean paused and his eyes slightly narrowed, "You're serious about this." Castiel gave him a small nod, showing that he was determined to find Raphael and to get answers from him.

"So, what, I'm Themla and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Castiel stares at Dean with a confused look.

Dean glances over at Natalie, who was trying hard not to laugh at Dean's remark. "Okay, Cas, give me one good reason why I should do this."

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you." Castiel affirmed.

Dean pretended to look offended, "Oh, so I'm your bullet shield."

Castiel sighed, "I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please."

Dean began to consider this and finally sighs in defeat, "Alright fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Natalie hurry up let's go." Castiel said.

Natalie stared at Castiel with wide eyes and Dean began to shake his head, "Whoa, whoa. No she isn't going because she is not feeling well."

Natalie threw the covers from her body, "No, no, I'm going. I'm already dressed so might as well." She said as she grabbed her jacket.

Dean gave Natalie a look, "Nad, I think you should stay here-"

"Like hell I'm going to stay here. Let's go." Natalie walked over to Castiel and stood next to Dean. Castiel nodded towards them and raised his fingers to touch their foreheads. But, Dean leaned away causing Natalie to look at him. "Whoa. Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week." Natalie's gaze fell and she tried to keep the smirk off her face. Dean saw this and nudge her in the side. "We're driving."

**Finally got this chapter up! This was pretty much kind of a filler, but the next chapter shall be up soon! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Here is the next chapter! Oh and Castiel, Sam and Dean won best bromance at the People's Choice Awards! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The Impala parks outside of a police station and the three of them get out. Dean looked over at the station, a confused look on his face. He turned to look at Castiel and raised his arms, "And we're here why?"

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel." Castiel said, his eyes fixed on the building.

"And he still has eyes? Alright, what's the plan?" Dean asked.

Castiel turned to Dean and Natalie, "We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is." Dean and Natalie stared at Castiel, wondering if he was actually serious about that. "Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, confused by Dean's reaction, "Why not?" Natalie bit the inside of her cheek and looked over at Dean, who raised his brows quickly.

"Because we're humans." Dean said, pulling out another fake ID and puts it in Castiel's coat and then adjusts his tie. "And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie."

Castiel's face fell in confusion, "Why?"

"Because that's how you become president." Dean said, making his way towards the building. Natalie rolled her eyes and smirked, "Come on Cas." The three of them enter the building, walking past the main desk, when Dean spots an officer. "Deputy Framingham?" The officer turned around to the three of them.

Dean holds up his ID, "Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. This is our intern Alex Miller..." Natalie holds up her ID, "And my partner Eddie Moscone." Castiel stands in place, not doing anything. Natalie and Dean look over at him, "Also FBI." Dean said with an edge to his voice.

Castiel side glances at Dean and reaches in his pocket, pulling out his ID, and displays it upside down. Natalie closes her eyes, trying to hide the amusement she was finding in this. Dean sighs before turning it over for him, "He's, uh, he's new. Mind if we ask a few questions?"

Framingham gave Castiel a curious look before focusing his attention back towards Dean, "Yeah, sure. Talk here, though." He pointed to his right ear before leading the three of them into his office. "Hearing's all blown to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?" The officer said. Dean nodded his head, "Yes, it is." They all take a seat in their chairs. "You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?" Dean asked.

Framingham sighed, "A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?" Dean asked. Framingham laughed faintly and gazed at the three of them, "Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale."

Dean adjusted in his seat, "How many?" Framingham thought for a moment and looked up with remembrance, "Thirty, forty, in kill or be killed combat?"

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean asked.

"It's angels and demons, probably." Castiel suddenly chimed in. Framingham looks over at Castiel, "They're skirmishing all over the globe."

Framingham narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Come again?" He turns back to Dean, "What did he say?" Natalie and Dean look at each other before the three of them spoke simultaneously. "Nothing." "Demons." Natalie casts Castiel a look, and he soon grew quiet.

"Demons, you know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons, Walt." Dean said, trying to save the situation. Framingham continued looking back and forth between the three of them, obviously confused about the whole thing. "I guess." Natalie sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose while Dean gave Castiel a look.

"Anyways." Dean turns his attention back to the officer, "What happened next?"

"freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh I don't think so." Firmingham added. Natalie's brows furrowed slightly, "Why would you think it wasn't a gas tank?" Natalie asked.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um-"

"Pure white." Castiel interrupted again. Firmingham nodded a little surprised that Castiel knew this. "Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling and didn't have a damn scratch on him."

"Did you know him?" Dean asked. Firmingham nodded, "Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there."

Dean nodded and then shrugged his shoulders, "Let me guess, he just, vanished into thin air?" Firmingham looked at Dean as if he was crazy. "Uh, no, kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's."Dean nods and stands up, "Thank you for your time Deputy."

The three of them walk out of the office and back through the main hall. Natalie turns to Dean, "So, Saint Pete's is next." Dean nodded and looked over at her. "Are you feeling any better?" Natalie shrugged, "I'll survive."

* * *

Dean, Castiel and Natalie were observing Donnie from the hallway window. Donnie wasn't going to be of much help to them since he was catatonic. Dean rubbed his chin, "I am guessing that's not Raphael anymore."

"Just an empty vessel." Castiel confirmed. Dean looked at Donnie a little longer before scoffing, "So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps my bones."

Castiel shakes his head, "No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you." Natalie gazes over at Castiel with wide eyes, "That's not making it any better Cas."

Castiel glanced over at Natalie, "It is the truth though. Might as well face up to it." Natalie sighed and looked back over at Donnie. If this is how Donnie came out, she didn't even want to think about how Dean would fair. If it was going to be worse than this, whatever would happen to Dean is virtually unthinkable for her. Just thinking about it was making her headaches come back. She forced it to the back of her mind but knew it would continue to bug her.

* * *

Dean had found an abandoned house that they would be able to use in order to trap Raphael. It was all Castiel's plan. To trap Raphael and to get information from him. Dean was pacing through the house, reading through his father's journal, while Natalie was sitting at a small table looking out the window.

Castiel appears, with a ceramic jar in his hands. Dean sets down the book and turns to Casitel, "Where've you been?"

"Jerusalem." Castiel said setting the jar down on the table. Natalie's brows raised and she looked over at Dean who half smiled. "Oh, and how was it?"

"Arid." Castiel said. Natalie laughed lightly and stared at the jar on the table. "What's that?" Dean asked.

"It's oil. It's very special and very rare." Castiel sits down in a chair across from Natalie. Dean glances from the jar to Castiel, "Okay so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?"

Castiel looked up at Dean with a hard glance, "No." Natalie tilted her head a little amused at the seriousness in Castiel's eyed. Dean nodded his head, "So this ritual of yours, when does it go down?"

"Sunrise." Castiel responded.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asked.

"No. It's harder." Castiel said as a matter-of-fact.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked curiously.

"You two do." Castiel added.

"So basically you're a dead man tomorrow." Dean offered. Castiel nodded his head. Dean gazed down at Natalie, seeing her shrugging her shoulders. "So last night on earth. Got any plans?" Dean asked.

Castiel shifted in his seat, "I just thought I'd sit here...quietly." Natalie smiled at Castiel's response and Dean stared at him surprised. "Come on anything? Booze, women?" Castiel gazed up at Dean and looked away, his face had an expression of being uncomfortable.

Dean tilted his head curiously, "You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?" Castiel began to rub the back his neck and Natalie began to feel a little pity. Castiel looked almost miserable and very uncomfortable about the subject.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean asked. Natalie nudge Dean in the side looking up at him and giving him a look.

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel finally admitted. Natalie pursed her lips in a thin line and allowed her gaze to fall. "Alright." Dean turns around and picks up his jacket. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay." Natalie laughed at Dean's remark and leaned back against her chair. "Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."

"Yeah, you two boys have fun." Natalie said. Dean looked down at her and smirked, "Oh you don't want to go with us Nad?" Natalie shook her head vigorously, "Nope, nope, I am perfectly good staying here. Go and...have some...fun." Dean's smile grew as he walked out of the house.

Castiel watches him leave before gazing back at Natalie. The look on his face told her that he really didn't want to go. Natalie smiled and motioned for him to follow Dean. "Go, Cas. Dean isn't going to let this go so might as well get through it." Castiel swallowed before getting up and walking out of the house.

* * *

Natalie's cheek was leaning against her hand and she was slowly drifting off to sleep, her head was pounding and she felt congested. She had taken more of the medicine Dean had bought her but it only helped so much. Her head was just about to fall when she woke herself up. Natalie pulled out her phone and looked at the time, "God, hope they aren't having too much fun."

A few minutes went by and the sound of the Impala soon filled the silence. Natalie sighed in gratefulness and got up from her seat. She stretched her arms up and began to make her way towards the front door. Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the entire room and Natalie froze and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Donnie, who was flaring with lightning shaped like wings.

Dean and Castiel came bursting through the door. "Nad!" Dean called out, grabbing a hold of Natalie's arm and pulling her back towards him. Donnie looked at the three of them and his eyes narrowed on Castiel and the lights in the room shattered.

"Castiel." Donnie said.

"Raphael." Natalie looked over at Dean who looked just as surprised to see him standing before them. Dean looked at Raphael with a curious expression, "And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room."

"And the Eastern Seaboard." Raphael said sarcastically. Lightning suddenly flashed outside, "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. Oh and by the way, hi, I'm Dean." Natalie stared at Dean, trying to come up with a reason why he thought it would be a good idea to talk like that.

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are." Raphael said.

Castiel took a step closer to Raphael, "You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare."

Raphael tilted his head, "No, but I will take him to Michael."

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you this but I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean said, walking over and grabbing a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Natalie stared at Dean with wide eyes, wondering why he never told her about this. Dean gazed at her briefly and focuses back to Raphael, "Yeah that was hilarious."

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination." Raphael said. Dean shrugged, "Yeah? I bed you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?" Raphael's face fell in confusion and Dean smirked. "We knew you were coming you stupid son of a bitch." Dean takes out his lighter and lights it before dropping it to the ground. The holy oil ignites creating a circle around Raphael. Raphael glares at Dean, who takes a step back, "Don't look at me. It was his idea." Castiel glances at Dean, causing him to shrug.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked. Raphael narrowed his eyes at him, "God? Didn't you hear? He's dead. Castiel. Dead. But there is not other explanation. He's gone for good."

Castiel shook his head in disbelief, "You're lying."

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Thing the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?" Raphael began to question him. Castiel's gaze fell, almost as if he was considering the very possibility.

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean taunted. Raphael's eyes immediately averted to Dean, giving him a cold glare that caused Natalie's body to shake. "Careful. That's my father you're talking about."

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse." Dean answered back, clearly not phased by Raphael's demeanor.

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run." Raphael answered. Dean smirked faintly, "Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?"

Raphael's eyes narrowed into slits, "This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe."

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?" Dean accused. Raphael closed his eyes and sighed, "We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise."

Dean scoffed, "So what God dies and he makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever the hell you want?"

"Yes and whatever we want...we get." The windows suddenly bursted in causing glass shards to scatter throughout the room. Castiel drew closer to Raphael, "If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer is the one who raised you?"

"No." Castiel answered.

"Think about it Castiel. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it all adds up." Raphael offered. Castiel ponders on this for a moment before turning to Dean and Natalie. "Let's go."

"I'm warning you Castiel. Do not leave me here. I will find you." Raphael warned. Castiel turns back to him with a new found determination, "Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch." Castiel turns and leaves the house. Natalie and Dean gaze at each other and look back at Raphael for a small moment. "What he said." Dean added before ushering him and Natalie out of the house.

* * *

Dean drives the Impala down the highway with Castiel riding shotgun and Natalie had fallen asleep in the backseat. The first half of the ride was filled with only silence. Neither of them knew what to say about the encounter with Raphael and Castiel didn't seem to want to talk about any of it.

Dean looked over at Castiel then back at the road, "You okay Cas?" Castiel remains silent, his eyes fixed on the road. "Look, I'll be first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers."

Castiel comes out of his trans and gazes over at Dean, "What do you mean?"

Dean sighs, "I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?"

Castiel takes in Dean's words and stays quiet for only a few seconds. "I believe he's out there."

Dean nodded in acceptance, "Good. Go find him then."

"What about you?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged, "What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that but I am really good."

"Even without your brother?" Castiel asked with a small hint of confusion.

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about him." Dean looks into the rearview mirror at Natalie. "Plus I've still got Nad. And I mean I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years and I have to admit you aren't that much fun. It's funny, I've been chained to my family, but now being away from that it makes me feel...happy." Dean looks over at the seat to find it empty. He sighed in annoyance and continued his focus on driving.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thought I would give you guys another update! Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Dean and Natalie had found a hotel to stay at for the night and Dean still didn't have no idea where Castiel was at. Either way it didn't really matter to the both of them. They were completely exhausted from the drive and all they wanted to do was get some sleep. Natalie was lucky enough to be able to fall asleep the minute they got into the room. Dean was busy brushing his teeth when his phone rang and it was Castiel. It was amusing to him that he was talking to Castiel, an angel, on a cell phone.

"We're talking about the colt, right? I mean, as in the colt?" Dean asked.

_"We are."_ Castiel affirmed.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around if it kills demons?" Dean questioned. Dean could hear a truck on the other end of the phone line and he smirked.

_"What? What? Did-I didn't get that."_ Castiel finally said. Dean laughs, finding this rather amusing. "You know it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's you know like watching Hell's Angel ride a moped."

_"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."_ Castiel added. Dean closed his eyes and tried to hold in his laugh. "Okay, alright. I'm telling you , Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

_"Well I have heard differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it."_ Castiel said.

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay. Where do we start?"

_"Where are you now?"_ Castiel asked.

"Kansas City." Dean walks over to his bed and sits down on the edge, grabbing the room key from the nightstand. "Century Hotel, room 113."

_"I'll be there immediately." _

Dean gazed over at Natalie before his brows furrowed in surprise at Castiel's words. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, come on man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I am exhausted, Nad is still sick and exhausted. We are both human and there is stuff we got to do."

_"What stuff?"_ Castiel asked, now curious to what Dean is talking about.

"Eat, for example. But in this case we need to sleep. Just for a few hours, okay?" Dean agonized. _"Yes."_ Castiel responded. Dean nodded and sighed, "Good, so you can pop in tomorrow." Dean said before hanging up. He placed his phone on the night stand and turned off the light. Laying his head against the pillow, Dean found himself falling into a fast sleep.

* * *

The phone on the nightstand began to vibrate and his stirred Dean from his slumber. His eyes fixed on his phone and he groaned before grabbing the phone. He looks over at Natalie, making sure she was still asleep, and answers the phone.

"Damn it, Cas, I need sleep!" Dean silently exclaimed.

_"Dean, it's me."_ Dean sat straight up in bed, "Sam? It's a quarter past four." He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep dust.

_"This is important."_ Sam said. Dean's brows raised in curiousness and nodded his head, "Alright. What happened?" Natalie was awoken from Dean's voice and her eyes opened faintly to him on the phone. She tried to go back to sleep but her curiousness got the best of her.

Dean quietly get's up and grabs a beer from the fridge and sits back down on his bed, "So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?" Natalie quietly continued to listen in on the conversation, even though she probably shouldn't. All that she had heard so far, shocked her to her very core. _Sam was Lucifer's vessel._

_"That's what he said."_ Sam added.

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?" Dean asked.

_"So that's it? That's your response?"_ Sam questioned. Dean shrugged, "What are you looking for?"

_"I don't know. A-a little panic? Maybe?" _

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point." Dean said.

_"What are we gonna do about it?"_ Sam finally asked.

"What do you want to do about it?" Sam was silent on the other end of the phone, thinking whether he should tell Dean or not. _"I want back in, for starters." _

Dean sighed, leaning forward, "Sam-" _"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down Dean." _

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, because that worked out so well last time." Dean said.

_"Not revenge. Redemption." _Sam corrected.

"So, what, you're gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?" Dean asked.

_"Dean, look, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you." _

"Sam, look-it doesn't matter-whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're, the fire of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good." Dean said. Natalie turned to her other side and stared at the wall before her. _How could Dean even think that? _

_"Dean it does not have to be like this. We can fight this." _Sam tried to defend.

"Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam, I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us-love, family, whatever it is-they are always gonna use it against us. Yeah, we're better off apart. We have a better chance dodging all of this if we just go out separate ways." Dean said.

_"Dean don't do this." _Sam agonized.

"Bye, Sam." Dean said before hanging up. Natalie let out a breath and pulled her knees closer to her chest, curling into a ball. Dean just turned Sam away, though Natalie couldn't judge him for it. After everything that has happened between the two of them, it made sense Dean did this. But, that didn't mean that it doesn't hurt. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

Dean wakes up but finds that there is something amiss about the room. The clock on the nightstand was smashed when last night it was clearly fine. He tries to sit up but looks down to find he was lying on the springs of the hotel bed instead of the mattress. He gazed over to see the extra bed is empty and is bare with no mattress...and no sign of Natalie.

He gets out of bed and checks the room, only to find that it was all trashed and Natalie was nowhere to be found. "Nad?" There was no answer and he began to feel panic rise in him. He walked over to the window and looks out to find a shocking site. The entire city was destroyed. Demolished cars in the streets, the windows of stores were blown out. Everything was just desolate.

Dean grabs his jacket and makes his way out of the motel. Walking out into the street, he feels an eerie chill wash over him. There was something unnatural about how quiet it was, there didn't seem to be one human anywhere. Dean hears what sounds like glass shattering and he goes to investigate. Down an alleyway he sees a little girl clutching a teddy bear and he slowly approaches her.

"Little girl? Are you alright?" Dean asked calmly. The little girl remained quiet. "You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?"

The girl turned around, blood was dripping from her mouth and Dean barely had time to react as she charges after him with a shard of glass. Dean is startled for only a moment before me knocks her unconscious. He takes a deep breath before looking around him and finding a large piece of graffiti that read 'CROATOAN'. Dean's face fell, "Oh crap."

A large group of people suddenly appeared from the entrance of the alleyway, their eyes were fixed on Dean. Dean turned to look at them and for a split second he froze in his place. Then he broke out into a run. They chase him onto a street that was blocked by a chain-linked fence when a tank full of soldiers appears almost out of nowhere and begin to shoot at the infected.

Dean stays out of sight and makes his way towards an alley. The gunfire continued and Dean tried to catch his breath. He had no idea where the hell he is or what was going on. The only thing he could go on was that Croatoan has now infected everyone. But just last night everything was fine...why now? "Nad...where are you?" Dean said to himself.

Night came quickly and Dean decided that it was time for him to move. He broke through a fence and on the fence was a sign. **Croatoan Virus. Hot Zone. No Entry. By Order of Acting Regional Command. August 1, 2014. Kansas City. **Dean's eyes narrowed at the words, "August 1, 2014." He steps back in shock and tried to absorb all of the information. The date was 2014. How was this possible?

Deans continues to walk until he finds a car that was decent for him to hotwire. He gets in and successfully hotwires the car before taking off. He takes out his cell phone only to find that there was no service. He tries turning on the radio only to find nothing but static."That's never a good sign." Dean said.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." A voice suddenly appeared. Dean looked in the passenger seat to find Zachariah with a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future _crap." Dean accused.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right-no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me." Zachariah began to tease slightly.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asked.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late-human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out." Zachariah confirmed.

"Where is Nad? What did you do with her?" Dean asked a edge of anger on his voice. Zachariah waved at him, "Don't worry about her. I swear she is alright."

Dean tried to contain his anger and frustration and decided to keep his focus on the road, "What is all of this supposed to mean?"

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see." Zachariah said before vanishing.

* * *

Dean opens the door to Bobby's house and walked in. "Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in!" Dean called out. He begins to walking around the house, looking at everything. The place was fairly trashed and there were spiderwebs and dust, proving that no one has been around in a while. "Oh, no." Dean spots Bobby's wheelchair on its side and he sets it upright and see bullet holes through the back of the seat and dried blood.

Dean sighed, "Where is everybody, Bobby?" Dean walks over to Bobby's desk and opens up a hidden compartment and pulls out his father's journal. In the drawer he discovers a photo of Bobby, Castiel and three men that he couldn't identify and a sign. His eyes narrowed, "Camp Chitaqua."

* * *

Dean pulls up to the entrance to the camp and gets out of the car. He approaches the sign and gazes down at the photo to verify he was at the right place. He spots men patrolling the inside of the fence with guns and Dean makes sure to stay out of sight. His eyes skimmed the area and his eyes fell upon the Impala, it was smashed up and beyond rusted. "Oh, baby, no." Dean whispered.

Dean quietly approaches the car and gazes into the driver's side door, "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean begins to stare at the Impala when he hears something behind him. He barely has time to turn around to see when he is knocked out by another Dean, better known as 2014!Dean.

* * *

Dean regains conscious and opens his eyes, blinking several times to get rid of the blurriness in his vision. He moved his arms only to find that he had been handcuffed to a ladder. Dean tries to get free but it is no use. Across the room 2014!Dean is cleaning a gun.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

2014!Dean looks up from the gun and stares at Dean, "I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself." Dean defended.

2014!Dean smirked and let out a small laugh, "Very funny."

"Look man-I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?" Dean added.

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water-nothing. But you know what's funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" 2014!Dean said.

"Zachariah." Dean simply said. 2014!Dean eye's went hard and he stood from his chair. "Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future." Dean explained.

"Where is he? I want to talk to him." 2014!Dean said.

Dean simply shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know." 2014!Dean said a little amused.

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin year, okay? I need to make sure Nad is alright." Dean said. The look on 2014!Dean's face fell at the mention of Natalie. Dean sees this and he becomes a little curious as to why he acted like that.

2014!Dean clears his throat, "Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know."

Dean begins to think of something and then began to smirk, "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

2014!Dean smiles at the memory, "Touche. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" he questioned.

Dean shrugged, "I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

Dean nodded and soon his head perked up, "What about Sam?"

2014!Dean went completely still and his gaze fell. There was a moment of silence between the two before he spoke again. "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

Dean could feel a sense of dread fall over him, "You weren't with him?"

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in-hell, five years." 2014!Dean admitted.

"We never even tried to find him?" Dean asked.

"We had other people to worry about." 2014!Dean answered.

Dean nodded and settled more against the ladder. He looked up at the other Dean with a but of anxiety, "Where is Nad?" Dean asked.

2014!Dean remained quiet not even giving Dean a second glance. "I have to go run an errand." he said trying to avoid the subject of Natalie. This caused Dean to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Whoa, and you're just gonna leave me here?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap. _So, yeah, you get to stay locked up." 2014!Dean said before leaving.

Dean huffed and his shoulders sagged, "Dick." He sits back trying to find way to get out of the handcuffs. He finds a nail and pries it out of the floorboard and uses it to remove the handcuffs. "Now this is much better."

**I am splitting up this chapter and the second half will be up very, very soon. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: And here is the next part for this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Dean pokes his head out of the shack he was cuffed in, his eyes looking out for anyone who might see him. He walks out and begins to look around the camp.

"Hey, Dean. You got a second?" Chuck said, coming up and standing next to him.

Dean looks at him and was hesitant for a bit before looking over at him, "No-yes. Uh, I-I guess. Hi, Chuck."

"Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but, we're down to next to nothing on perishables and-and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" Chuck finished.

Dean began to look around, a little nervous about all of this. "I-I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz."

Chuck narrowed his eyes on confusion, "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Uh yeah absolutely. And I will be." Dean said. Chuck nodded his head, still a little confused about Dean. "Uh-oh" Chuck murmured. A woman suddenly came up behind Dean and tried to throw a punch at him. Dean saw this and was able to block the hit.

"Whoa! Jeeze! Take it easy lady!" Dean called out. He ducks again and hides behind Chuck.

"Risa." Chuck said. Dean looked at him and then back at the woman, "Risa?"

Risa stood before the two of them, her arms folded across her chest, "You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night didn't you?"

Dean looked genuinely confused and gazed over at Chuck for assistance but didn't get any. "Uh, what? I-I don't-did I?"

Chuck looks at Dean and nods his head. "I thought we had a 'connection'." Risa said, air-quoting the words connection.

Dean steps out from behind chuck timidly, "Well, I'm sure that we do."

"Yeah?" Risa questioned.

"Hi Risa." Chuck chimed in.

"Screw you." Risa said before storming off. Dean shook his head in confusions, "Oh, jeeze. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet."

Chuck looked over at Dean, "What?"

"Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here." Chuck nodded his head towards a cabin a little bit away from them.

"I don't think he's going anywhere." Chuck said and began to walk off when Dean stopped him.

"Hey Chuck...do you know who...well you haven't met her yet but I suppose now you do...do you know Natalie?" Dean asked.

Chuck's eyes fell and he nodded his head, "Natalie Collins...of course I know her."

Dean sighed in relief, "Good that's good. Do you know where she is? I can't seem to find her."

Chuck scoffed and shook his head in what looked like disappointment. "That really isn't funny Dean." He said before walking off. Dean's brows furrowed in confusion. _What the hell is going on?" _

* * *

Dean walks into the cabin that Chuck had motioned towards and finds!Castiel sitting in a circle with several women.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception-just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception-it's, uh, it's surprisingly physical." 2014!Castiel turned and spotted Dean standing near the doorway.

"Oh, excuse me ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" Dean's brows raised in surprise as the women get up and leave the cabin. "You're all so beautiful." 2014!Castiel said watching them leave.

Dean approaches him with a confused yet amused look on his face. "What are you, a hippie?"

2014!Castiel stood up and stretches his back, "I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me."

"Cas, we got to talk." Dean said.

2014!Castiel turns around, "Whoa. Strange."

"What?"

2014!Castiel points towards Dean, "You are not you...well not now you, anyway."

Dean stared at him, stunned that he figured it out, "No! Yeah. Yes, exactly."

"What year are you from?" 2014!Castiel asked. "2009." Dean answered back.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" He questioned Dean again.

"Yes." Dean affirmed. 2014!Castiel nodded his head, "Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?" Dean asked.

2014!Castiel laughed and shook his head, "I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?" Dean asked.

"Generally, yeah." 2014!Castiel confirmed with a proud smirk on his face.

Dean shook his head, "What happened to you?"

"Life."

* * *

Dean left the cabin, a little on edge about his talk with Castiel. It was strange seeing him like that. He certainly wasn't the Castiel he remembered from his time, which was just five years ago. He sees a jeep arrive and 2014!Dean and some soldiers climb out.

2014!Dean grabs two beers and tossed one to a soldier. They both take a drink when 2014!Dean pulls out his gun and aims it at the soldier. Dean sees this and decides to intervene.

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean called out but the other Dean shoots the soldier and everyone is looking between Dean and 2014!Dean.

"Damn it." 2014!Dean mutters. He turns to the soldiers, "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him-It's a pretty messed up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." He finishes and walks over to Dean, taking a hold of his jacket, taking him back to one of the cabins.

* * *

2014!Dean shoves Dean into an empty room and shuts the door behind him. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood." Dean accused.

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." Dean stared at 2014!Dean, his expression asking for more of an explanation.

"Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager."

"And how do you know?" Dean questioned.

"Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news." 2014!Dean finished.

Dean scoffed, "Troubling a good man? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone-that might have freaked them out a little." 2014!Dean admitted.

Dean sighed and raised his arms, "Look man I'm sorry. I'm not trying to mess you-us- up here."

"I know." 2014!Dean takes out two glasses and pours them both out a drink.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend." Dean added, taking a drink from his glass.

"Tell me about it." They take a moment to drink from their glasses, none of them bothering to mutter a single word.

"What was the mission anyway?" Dean finally asked. 2014!Dean pulls out a gun; it's the colt.

Dean's brows furrowed, "The Colt?."

"The Colt."

Dean picked it up and moved it around in his hands, "Where was it?"

"Everywhere. Took me five years to track it down, but I finally got it. And tonight I'm gonna kill the devil."

* * *

"So that's it? That's the cold?" Risa questioned with skepticism in her voice.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." 2014!Dean responded.

Risa sighed and leaned against the wall, "Great. Have we got anything that can find lucifer?"

2014!Dean eyed her curiously, "Are you okay?"

Dean stepped forward, towards the table, "Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection."

2014!Dean glared at Dean, "You want to shut up?" Dean raised his hands in surrender and backed away from the table.

"We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew." 2014!Dean confirmed.

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa questioned.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying." 2014!Dean admitted.

"And you know this how?" Risa asked.

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." 2014!Castiel chimed in.

Dean eyed 2014!Dean, "Torture? Oh, so, we're-we're torturing again." Dean scoffed and began to pace, "No that's-that's good. Classy."

2014!Castiel laughed, earning a glare from 2014!Dean, "What? I like past you."

"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building." 2014!Dean continued.

"Oh good-it's right in the middle of a hot zone." 2014!Castiel began to complain. "Are you saying that my plan is reckless?" 2014!Dean accused.

"Are you saying, we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and Croats and we shoot the devil?" 2014!Castiel asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, if you don't like the word 'reckless' then I will use 'insouciant." 2014!Castiel stood up from his chair and stretched out his arms. "Cas you and Risa go and get ready."

Dean whistled and turning to 2014!Dean, "Dude, seriously you have just gone down hill. I'm surprised Nad didn't keep me in line." Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Dean. Risa's eyes grew hard and 2014!Castiel simply shook his head.

"I mean seriously where is she? I can't find here." Dean continued. Risa walked towards the door before turning back to Dean, "Don't talk about her like that." She walked out the door with 2014!Castiel right behind her.

Dean turns to his future self, completely confused to everyone's reaction to him mentioning Natalie. "Okay seriously what the hell is going on? Every time I mention Nad everyone freaks out? oh and why are you taking me?"

"You'll be fine, besides, Zach is looking after you right?" 2014!Dean answered the later part of Dean's question.

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on." Dean said.

"I am taking you because I want you to see our brother." Dean appeared confused and shook his head. "Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'." 2014!Dean confirmed. A long silence between the two of them. Dean couldn't believe that Sam would say yes to Lucifer.

"Why would he say yes?" Dean asked.

"I wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it-the whole damn thing, how back it gets-so you can do it different."

Dean nodded his head then decided to press further. "You never answered my question about Nad." 2014!Dean froze and his demeanor changed. His eyes hardened yet there was deep pain seared in them and his shoulders slumped. "Where is she?" Dean asked once again.

2014!Dean bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his emotions in line and his eyes look up right into Dean's. "Nad is dead."

Dean could feel his entire body go into shock and his eyes focused on future Dean. _Nad was dead? _Dean tried his best to process the news but it was no use. He knew that this wasn't his time, she was still alive back in 2009. But if he continues to say, no, to Michael then Natalie was going to die here.

Dean swallowed several times to rid of the lump in his throat, "How? How did she die?"

2014!Dean shook his head, "Now, that part, you don't need to know."

"No, actually I want to know. Tell me. How did she die?" Dean declared. 2014!Dean looked him right in the eyes, his stare made it seem like he was looking right into his soul. "No. Dean. You **_really_ **don't want to know."

A chill went down Dean's spine and he began to think about how Natalie died. How brutal was it? Did he do anything to try and save her? Dean stepped back in defeat and ran a hand down his face. "That's why when you get sent back...say yes to Michael. If you say yes than none this will happen."

"If I say, then Michael fights the devil. The battle is gonna torch half the planet! Dean exclaimed.

"Look around you. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you do it?" Dean asked.

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face. The angels aren't listening! They just left...they gave up. I want to change my decision, so that I didn't have to witness all of this...especially what happened to Nad." 2014!Dean grabbed his things and made his way over to the door.

"There has to be some other way." Dean insisted.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong Dean. I am begging you. Say. Yes." 2014!Dean gave him one last look before heading out the door.

Dean leaned against the wall, he felt like he was about to be sick. If Sam says yes, he loses his brother forever and if Dean says no. All of this would happen and Natalie wouldn't make it. He would be all on his own. But, he was still fighting this decision inside of him. _Do I say yes or no?_

* * *

Dean is riding shotgun with 2014!Castiel driving the car. Dean had been quiet the entire time. He felt beaten down, first it was Sam saying yes now learning that Natalie dying was in the near future as well. Just thinking about losing both of them was unbearable for Dean.

2014!Castiel pulls out a bottle of pills and takes a few. Dean looks over and holds his hand out, "Let me see those."

"You want some?" 2014!Castiel offered.

Dean takes the bottle and begins to read the label, "Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe." 2014!Castiel added.

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but, what's going on...with the drugs and orgies and the love-guru crap?" Dean asked.

2014!Castiel laughs causing Dean to narrow his eyes, "What's so funny?"

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore." Dean stared at him with shock and confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?" Dean questioned.

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of-psshhew-drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean seriously I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow."

"Yep."

Dean shrugged slightly, "So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right?" It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for." Dean pursed his lips and nodded his head towards Castiel's statement.

* * *

Dean, 2014!Dean, 2014!Castiel, Risa and a few other soldiers walk down the street, carrying their guns and scanning the area. Dean knew that his head wasn't in the right place for being here. He was to occupied thinking about Sam and Natalie and the thought of having to say yes to Michael. He still didn't know if he was going to agree to it or not.

They come upon the Jackson County Sanitorium where Lucifer was hiding out. "There. Second-floor window. We go in there." 2014!Dean said.

"You sure about this?" Risa asked.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons we're on the move in five." Dean inched closer to 2014!Dean, "He, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" 2014!Dean sighed and nodded. The two of them walk off to the side, Dean made sure none of the other could hear them.

"Tell me what's going on." Dean demanded.

"What?"

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me." Dean accused.

"Is that so." 2014!Dean folded his arms over his chest.

"You see I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror Now, there's something you're not telling us." Dean said, trying to reason with himself, which actually seemed kind of weird to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, I'll just take my doubts to them." Dean began to make his way back towards the others when he was stopped.

"Okay, whoa, whoa. Wait."

"What?"

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?" Dean looked around, "They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is-"

"A trap. Exactly." 2014!Dean affirmed.

"Well, then we can't go through the front."

"Oh we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back.

Dean stared at him with wide eyes, "You mean you're gonna feed your friends, even Cas, into the meat grinder? Use them as a diversion?" 2014!Dean looks away and Dean could feel something in him drop. "Oh man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess actually." 2014!Dean accused.

"These people count on you. They trust you."

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world. That is exactly what I'm going to do."

"No man not like this. I'm not gonna let you." Dean declared.

"Oh really?" Dean nodded in affirmation. 2014!Dean grabbed him by the collar and laid a punch across his face.

* * *

Dean finally comes back to his senses and finds himself lying on the ground. Rolling onto his side, he pushes himself up, and heard gunfire coming from inside the building. Dean gets to his feet and runs towards the building. Thunder begins to crash and lightning dances across the sky, Dean comes to a small entrance to what looks like a yard.

He sees 2014!Dean on the ground, his neck was being held down by someone wearing a white shoe. His eyes open and they fix upon Dean. That someone shifts their weight and 2014!Dean's neck breaks. The person turns around and Dean is completely shocked. It's Sam. Well, not Sam but it was Lucifer. "Oh. Hello, Dean."

Dean continues to stare at Lucifer, not knowing how to handle this situation. "Aren't you a surprise." Lucifer said. Thunder and lightning abrupt in the sky, and now Lucifer is standing behind Dean.

"You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" Lucifer taunted.

"Well, go ahead. Kill me." Dean lamented.

Lucifer's brows furrowed, "Kill you?" He gazes down at the body of 2014!Dean, before looking back over at Dean, "Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" Lucifer sighs. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this-shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be."

Lucifer reaches out to touch Dean's shoulder, only to cause him to move back. "You don't have to be afraid of me Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Dean accused.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy something this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God." Dean remains silent. "You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? MY stomach's almost out of bile." Dean offered.

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created..." Lucifer smirks as he stares at Dean, "You. The little hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow before you-to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame it for me."

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy for the devil crap. I know what you are." Dean said.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, "What am I?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly to the ground, supernatural being piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Lucifer smiles, not really affected by Dean's words, "I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." Lucifer turns to walk away.

"You better kill me now." Dean called out.

Lucifer turned back around, a surprised look on his face, "Pardon?"

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop." Dean threatened.

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, no matter what you change, we will always end up here. Me taking over Sam...and Natalie out of the picture..."

Dean glared up at Lucifer, his eyes growing hard, "Don't you dare say her name." Lucifer smirked, "I win. I always win."

"You're wrong." Dean said.

Lucifer nodded his head and smirked, "See you in five years, Dean." Lucifer disappears and Dean turns around to see Zachariah behind him. He reached forward and pressed two fingers to his forehead.

Dean sits on the edge of his bed and it was his actual motel bed. The clock wasn't destroyed and the room was not a mess. Zachariah stands before him. "Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you."

"Enough Dean. You saw what is going to happen, right? Now say yes." Zachariah lamented.

"No. How do I know that wasn't just one of your angel tricks to get me to agree?" Dean asked.

"Just say yes to Michael. We can strike before lucifer gets to Sam." Dean begins to think about this for a moment and shakes his head, "Nah, I'm good."

"No? You haven't learned your lesson? Well then I'm not gonna leave until-" Zachariah suddenly disappears and Dean turns around to find he is alone.

The door to the motel opened and Natalie walks in with breakfast that she went out to get for the two of them. She saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, "Oh good you're awake. Got you some food." Natalie set the bag down on the table.

Dean stared at with her wide eyes and got up from the bed, making his way towards her. Natalie turned around and jumped slightly seeing Dean before him. Dean wrapped his arms around her and Natalie froze in surprise. "Uhm, Dean...w-what.." "Just go with it Nad." Dean said.

"Uhm. Okay." Natalie said before hesitantly wrapping her arms around Dean. Natalie was truly confused by all of this. Dean was holding her as if he hadn't seen her in months. "It's nice to see you Nad." Dean said.

Natalie furrowed her brows, "Uhm...it's nice to see you too. Dean...I've only been gone for twenty minutes."

Dean laughed and pulled away, "Yeah, time is just a real bitch you know." Natalie nodded pretending like she understood what he was talking about. "How are you feeling Nad?"

Her brows raised at his sudden change, "I am feeling better. Are you alright though? Did I give you my fever or something?" Natalie asked putting her hand against his forehead. Dean smiled and gently pushed her hand away, "No I'm fine. I have just been...thinking a lot."

Dean looked over at the food and then back at Natalie. "Hey what do you say we check out and hit the road? Kind of want to get out of here." Natalie shrugged and nodded, "That's fine with me."

* * *

Natalie looked over at Dean and pursed her lips together. She focused on the road in front of them and sighed. "You know I overheard your conversation with Sam last night."

Dean faintly smiled, "Yeah, I figured that you did." Dean looked over at her, "I'm waiting for you to call me out on it."

Natalie sighed and shook her head, "I am not going to say anything. You had your reason for doing what you did. Even though I can't say that I approve of it. I think you should have given him another chance."

Dean's smile grew and he gazed over at her. Natalie looked at him, catching his gaze, "What?"

Dean's eyes focused back on the road, "Nad, have I ever told you that you really help keep me in line." Natalie brows furrowed slightly, "I would like to think that I do."

Dean pulls out his phone and begins to scroll through his contacts. Natalie eyes the phone then Dean, "Who are you calling?"

"I'm taking your advice." Dean said putting the phone up to his ear. Natalie smiled, knowing that he was calling Sam. "Something definitely changed in you." Dean shrugged, "Like I said...I had a lot of time to think."

* * *

The Impala was parked near a bridge, Dean and Natalie were waiting for Sam to meet up with them. Natalie was very happy, more like elated, that Dean was going to give this another go. In her eyes, it was a step in the right direction for the brothers. For them to get back to where they were before all of this went down.

Natalie sat on the hood of the Impala, her knees pulled into her chest. While Dean leaned up against the side of the car. Another car begins to pull up in front of them and Sam gets out. Natalie wasn't going to lie to herself by saying she was so happy to see Sam again.

Dean approaches, "Sam." Dean pulls out Ruby's knife and Sam begins to look nervous. He hands it over to Sam. "If you are serious and you want back in...you should hang onto this. I'm sure you're rusty."

Sam lets out a breath and takes the knife. His eyes were fixed on the knife, he doesn't try to even look at Dean.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was wrong." Dean said.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

Dean huffed and shook his head, "It's a long story and it also involves little miss 'right' back there." Sam looked past Dean, looking at Natalie who gave him a small smile. "The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles Heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We all keep each other human."

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down." Sam added.

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet." Sam nods and the two brothers stand in a brief silence. "So, what do we do now?" Sam asks.

"We make our own future. Do it our own way." Dean offered. Sam shrugs, "Guess we have no other choice." Dean nods and turns around looking back at Natalie. "Let's hit the road." The two brothers walk towards the Impala, and Dean notices a big grin on Natalie's face.

"What are smiling about?" Dean asked. Natalie shrugged and shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing." Natalie scooches towards the front end of the car and hopped off. She turns to both of them, "Just nice to see the two of you together again."

Natalie clapped her hands together and walked over to back door, "Well, should we get back on the road, gentlemen?" Dean smirked and walked over to the drivers door while Sam walked up to the passenger side door. "Yes, ma'am."

**So this was a long chapter. Decided that I would just finish everyone in one chapter. Anyways how did you all like it? Don't forget to drop me a review! Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Here is the next chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy_

_So I thought that I would answer some of the reviews. So if you have a question you want to ask post them in your review and I will answer them in the authors note at the beginning of new chapters._

_Guest: Natalie's death in the last chapter had nothing to do with her being sick now. It was just a little fever she has been having. The cause of her death in the future will remain secret. I'll let your guy's imaginations run wild with how she died. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

"Other than that how is everything over there?" Natalie was outside of a small burger joint, talking to Marina. She had called a few minutes earlier and Natalie excused herself from the boys to talk with her.

"_Yeah, everything is fine I about you Nad? You always ask how I am but I never get to ask about you." _Marina offered.

Natalie let out a breath, "I am doing alright. Being out here back on the road, I don't know, it's kind of therapeutic for me. Gives me something to do in order to keep my mind occupies."

"_Well, I am glad that you are keeping yourself busy. Oh and Aunt Clara wanted me to tell you that she has a few of her friends are working on the whole case with Amdusias." _Marina added.

"Has she found out any new information?" Natalie asked.

"_No. But, she will call you if there is any major developments." _Natalie nodded and sighed.

"Thanks Mari."

"_No problem Nad. I'll talk to you later." _Marina hung up and Natalie turned around to walk back into the restaurant.

"Natalie Collins." A voice suddenly came from behind her. Natalie froze and she slowly put her phone back in her pocket. Her eyes gazed up, fixing on Sam and Dean with their backs turned to her. But, she could sense a familiarity in that voice she just heard. It was from far in her past, a voice that she hadn't heard in years.

Natalie slowly turned around and her eyes grew wide when she saw who it was. "Jake?"

Jake smiled and nodded his head, "It's nice to see you to Natalie. Though it has been a long time hasn't it?"

Natalie continued to stare at Jake in disbelief. She shook her head and smiled, "Yeah, it's been a long time." Jake stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

Natalie stepped back, "So, uh, how have you been."

"I've been alright. Just been out...hunting with my dad." Jake admitted.

Natalie's brows raised in a surprise questioning look, "You are a hunter now?"

Jake nodded, "Couldn't help myself. Asked my dad if he would train me...and he did."

"So I take it, that you both are on a case out here. Where is your dad?" Natalie asked.

"He's over at the motel. Thought I'd come and get us some food." Natalie nodded.

The door to the restaurant opened, Sam and Dean walked out with the food. Dean looked up and saw Natalie talking with some dude that he had never seen before. Dean nudged Sam in the side and pointed towards Natalie. Sam looked at where he was pointing and his brows raised.

"Do you know who that guy is? Dean asked. His eyes fixed on the boy.

Sam shrugged and shook his head, "Should I know him?"

Dean and Sam began to walk over to Natalie. Jake saw this and motioned towards them, causing Natalie to become confused. Her brows furrowed and opened her mouth to say something when Dean and Sam came up on either sides of her and she sighed in realization. "Whose the kid?" Dean asked.

"Uhm, Dean and Sam, this is Jake Smith. Jake, this is Sam and Dean Winchester." Natalie finished.

Dean looked over at her, "You know this kid?"

Natalie nodded, "Yeah, I know him. I've known him for years actually...he's a hunter as well."

Dean hummed in response and forced a small smile. He turned and looked at Jake, making the young man feel uncomfortable. Natalie nudge Dean in his side causing his gaze at Jake to break. "Sorry, Jake. Dean is just...being...his usual self."

Jake shrugged it off, "It's fine. I better head off anyways. See you soon, Natalie." He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her once again. Dean looked away, slightly annoyed with Jake, while Sam just stood there. Jake gave a small nod to both Dean and Sam before walking off towards the restaurant.

Dean watched Jake go into the building before turning to look at Natalie. She could feel his eyes burning into her and she finally looked at him, "What?! Why are you giving me that look?"

Dean shrugged and raised his arms, "I didn't say anything."

"No. But you were giving me a look. What is the look for?" Natalie pestered.

Dean walked over to the drivers door and opened it, "I think we should get back on the road. Found a case for us to look at."

Natalie narrowed her eyes at him and looked over at Sam. "Seriously? What-" Natalie said, pointing over at Dean. Sam shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know. Dean just...not really trusting of just anyone after...well you know."

Natalie sighed and threw her head back, "I swear if he is going to be like that every time I see someone I know...I don't know what I will do."

Sam smiled, "You just have to get through it." Dean rolled down the window, "Come on you two! Gotta get going." Natalie turned towards Dean and glared at him, "We're coming."

* * *

"So..." Sam laughed, "What is with this job?"

"Some guy suffers a head-on collision in a parked car? Id say that's worth checking out." Dean said.

"Yeah, definitely, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back." Dean answered. There was a long pause between the two of them. Natalie sighed and looked out the window.

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if—if the colt is really out there somewhere..."

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we didn't find anything." Dean finished.

"Okay. But Dean...I mean, if we're gonna—ice the devil..."

"This is what we're doing! Okay? End of discussion." Natalie jumped at the beginning of Dean's little outburst. She sighed once again and leaned her head against the window. Another long pause ensued in the car, causing Natalie to feel uncomfortable in the silence.

"It's just that this is our first real case, back at it together. You know, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on." Dean finally offered.

Sam scoffed, "So you think I need training wheels."

"No, 'we'. We need training wheels, you and me. As a team. Okay?" Sam looks over at Dean and nods. "Okay."

"Man, I really want this to be a fresh start. For the both of us. For all three of us." Dean said, looking into the rearview mirror at Natalie, who seemed to be out in her own world.

"You with us on this Nad." Dean spoke out to Natalie.

Natalie looked up at Dean, "Hmmm?" Dean's brows raised and it took her a few seconds before she remembered what he had said. "Oh, yeah. I agree." Dean nodded his head and focused his attention on driving.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Natalie enter the Sheriff's Department and begin to look for the Sheriff. Dean leaned towards Natalie, "You sure you're feeling alright for this."

"Yes, Dean. I feel a lot better." Natalie said offhandedly. Dean briefly glanced over at her, a bit of skepticism written on his face.

They approach the Sheriff and took out their badges. "Agents Bonham and Copeland. And our Intern Camille James." The Sheriff shakes all of their hands, "Rick Carnegie. Good to meet ya. So you're here on account of Cal Hawkins' death?"

"That's right." Sam confirmed.

"Well, 'fraid you came a long way for nothing. We already booked the guy that did it." Sam and Dean looked at each other as Natalie's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry; who do you think did it?" Sam asked.

"I'll show you." Carnegie said, leading them to the interview room. The four of them sit down at a table as Carnegie plays a tape that was recorded that the police confiscated at the crime scene.

"Cal? Is something wrong?" Jim's voice could be heard on the tape. The video then shows Cal's head smashed into the windshield and Jim began to panic. Natalie pursed her lips together, holding down her disgust at the sight of Cal's head. The video then suddenly cuts to static and Carnegie turns off the TV.

"Sicko taped his own handiwork." Carnegie said, turning back towards Dean, Sam and Natalie.

The three of them looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. "I don't follow." Sam admitted.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal." Carnegie confirmed.

"How can you know that for sure? I mean besides the video, was there any other evidence that pointed to him as the suspect?" Natalie asked.

"He was the only one on the scene for miles." Carnegie said.

"They were best friends though." Sam said.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim." Carnegie offered.

"So basically you are going on with the fact that he was the only one at the crime scene." Natalie said.

Carnegie nodded and Natalie narrowed her eyes slightly. "And how exactly did Jim slam Cal into a windshield with all the force of an eighty mile per hour crash?" Dean asked.

Carnegie froze and blinked a couple of times, not really thinking to much into how Cal died. "Maybe, drugs?"

Dean and Natalie raised their brows in disbelief. "Look, you know this ain't brain surgery. Whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple."

Natalie huffed. "Right because something like that..." she pointed towards the TV, "is a murder that should be dubbed as simple."

Dean looked over at Sam, "Um, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim." Sam said.

* * *

"I was in the house when it happened, I didn't even see it." Jim said.

"For argument's sake, say we believe you." Dean offered.

Jim looked up at them, surprised Dean would even suggest that, "Why would you? The cops didn't."

"Well we're not your typical cops." Dean answered.

"Please, just tell us what you saw." Sam said once again.

"It's not what I saw, it's what I heard. Tires squealing, glass breaking." Jim sighs, "It was the car that did it."

All three of them raise their eyebrows, "The car?" Sam asked just to clarify Jim's answer.

"I mean, I heard about the curse, but, I just that it was a load of crap." Jim began to ramble.

"Curse, what do you mean a curse?" Dean asked.

"The car. Little Bastard." Jim clarified.

Dean looked at Jim, with a stunned expression, "Li—Little Bastard? As in the Little Bastard?"

Sam turned to Dean, "Wait, wait, wait, uh, what's Little Bastard?"

"It's James Dean's car. It's the one he was killed in." Dean offered.

"Yeah, that's the one. Cal had been looking for it for years. I mean, hell, we both had. But he found it first." Jim said.

"Oh we are definitely checking this out." Dean said. Natalie smiled in amusement at how excited Dean was in seeing this car.

* * *

Dean walks around the car, inspecting every inch of it, his eyes adorned with admiration. The windshield was stained with blood and a piece of it was missing where Cal's head was.

"So is this like Christine?" Sam asked.

"Christine is fiction. This is real." Dean said.

Sam looked over at Natalie, who raised brows and shrugged, "Okay. Enlighten us both."

Dean looked over at Sam and Natalie, "Well after James Dean died his mechanic bought the wreckage and he fixed it up. And it repaid him by falling on him. And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack." Dean looked back down at the car, "I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece."

Sam hummed in response. "Then, in nineteen-seventy, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since. I'm telling you man, if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy." Dean offered.

"So how do we find out?" Sam asked.

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only real way to know is the engine number." Dean added.

Sam nods, "I'm guessing the engine number-?"

Dean gazed over at him, "On the engine. Yep." Dean sighed and took off his jacket. Natalie could feel a sense of nervousness about this. She didn't know if she truly believed this car could be the cause but she has seen stranger things. Sam takes off his jacket as well and sets it aside. The two of them stare at the car with a small hesitation.

Sam turns to Dean, "You want me to do it."

"No...No, I've got it." Dean answered. He looks down at the car, "Okay, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, so...please don't hurt me."

Dean slowly lies down on a roller board and a pencil in his mouth, then rolls himself under the car, his eyes leveled at a printed number on the engine. Sam and Natalie look at each other, the tension that was building was slowly suffocating the both of them.

The car suddenly shudders causing Sam and Natalie to stare at the car with wide eyes. Sam kneels on the ground and looks under the car, "Need a flashlight?"

Dean jumps and shakes his head, "No. Don't...do anything, just go away."

"You—uh, okay." Sam said.

"Don't speak. Alright?" In fact, don't even look at her, both of you, she might not like that." Dean said.

Sam stands back up and walks over to Natalie. The two of them keep their eyes focused on the car and are startled when it shudders once again. Dean finally rolls out from under the car and takes a deep breath. Dean stands up and hands the paper over to Sam.

"Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to nineteen-fifty-five." Dean said.

"That's a lot of research." Sam said.

Dean shrugged, "Well, I guess I just made your afternoon." Dean sighs and looks over at Natalie, who was giving him a look he couldn't read, before walking away.

Natalie turns to Sam, "Well, guess you and I should head back to the motel and start the research." Sam offered her a small smile before they left the garage.

* * *

Sam and Natalie continued browsing through papers and checking for information on the internet. It felt like they had been at this for days when really it had only been a few hours. Natalie rubbed the sides of her head, feeling her headache beginning to come back.

Natalie got up and went over to her bag, pulled out what was left of the medicine Dean had bought her, and took two pills. She popped them in her mouth and quickly swallowed.

"Well, I think we have tracked down all of the previous owners." Sam said.

Natalie sighed in relief and sat back down in the chair across from him, "Good. I have to say, I don't know how you can handle doing all of this research."

Sam laughed, "It's what I have always done, plus, I don't really mind. Though sometimes it can get tiring." Sam pulled out his phone from his pocket, "We should call him to give him the info."

Sam dialed out Dean's number, put the phone on speaker, and placed it down on the table.

"_Yo."_

"Hey, it took us a while but we were able to trace all of the car's previous owners." Sam said.

"_Any of 'em die bloody?" _Dean asked. Natalie and Sam heard someone breaking a triangle of pool balls and they looked at each other. "Dean are you in a bar?" Sam asked.

There was a small silence on the other end, _"No, I-I'm in a restaurant." "Here's your beer." _

Natalie shakes her head while Sam rolled his eyes, _"That happens to have a bar as well."_

"We have been working our asses off here...and you are over at a bar." Sam said.

"Hey, world's smallest violin, pal, I spend the afternoon up Christina's skirt. I need a drink." Dean defended.

Natalie scoffed, "Yeah, okay Dean. But, just listen because we have some info to give you."

"_Alright, shoot." _

"The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia; drove it 'til he died in nineteen seventy two." Sam added.

"_So you're saying?"_

"That Porsche is not, nor has it ever been, James Dean's car. It's a fake Little Bastard." Sam finished.

"_Well then what was it that killed the guy?" _

"Good question. We are going to have to get more information." Sam said.

"_Right, let me finish up here and I'll be back there soon." _

**Hope you all liked the chapter! Don't forget to drop me a review! Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Since Supernatural returns tonight I will treat you all to another update! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Dean opened the door to the motel, startling both Natalie and Sam. "Hey, you two come on let's go."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"There has been another one." Dean said. Natalie and Sam got up from their chairs and grabbed their coats.

"Do you know anything about what happened?" Natalie asked as they walked over to the Impala.

"No I just heard about it on my way back here." Dean admitted. He started the car and quickly drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Did you two manage to find what could be doing this?" Dean suddenly asked.

Sam shook his head and sighed, "Don't really have enough to go off of. Maybe this new murder could give us more info."

The car turned down a residential road and they came upon a house taped off and cop cars surrounding the perimeter. Dean parked the car and the three of them got out. They showed their badges to the officers who then allowed them access to the house.

They walked up the stairs and downt he hall towards the office. A forensic squad were photographing the scene and taking evidence.

"Heard you got another weird one." Dean said.

Carnegie turned to them and nodded his head, "Uh, well, it's a little strange on the surface, I admit, but you know, once you look at the facts..."

"William hill died from a gunshot wound to the head. No gun, no gunpoweder, no bullet." Sam chimed in.

Dean shrugs, "Nope. Nothing strange about that."

"Well there's gotta be a reasonable explanation. There always is." Carnegie tried to reason.

"Well what's your reasonable explanation?" Dean asked.

Carnegie looked around the room for a small moment and then turns back to them, "Professional killer." he whispered.

Sam leaned forward slightly, "Come again?"

"Well, CIA, NSA, one of them trained to be assassins, like Michael Calyton." Carnegie explained.

Sam, Dean and Natalie stared at Carnegie, all three of them in disblief that he would even sugges that. Natalie's mouth fell agape and then bit down on her lip.

"Right." Dean finally said.

"You're welcome to look around, but—but these guys don't leave fingerprints."

Sam nodded, "Mind if we talk with the witness?"

"Be my guest. She's not making any snese. And she'snot making any sense in spanish either." Carnegie offered.

Dean, Sam and Natalie walk out of the house and towards the witness, Consuela.

"Consuela Alvarez?" Dean asked.

Consuela turns to them and nods her head, "Yes?"

"FBI." They showed their badges to the police officer, who then leaves. "Now, uh, you said you saw something in the professor's house. Right? Something in the window?"

"Estaba sacando la basura. Imiré por la ventana y vi al hombre que mató al Señor Hill!" Consuela exclaimed. Dean and Natalie stared at her with wide eyes, not knowing what she just said.

Sam walks over to her and knelt down in front of her, "Uh, Señora Alvarez. Cálmese, por favor." Sam looks back at Dean and Natalie trying to figure out what to say.

"Uh, diganos lo que vio?" Sam asked. Natalie smiled in amusement while Dean flashed a big grin. "Nice." Dean said to Sam.

"Freshman Spanish." Sam answered.

"Era alto. Muy alto. Y llevaba el abrigo negro largo y tenía bigotes."

Sam glances between Consuela to Natalie and Dean as he began to translate, "Okay, uh, a tall man, very tall. With a long back coat and a..." Sam turns to Consueala, "A beard?" She nods in affirmation.

"Y un sombrero." Consuela added.

"The dude was wearing a combrero?" Dean asked in confusion.

"No, no, no, un sombrero alto." Consuela corrected.

"No a tall hat." Sam said.

"So like a top hat." Dean

Consuela motions above her head, "Un sombrero alto. Muy alto!"

"What, you mean like a—like a stovepipe hat." Dean said imitating her gesture.

"Si." Consquela confirmed.

Natalie thought for a moment and turned towards Dean and Sam, "Like the hat Abraham Lincoln wore."

Consuela began to sob, "Si, El Presidenete Lincoln." The three of them exchange condused looks. "Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!"

"What?" Natalie and Dean asked in unison.

Consuela nodded. "So, I go home now?"

"Si. Gracias." Sam said. Consuela walks away leaving the three of them in a confused silence.

"So...Abraham Lincoln...killed this guy. What the hell is going on?" Natalie asked. Dean and Sam shared a look, not really knowing themselves.

* * *

The three of them went back to the motel to do more research, to try and find something that could explain these weird murders. Sam and Natalie were on their laptops, while Dean was rewatching the video of Cal's death. His eyes fix on something and he pauses the video, backing up a few frames when a figure in a red jacket appears reflects on the chrome of the car wheel.

"Whoa." Natalie and Sam look up from their laptops and over at Dean.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean skims back through the frames to double check and finds that it's there in one frame but not the other. Dean turns the laptop around for Sam to look and Natalie gets up from the bed and walks over behind Sam and gazes down at the screen.

"It's a freeze-frame from Jim Grossman's video." Dean said.

Sam and Natalie look closer at the paused image. "Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?" Dean asked.

Natalie took another good look at the frame and shrugged. "Yeah, that looks like James Dean."

Dean turned the laptop back around to him, "So we have Abraham Lincoln and James Dean? Famous ghost?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe."

Dean scoffed, "Well that's just silly."

"No actually, uh, there is a ton of lore on famous ghosts. More than the, you know, not-famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before." Sam said.

"Yeah, but now we got two of them? Two extremely pissed off ghosts?" Dean questioned.

"Who are ganking their fans." Sam added.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln." Sam answered.

"And Cal must've been a James Dean freak. He spent seventeen years of life tracking down the guy's car." Dean added.

"So basically we have two famous and really pissed off ghosts and they are killing their...big fans?" Natalie asked. Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's what it looks like." Sam affirmed.

"Well, that is muchos loco." Dean added.

Sam grins, 'Muy."

Dean looks up at him and his brows furrowed. "Not 'muchos'." Sam corrected.

Dean gives Sam a look and Natalie tried to stiffle a laugh.

"Yeah, well, the big question is, what the hell are they doing here?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House—"

"And James Dean at a race track, but...what the hell are they doing in Canton?" Dean finished.

Natalie smacked her lips together, "Well then boys I think this calls for some more research." Dean cringed and Sam sat back in his seat.

Sam goes back on his laptop and begins to search through various websites, while Dean stands next to the sink drinking a soda. Sam stops typing and frowns, "You have got to be kidding me." Dean and Natalie walk over to Sam and read the screen.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean said. Natalie bit the inside of her cheek and sighed.

* * *

Natalie walked past a few wax figures, some of them she recognised and the others were ones of people she wasn't familiar with. Though she had to admit that she found wax figures, creepy yet interesting.

"Dude, he's short." Dean said. Natalie looked over to see Dean standing next to a wax figure of Ghandi.

"Hey. Gandhi was a great man." Sam defended.

Dean let out a laugh, "Yeah, for a smurf." Natalie rolled her eyes and laughed before turning her attention back to the figures.

The museum owner comes down the stairs, slightly out of breath. "Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of the year."

Dean looks around the room, they were all empty, "This is busy?"

"Well, not right now, but it's early." The owner said.

Dean furrowed his brows, "It's four-thirty."

The owner nodded and glanced between the three of them, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, well, we are writing a piece for Tavel Magazine." Sam said.

"Yeah, on how,uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are." Dean said.

"That's fantastic. A little press, just what we need." The owner expressed with a bit of excitement.

"Great. Well we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and James Dean." Sam added.

"Two of our most popular displays." The owner aknowledged.

"Really? So I guess it's safe to say that they bring in a lot of visitors?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, we have our regulars." The owner responded.

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they?" Dean asked.

The owner nodded. "As a matter of fact, they were. Yeah, I heard about what happened to them. It's tragic Oh—you—that's not gonna be in the article, is it?"

"No, of course not." Sam affirmed.

"Yeah you know, I gotta tell you—that Lincoln is so lifelike, I mean, you can just imagine them moving around. You ever see anything like that?" Dean began to pry.

The owner frowns and gives him a confused look, "Uh...no."

"No?" Dean asked again.

"Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum...unusual? You know, for the article?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'll say. There isn't another place like us, not anywhere."

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat." The owner said, pointing towards Lincoln.

"It is?" Sam asked.

"Almost like his remains." Dean began to press again.

"Uh, I guess?" The owner asnwered.

Dean looked at him and grinned. Natalie glanced over at Dean and nudged him in the side. She leaned closer to him, "I think you're trying a little to hard Dean." she whispered. Dean casted her a look before focusing his attention back on the owner.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects, would you?" Sam asked.

"Ooh, yeah. Got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This." He gestured to the leather jacket he was wearing.

"And who did that belong to?" Sam questioned.

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four." The owner exclaimed giving the three of them two thumbs up. Natalie pursed her lips together, holding back a laugh that was beating it's way out.

"W-wow. Yeah, that's reall cool...ish." Sam responded.

"This? This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids." The owner offered.

"The kids?"

"Yeah, Gen Y." The owner answered. "Computer games, cell phones, sexting." Dean raises his eyebrows. "They're just fas. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again." He gives them another double thumbs up. Natalie turned away slightly, finding it harder to keep in her laugh. Sam awkwardly returned the gesture as the owner turned and walked up the stairs.

Once he was out of sight, Natalie finally let out the laugh that she had been holding in. Dean turned to Sam and gave him a double thumbs up with a wide grin on his face. Natalie saw this, only to cause another laugh to escape, but he only earned an annoyed glare from Sam.

* * *

Natalie walks out of the motel and puts what she needed for the job into the trunk. Sam finishes loading a shotgun before placing it in the trunk as well. Natalie turns and walks back towards the motel door with Sam right behind her. As they approach the door they can hear Dean talking to someone.

"_Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe it?...Why so kill crazy? Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got them all hot and bothered." _Natalie looks over at Sam, his face reading an expression that she couldn't read. _"Yeah, well we all know whose fault that is...Well I'm sorry but it's true." _

Sam suddenly pushes the door open causing Dean to turn quickly around. "I'll call you later. Bye." Dean said before hanging up the phone and turning back to Sam and Natalie.

"Did you two get the trunk packed?" Dean asked.

Natalie crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah, it's all packed." she answered.

"Who was that on the phone?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, putting the phone in his pocket. "Bobby."

"And?" Sam pressed.

"Nothing." Dean said.

Sam scoffed, "So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard?"

Dean shrugged, "Pretend or don't pretend whatever floats your boat."

"This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean." Sam defended.

"Well this is about as fresh as it gets." Dean added. Sam stood in place, bit the inside of his cheek, before walking out of the room. Natalie closed her eyes and sighed, running her hand through her hair. She looked over at Dean, and watched as he picked up his jacket and began to make his way over to the door. Natalie held out her arm, stopping Dean in his tracks.

His eyes fixed on her and she gave him a hardened look. "Dean...this needs to stop.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about." Dean went to walk forward when Natalie grabbed a hold of his arm stopping him again.

"You know exactly what I mean. This attitude you have towards Sam...it needs to stop." Natalie pressed.

"I allowed him to come back, so we could start over. But, it's hard, alright. After everything..." Dean defended.

"I know, Dean. But, you allowed Sam to come back. You agreed to give him another chance. But this cold shoulder act you are giving him, it's damaging that chance." Dean scoffed and broke his gaze on Natalie. "Sam knows that he screwed up Dean, and he is trying to make everything better. But, continuously throwing all of this back in his face, it's not doing any of you any good."

Dean sighed, running a hand down his face. He knew that Natalie was right, but it wasn't easy to just put himself on the path of forgiveness. Sam chose a damn demon over his own brother. That isn't something that can just be so easily forgotten. "He should have listened. But, now he went with Ruby and started this whole mess. All of this, it's his..."

She leaned closer to him, "You want a new start. You want to try and get back to where you and Sam were...then clean up your damn act." Natalie fumed.

Her eyes glared at him for only a moment before she turned and walked out of the motel room. Natalie could feel her heart racing. She never thought that she would have to do that, especially towards Dean. But, she had enough. Dean wanted a new start but because of his bad attitude he was hurting that cause. He had to stop his act and try to forgive. It may be hard for him, but it is for the best.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! How did you like Natalie towards the end? Don't forget to drop me a review! Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Here is the next chapter for you all! I wanted to get the chapter up sooner but school is kicking my butt right now. Also! I edited Sam and Natalie's goodbye scene in chapter 5 a little bit. That also means, I will be re-editing the previous chapters in this story AND I will be re-editing Carry On. I was reading through Carry On and I feel it could use some touch ups. So chapters for this story might be a little slower than usual because I will be re-editing Carry On. _

_**Guest:** Sam and Natalie will be getting together but that won't happen until the next story or possibly not until the fourth installment. It all depends how I want everything to plan out. I want their relationship to develop naturally, so that it doesn't seem rushed. But, yes Sam and Natalie are going to be together. This story and Carry On are all about the development in their relationship. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

The three of them walked through the museum, none of them saying a word to each other. Though, Sam could sense a tension between Natalie and Dean. They didn't speak to each other during the ride to the museum and they won't even look at each other. Clearly, something happened back at the motel that Sam had no idea about. He wanted to ask Natalie but, he felt that it was something that should be left alone...for now.

Natalie on the other hand didn't feel a bit sorry for what she said to Dean. She wasn't trying to come off as a bitch, she just told him how she really felt. Dean called Sam and told him that he could come back, so that the two of them could have a fresh start. Instantly, he begins giving Sam the cold-shoulder act and that was unacceptable in Natalie's eyes. Sam was trying to make things right, but Dean wasn't giving him the cooperation and support that was needed. Natalie felt she had to step in and address the situation.

Dean approaches Lincoln and takes off his hat, as Sam fetches a metal trash can. Sam turns around and finds Dean wearing Lincoln's hat.

Dean looked at him with a cheeky grin, "Hey, check it out." Natalie's eyes turned and fixed on Dean. "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat." Dean said, his voice had lowered to imitate Lincoln's.

Sam sighs, "Dean." he sets down the trash can and hold his hand out for the hat.

Dean's face fell slightly, "We can't have any fun with this?" Dean asked. Natalie smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, get outta here. Okay?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged and sighed in defeat, "I'll go grab East of Eden's keychain, then." Dean walks into the next room, leaving Sam and Natalie in the main room.

Natalie and Sam continued to scan the room. Sam looks at Lincoln and inches closer to him, while Natalie walks along towards the door Dean went through, her eyes scanning the mannequins. The double doors Dean went through suddenly slammed shut causing Natalie to jump back in surprise. Sam spun around facing the doors and Natalie gazed back at him before reaching for the handles. Only to find the doors wouldn't open.

Natalie tried opening the doors, but they wouldn't budge. She raised her fist against the door and began to bang on the wood, "Dean?" Sam rushes over and tries to open the doors as well, but they still wouldn't budge. Natalie soon sees her breath begin to condense before her and Sam notices it as well. Both of them turn around, their guns held at the ready.

Natalie's eyes carefully scan the room, when they both heard a noise coming from their left. Their heads turned toward that direction when their guns fly out of their hands. Natalie soon feels herself being flung back, her body hitting the wall across the room.

"Nad!" Sam called out.

Natalie rolled onto her side, her eyes were closed and her back was screaming from the contact it made against the wall. She looked up and saw what looked like Gandhi, clinging onto Sam's back. Natalie sat there for a moment, truly confused to the sight that she was seeing. Gandhi...was on Sam's back. The doors that were locked soon began to rattle, as Dean tried to get back through. Natalie, as quick as she could, got back on her feet when Sam's voice stopped her.

"Nad! Get the—" Sam tried to speak but Gandhi was strangling him.

Natalie could feel herself begin to panic, when the doors suddnly bursted open and Dean stumbled in. Even he was confused to what he was seeing. "Gandhi?" Dean questioned.

Sam looks over at Natalie and motioned towards the wax figure of Gandhi. It only took her a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. Natalie quickly ran over to the wax figure and took Gandhi's glasses, throwing them in the metal trashcan.

"Dean! I need the lighter fluid!" Natalie called out. Dean reacted quickly, throwing her the fluid. Natalie quickly poured it over the glasses, lit a match and threw it into the trashcan. Natlaie looked up just in time to see Gandhi disappear.

Sam bends over and begins to gasp for air. Natalie makes her way back over to and stands before him as Dean stands next to her.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool?" Dean asked. Natalie and Sam both glare at Dean, who shrugged, "I mean come on. Gandhi? Really?" Natalie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Natalie grabbed her coffee from the counter and walked out of the cafe. She originally went out to get the boys some food but they didn't want anything. So she just settled for some coffee to wake herself up. They were going to head out on the road and Natalie couldn't wait to get out of this town. She was hoping that leaving would help relieve some of the tension between her and Dean, though she wasn't to sure about that.

Natalie crossed the street and walked through the motel parking lot. She went through the entrance and made her way down the hallway where their room was. Natalie opens the door and is confused to find Sam and Dean back in their suits.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked, closing the door behind her.

Dean turns to her, "You. Need to change. We just got a call sheriff. This isn't over yet."

Natalie's brows furrowed, "I don't understand. We burned the glasses."

Dean shrugged, "Apparently, there is something else we missed."

Natalie sighed and set down her coffee, "Well go on and wait by the car, I'll be out there soon." Sam and Dean walk out of the room. Natalie quickly changed her clothes, picked up her coffee and rushed out of the room. She drank as much as she could, burning her tongue in the process, before dumping it into the trashcan. Natalie quickly got into the backseat before Dean sped off, out of the parking lot.

They walk into the department and head straight over to Carnegie, who was sitting at a desk. "Sheriff Carnegie, what happened?" Sam asked.

Carnegie stands up, shaking his head and shrugged, "I don't know! I really don't know!" he called out, pointing back towards the interview room. The three of them walk into the room, where there are two girls crying.

"Excuse us, girls, Hi, we're the FBI." Dean said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked.

"It was horrible!"

"Way horrible." Both of them said in unison. Natalie's brows raised slightly.

"What was horrible?" Sam asked.

"I thought she'd be nice!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"I still can't believe it." The other added.

Natalie huffed and bit the inside of her cheek, "Believe what? What happened?" Natalie asked, a little bit of an edge to her voice.

"She took Danielle!"

"Who?" Dean and Natalie asked. The girls looked at each other skeptically, wondering if they should tell them.

"It's okay, you're safe, just, tell us. Who took your friend?" Sam asked, trying to reassure them.

"It was...Paris Hilton." One of the girls finally admitted.

Sam, Dean and Natalie went quiet, their eyes remained fixed on the girls. All three of them didn't know what to think about this.

"Wait, a minute." Natalie said. "Did you say...Paris Hilton took your friend?" The girls nodded in affirmation, causing Natalie look over at Dean with confusion.

"She looked really good, though."

"Skinny!"

"Skinny and fast."

Dean blinked a couple of times at the speed of their words, "What—wait—huh?"

"Where did they go?" Sam asked.

"We don't know, they just sort of vanished." The girl confessed.

Dean turns to Sam and Natalie, clearing his throat, before looking back at the girls. "Would you excuse us for just a minute?" Dean, Natalie and Sam walk back to the doorway and huddled together.

"Paris Hilton's not dead as far as we know, right?" Dean asked.

"Pretty sure, no." Sam responded.

"So that means, whatever this is, it's not a ghost." Natalie added.

"So, if this isn't a ghost...what? Paris Hilton is a homicidal maniac—" Dean asked.

"Or we just missed something." Sam finished.

Dean glanced back at the girls, before turning back around, "What do you wanna do then?"

Sam sighs and begins to ponder for a moment. "I am gonna need to get to the morgue."

* * *

Natalie and Dean are leaning against the Impala, waiting for Sam to finish up in the morgue. The two sat in silence, still feeling the tension between them. Natalie wanted to try and talk with him, but she didn't know what to say.

Dean cleared his throat, causing Natalie to gaze over at him, "You know, you're right."

Natalie blinked in confusion, "Right about what?"

"Everything you said. You're right. I told Sam to come back...I allowed him to. And giving him this cold act...it's not helping either of us. He is trying to make things right...but I am not cooperating." Natalie slightly nodded her head, her gaze on him fell. "It's just after everything, I just had all of this built anger, I just had to let it out."

"Dean, you don't have to explain anything to me. I mean it. I know that what Sam did is hard to forgive , but as long as you two get back on the right track, then all of this will be forgiven," Natalie said.

Dean nodded before focusing his attention back on the building when Sam walked out. Sam walks down the steps and make his way across the streets towards Natalie and Dean.

"I can't believe I missed it." Sam said.

"Missed what?" Dean asked.

"Went back ove the two vics. There was blood loss. Major blood loss." Sam answered.

"Oh, well, being a gory swear will do that to you." Dean offered.

"No, I—I mean more blood loss than a—a car crash or a head wound should cause, almost like it—"

"Something's feeding." Dean finished.

"Yeah."

"And then..." Sam takes out a plastic bag, "There were these."

Dean and Natalie look at the bag closely, seeing two round objects that Sam had found. Natalie places her hand underneath the bag, holding it up for her to inspect them closer.

"What the hell? These look like some sort of...seeds." Natalie said.

"Yeah, they are." Natalie and Dean looked up at Sam, "I found them in the vic's bellies."

Natalie eyed the bag and slowly removes her hand. Dean cringed as he looked down at the bag, "I hope you washed your hands." Dean offered.

"They are unlike any seed I've ever seen before." Sam offered.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier." Dean said, patting Sam on the shoulder, "Well let's head back to the motel and find out what kind of seeds...those are." The three of them got into the Impala and headed back to the motel.

* * *

Sam scans through various websites on his laptop, trying to find information on the seeds that he found in the bodies. Dean and Natalie were sitting on the bed, both of them looking through their laptops as well.

"Yahtzee." Natalie and Dean look up at Sam. "Found out what the seeds are. They aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country."

"Where are they from then?" Dean asked.

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkins, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, thirty years ago." Sam answered.

"Meaning?" Natalie asked.

"Meaning...a local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischevious god, could take on infinite form—"

"And let me guess. He liked to munch on his fans." Dean guessed.

Sam laughs, "Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with these seeds."

Natalie and Dean get up from the bed and walk over to Sam. Natalie picks up one of the seeds and examines it.

"So how is he doing it? What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?" Dean questiones, looking at the seed in Natalie's hand.

"Hm. It's as good a guess as any." Sam answered.

"Yeah, well, whatever. How do we kill him?" Dean asked.

"Says here to hop off his head with an iron axe." Sam offered.

Natalie hummed in response and set down the seed back on the table. "Sounds like it should be easy enough."

Dean clapped his hands together, "Right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton."

* * *

Sam and Dean enter, Dean carrying an axe with Sam in front of him wielding a flashlight. Natalie follows from behind Dean, as he motions for Natalie to stay with Sam. She nodded at Dean who moved away from the group. Natalie walked up to Sam, sticking close to him. The two fo them come up to a door with signs reading "Sorry for the inconvenience, CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS". Sam looks over at Natalie and whistled for Dean, who made his way over to them.

Dean and Sam broke the latch and opened the door. They pushed through a plastic cheet to find a room that was decorated to look like a path through the woods that led to a white house and a man standing on the porch. They cautiously enter the room, Dean and Sam branching off, while Natalie walked down the path.

Natalie's eyes scan the house models and various figures, looking for anything that would give the Leshi away. Her eyes fixed on a young woman who was standing next to a tree, her wrists tied to it. Natalie rushed over to her, placing two fingers on the side of her neck to check her pulse.

"Sam. Dean." Natalie called over to them. Dean and Sam rushed over to where Natalie was.

"Is she alive?" Dean asked.

Natalie nodded her head, "Barely, though."

The axe in Dean's hand suddenly flies out of his grip and embeds in a tree on the other side of the path. The three of them turn to see Paris Hilton, no doubt it was the Leshi. The Leshi punches Dean a couple of times, effectively sending him to the ground.

Natalie throws her fist towards the Leshi, only to have it grip her wrist twisting it in the process. The Leshi brings her hand across Natalie's face then picked her up and threw her across the room. Natalie's head hit against the side of a tree, effectively knocking her out. Dean shakes his head, coming out of his daze. He looks up to find the Leshi standing over him, she raised her foot and stomped on Dean's face.

* * *

Dean and Sam soon come to their sense and they begin to struggle for only a second before they realize that they were tied to a tree. The two of them look at each other and Dean mouthed the words 'Where's Nad'. Their eyes begin to scan around them when Sam sees her tied to a tree next to Danielle, though Natalie was unconscious. Sam looked over at Dean and motioned his head to where Natalie was.

"So glad you boys are awake for this. This is gonna be huge." The Leshi finally said.

"Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it." Dean replied as he began to pull at his ropes.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately. So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change." The Leshi said offhandedly.

"Just like the good old day, huh?" Sam questioned.

The Leshi rolled her eyes and huffed, picking up a knife and begins filing her nails. "You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody fives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" Dean patronized.

The Leshi stops filing her nails, a threatening glare filling her eyes. "No. Not since they cut down my and built a Yugo plant."

Dean shrugged, "March of progress, sister."

The Leshi files her nails a couple more times, "For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry, Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy. But then, the best thing ever happened." She puts down her knife and turns to look at the boys. "Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah. But they're not your fans." Sam reminded her.

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton...whatever. I'll take what I can get." The Leshi added.

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are...the nuttiest." Dean confessed.

"No, you, you people, you're the crazy ones. You used to worship gods. But this?" She indicates her Paris Hilton disguise. "This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?"

Dean raises his brows and nodded in agreement at the Leshi's statement. "You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have _US Weekly." _

"I don't know. I'm more of a _Penthouse Forum _man myself." Dean said, clicking his tongue and winking at the Leshi.

"Maybe, but...there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy." She threatened.

"Well I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh...you can't eat me. See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never seen _House of Wax." _Dean said.

The Leshi cocked her head to the side, "No. But I can read your mind, Dean. I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right?"

Dean goes silent and his eyes hardened. The Leshi smirked and walks over to the tree with the axe embedded in it. Dean begins to pull at his ropes once again.

"And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up." She reaches for the axe when Dean finally pulls his wrists free from the ropes. He sprints across the room and tackles the Leshi to the floor. Sam begins to desperately pull at his ropes in an attempt to get free.

The Leshi manages to kneel on top of Dean and began to punch him repeatedly in the face. Sam finally pulls free from his ropes and pulls the axe from the tree before dashing across the clearing. Dean was able to throw the Leshi off of him as Sam brings the axe down five times on her neck.

Sam turns to Dean, who was still on the floor. Dean looks up at Sam and sees the grin on Sam's face and holds up a finger. "Don't say a word." Dean warned.

"Dude. You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton!" Sam said, clearly amused by it all.

"Shut up." Dean said, grunting at the pain coming from his head. Sam holds out his hand which Dean took and helped him up on his feet.

"Come on, we need to get the girls out of here." Sam said before making his way over to where the girls were tied up. Dean walked over to Danielle and untied her ropes, while Sam made his way to Natalie. He gently began to tap the side of her face, "Nad...hey come on."

Natalie stirred awake and she could feel a throbbing pain coming from her head. Her eyes opened and she saw Sam in front of her, covered in blood. Her brows furrowed as she began to eye him up and down. "I'm guessing you got the Leshi?" Natalie asked.

Sam began to untie her ropes, "Yep. Wasted her more like it." Natalie nodded her head, though it made her head pain even worse.

"That's good." Natalie said, bringing her palm up to her head. "Man, didn't think that I would ever get over powered by Paris Hilton."

Sam smirked, "Yeah, well, Dean had it worse than you."

Dean glared over at Sam, "Shut up."

Natalie looked over at Dean and smirked, "I'm sorry I missed it all." Natalie said, the sarcasm very apparent in her voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a hold of Danielle, "Yeah, yeah. You can stop the sarcastic attitude. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Dean and Sam carry their bags to the Impala, while Dean was talking on his cell phone. "Uh-huh. Alright. Thank you." He hangs up. "Sheriff Carnegie. Danielle's gonna be fine. She's sworn off _The Simple Life, _but other than that—"

"Glad she's okay." Sam said.

"It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton." Dean says, laughing at the very thought. "That oughta be good." Dean pulls out his keys and opens the trunk of the Impala allowing them to put their bags in.

Dean closes the trunk and looks in through the back window, seeing Natalie fast asleep in the backseat. He smiles and turns to Sam, "Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping to tight of a leash on you. It didn't take me long to realize you were right, especially when Nad chewed my ass out that night."

Sam nodded in realization, before looking over at Natalie, "No wonder you guys were so quiet with each other."

"But she was right...and so were you. I mean, hell, I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either, you know I did break the first seal."

"You didn't know, Dean." Sam added.

"Yeah, well neither did you." Dean said. "I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go, but, you did kill Lilith."

"And start the apocalypse." Sam finished.

"Which neither of us saw coming. I mean, who'd have thought killing Lilith would've been a bad thing?" Dean defended. "Point is, I was so worried about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually doing to you." Dean paused and took a breath. "So, for that I'm sorry."

Sam nodded, "Thanks."

Dean tosses the keys in his hands a couple of times, "So where do we go from here?"

"The way I see it, we got one shot at surviving this." Sam said.

"What's that?"

"Maybe I am on deck for the devil, maybe sam with you and Michael, maybe there's no changing that." Sam added.

"Well that's encouraging." Dean answered back.

"But, we can stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta grab whatever's in front of us, kick its ass, and go down fighting." Dean begins to consider this and then nods.

"I can get on board with that." Dean gazes back at Natalie, "And I know Nad is all all for it."

Sam nods and smiles, "Okay. But we're gonna have to do it at the same level."

Dean grins, "You got it." Sam nods again. "I say we get out of here." They both turn and walk over to their respective sides of the car but Dean stops and looks at the keys. "Hey." Sam looks over at him. "You wanna drive?"

Sam looks at the keys, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I could, uh...I could use a nap myself." Dean responded.

Sam smiles a little and takes the keys from Dean. Sam gets into the drivers seat, and gazes over at Dean who settles down and rests his head against the window. Sam then looks into the rearview mirror at Natalie, a small smile tugging at his lips. He starts the car and drives off.

**Alright, so what did you guys think? Don't forget to drop me a review! Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Here is the next update! I meant to get this chapter up earlier but I have just been so tired because of school. I like sticking to updating every other day and I am trying to get back on that schedule. _

_On a lighter note, Jared and Gen finally announced the name of their new baby along with a picture! His name is Shepherd Padalecki and he is the most adorable little baby ever! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. Except for Natalie._

* * *

Natalie took the bandage and re-wrapped it around her wrist. She didn't think it was a big deal but when they went to the hospital after the brawl with the Leshi, Natalie found that she had a sprained wrist. She was less than enthusiastic about the news. But, at least it was only sprained and nothing more serious.

"Can't believe that I got a sprained wrist...from Paris Hilton." Natalie silently seethed to herself. She wrapped the end back around and put the clip in place.

Dean gazed over at Natalie, a smirk growing on his face. Natalie looked over at Dean, glaring at him when she saw his smirk. Dean let out a small laugh and looked at both Sam and Natalie."Well, should we go in and see what all the deal is with this Amber Freer." Dean said, clapping his hands together and walks towards the building.

Upon entering, they make their way down the hall and towards the morgue. The three of them enter the morgue, holding up their badges to the doctor.

"Agents Page and Plant, and our Intern Amy Mills, FBI."

The doctor turns and looks at the three of them, giving them a nod. "Well, what brings you three down here?"

"We need to see Amber Freer's body." Sam said.

The doctor furrowed his brow, "Really? What for?" He questioned.

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Dean asked.

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?" The doctor asked.

"We, uh, has server issues." Sam clarified.

The doctor nodded before turning and walked over to one of the freezers. He opens the door and pulls out the slab that had Amber's body on it. He moves the sheet from her head. Natalie cringed slightly as the wound on Amber's head.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wold or something." The doctor said.

Natalie raised her brow, "Or something."

"But we were wrong." The doctor said, holding up a plastic bag to the three of them. Sam and Natalie leaned in a little closer, getting a better look at the object.

Natalie raised her brow in realization as Sam blinked a couple of times, "Is that a—"

"It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe." The doctor offered.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked grimly.

"Wait, are you saying that she—did this to herself?" Dean asked.

"Uh-huh. She's scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it's hurt like hell, but sure—it's possible." The doctor answered.

Natalie cleared her throat and swallowed down her discomfort, "But, what—what would make her do something like that?"

The doctor shrugged, "Pick your acronym—OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy."

Sam pulls back the sheet a little further and on Amber's right hand he finds four pressed on nails and the middle finger is the only one missing a nail.

"My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case of phantom itch." The doctor offered.

"Phantom itch?" Sam asked, looking up from the body.

"Yup." The doctor responded pulling the cover back over Amber's head and slides the slab back into the freezer. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch—or thinking about one, even—and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

Sam nodded, "Thanks, doc."

The doctor nods and turns to walk away. The three of them huddle close, all of them not really knowing what to make of the situation.

"I really don't know what to think. I mean, scratching her brains out because of a phantom itch? I don't know. It doesn't add up to me." Natalie said.

Dean nodded, "I agree. I think there is something larger at play."

"Right, so what do we do now?" Natalie asked.

"I say go over to where Amber died. See if we can pick up on anything there." Dean offered.

Natalie nodded her head, "Alright then." Natalie turned to walk but caught Sam and Dean scratching their necks and behind their ears. Her brow raised in amusement and a smirk appeared on her face. "Be careful you two, don't want to scratch yourselves to death."

Sam and Dean stopped, gazing down at their hands. Dean then looked up at Natalie, a sort of horrified look on his face. "Shut up." Natalie's smile grew and she laughed, shaking her head, she walked out of the room with Dean and Sam behind her.

* * *

The three of them had driven to the home where Amber was found dead. She had been babysitting a young boy and his parents were the ones that found her dead that night.

Sam sat in an armchair across from the parents. Dean was wandering around the room while Natalie leaned against the entrance to the living room.

"Okay. Now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd, but please just bear with me." Sam said. "Have you noticed any old spots in the house?"

Jimmy's father furrowed his brow, "Uh...no."

"Okay, uh, what about strange smells?" Sam continued.

Dean walks around a corner and sees a little boy giving Dean a curious look. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Don't know yet." Dean walks up to the kid, "It's, uh, Jimmy, right?"

Jimmy nods in affirmation. "So, Amber was your babysitter?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, most of my babysitters sucked." Dean said. "Especially Ms. Chancey. She only cared about two things: Dynasty and bedtime." Dean smiles to himself. "Did you, uh, see anything strange last night?"

Jimmy shook his head, "No, sir."

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, "You sure about that?"

"I—I would tell you if I knew something." Jimmy said. Dean continues giving him a skeptical look. "I promise. One hundred percent. Cross my heart." Jimmy added.

Dean nods his head, looks over his shoulder towards Natalie before looking back at Jimmy. "Well, Jimmy, I, happen to know you're lying."

"I'm not." Jimmy affirmed.

Dean leaned down and puts his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "We gonna start talking truth, or are you and me gonna have to take a little trip downtown?"

* * *

Sam, Dean and Natalie exit the house and walked down the porch steps. Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small packet of itching powder and held it out.

"The kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush." Dean said.

Sam and Natalie both gave Dean a look. "Dean, there's no way that itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground-up maple seeds." Sam offered.

Dean raised his arms, "If you have any other theories, I'm open to them."

Sam sighed and they made their way over to the Impala. Sam's cell phone began to ring and he quickly answered. "Yeah?...Yeah, okay we'll be right there."

Natalie walked over to her side of the car, "What was that about?"

Sam walked around the car to his side, "We got another incident." Natalie and Dean nodded before getting into the car.

* * *

Natalie, Dean and Sam walk up to the doctor and watch as a nurse rolls a body out of the room. Natalie's eyes follows the nurse as she rolls the body down the hall.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Guy got electrocuted." The doctor responded.

"Any idea how?" Dean chimed in.

"Eh, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything." The doctor turned away from the room and looked at the three of them.

"Witnesses?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, guy in there—" The doctor motioned to the man sitting in the room. "Mr. Stanley. He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile."

Sam nodded to the doctor, "Thanks." The doctor gives them a faint smile before turning to leave. The three of them look at each other before entering the room.

Sam cleared his throat, "Um, Mr. Stanley?"

"It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work." Stanley mumbled.

Natalie looked at Stanley with a curious look. "What? You didn't think what would work?"

Stanley looked up at Natalie with a horrified look, "All I did was shake his hand." Natalie furrowed her brow. Stanley holds out his hand to her, showing that he is holding a joy buzzer. Natalie stares at the buzzer in Stanley's hand before gazing back at Sam and Dean. An equal confusion written on their faces.

* * *

Dean hands Natalie a pair of goggles and picks up the joy buzzer. Natalie and Sam press the goggles up to their eyes as Dean looks over at them. "You two ready?" Dean asked.

Natalie and Sam nodded. "Hit it Mr. Wizard." Sam commented.

Dean turns the buzzer around in his hands a couple of times, eyeing the uncooked ham sitting on the table in front of them. Dean lets out a breath and cautiously holds the joy buzzer over the ham and presses it down. Electricity crackles, causing Natalie to jump slightly and steam soon begins to rise from the ham as it began to change color. The three of them watch in astonishment as the ham blackened and Dean removes the joy buzzer.

Natalie and Sam stare at the ham, both of them gawking at what they had just seen. Natalie slowly lowers the goggles from her eyes and leans closer to the burnt ham. Her brows furrowed in a deep confusion, "What the—how the hell?"

Sam shakes his head, his eyes still glued on the ham, "That crap isn't supposed to work."

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Dean added and he began to take off his gloves.

"So...so, what? Are we looking at cursed object? Or what?" Sam asked.

Natalie steps back from the ham and folds her arms across her chest, "I guess it's really the only good explanation."

Dean hummed in response, pulling out a knife and cuts out a piece of ham. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town." He said, popping the piece of ham in his mouth. "Is there any link between the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store." Sam answered.

Dean nodded in approval, cutting another piece of ham and holds it up to them. Sam and Natalie stared at Dean, their brows raised. Dean smiled, "Hey, it tastes good." Sam shakes his head and walks away.

Dean turns back to the ham, cutting another piece out and handing it over to Natalie. Natalie eyed the piece of meat with a skeptical look. "No, thanks. I think I'm good." Dean shrugged and eats the piece of ham.

* * *

Dean walks up to the door of the door and holds it open for Sam and Natalie. Natalie scans the store seeing a variety of different things to play jokes on people. She was never a fan of buying things from joke shops, but Andrew loved messing with people. He always had a joke to play on someone, whether it was her, Marina or one of his friends.

Natalie smiled faintly at the thought and began to walk around the shop. Dean picked up a whoopie cushion, "Sam! Nad!" Dean calls out, holding up the whoopie cushion. Sam and Natalie turn to look, Sam shook his head and turned away. Natalie smiled, looking at Dean with an amused look.

Dean brings the whoopie cushion up to the checkout counter as the owner comes out of the back room. Natalie sees the owner and makes her way over and stands next to Dean.

"Welcome to the Conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery."

Sam makes his way over to the counter, "You the owner?"

"Yep."

"Have you sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" Dean asked.

The owner nodded, "Yeah, grand total of one each. They aren't exactly big-ticket items. Look, you boys here to buy something or what?"

Dean nods and rolls his eyes, taking out the cash and handing it to the owner. "So, you get many customers?" Sam asks.

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days, all they care about are their iPhones and those kissing-vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just—"

"Angry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I am angry. This shop has been my life for twenty years, and now it's wasting away to nothing." The owner finished.

"Which is why you hate them." Dean added.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Dean frowns and pulls a rubber duck off the display near the register and slams it down on the counter. "With this." Dean holds up the joy buzzer and presses it to the rubber duck. Electricity begins to crackle and the owner jumps back.

"Oh! No!" The owner called out. He stares at the melted rubber chicken, an expression of horror written across his face.

Natalie bit her lip and leaned over to Dean, "I-I don't think that this guy is responsible."

Dean slowly nodded his head, "I agree." The owner looked up at the three of them and Dean offered a sorry smile. "Sorry. Uh, sorry about...this." Dean blurted out. He grabs a hold of Natalie's arm and pushes her to the front of him. "We'll just be going now."

**Yay! Finally got to update! Not sure when the next update will be but hopefully it will be soon. Don't forget to drop me a review! Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Here is the next chapter for you all!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

"Well, I appreciate that, Nurse..." Dean looks down at the nurse's name tag. "Fremont."

The nurse flashed Dean a bright smile, "Please, call me Jen."

Dean offered her a smile, raising his brow as the nurse walked away. Dean looked over at Natalie, to find her giving him a look. "What?" Natalie rolled her eyes and sighed.

Sam walked out of the room causing Dean to turn to him. "What's up with toothless? Cavity creeps get a hold of him?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah. Close. He wrote up a description." Sam looks down at his notebook. "Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu." Dean and Natalie raise their brows at Sam. "Said it was a tooth fairy."

Natalie bit the inside of her cheek while Dean pressed his lips in a thing line. "So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers." Dean tried to reason.

"Maybe. Whatever it was, got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm." Sam answered.

Natalie let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah but come on Sam. The Tooth Fairy?"

Sam shrugged, "I know. But, it left thirty-two quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth."

Natalie cringed at the thought and hummed in response.

"Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids with stomach ulcers—say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks with Coke." Dean added. "Also, another guy...his face...froze that way."

Sam and Natalie looked at Dean curiously. "What way?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged and made his eyes go in crazy directions then pulls out the sides of his mouth and crosses his eyes. Natalie and Sam furrow their brows and nodded slowly. Dean lets go of his face, "He, uh, held it too long and it—it stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon."

Natalie pursed her lips to the side and nodded. "Alright, so if we add all of this up, we get..."

Dean raises his eyebrows and looks over at Sam who hesitates. "I got nothing." Sam finally said. Sam turns and starts down the hallway with Natalie and Dean behind him.

"I thought sea monkeys were real." Dean said.

"They are. They're brine shrimp." Sam specified.

"No, no. I mean like in the ads. You know, like the sea-monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea-monkey husband and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog in the sea-monkey castle—real. I was six, but I believed it." Dean said.

Sam raises a brow, "Okay."

"Point is..." Dean turned to Sam and Natalie. "Maybe that's the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you—they're all lies that kids believe."

"And now they're coming true. Okay, so whatever's doing this is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god. Or—" Sam closed his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh causing Natalie to cast him a curious look. "Of a trickster."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, with the sense of humor of a nine year old."

"Or you." Sam offered before walking away. Dean glances over at Natalie and rolls his eyes, causing her to smile.

* * *

Dean sits at the table, eating a sandwich that he made out of the leftover ham that they still had. Natalie looks up from her laptop and raises her brow, "Really? You are still eating the ham?"

"Yeah. We have a lot leftover so...why not?" Dean said with a mouthful before taking another bite. "You should eat one as well."

Natalie began to shake her head, "No I'm good Dean, really."

Dean rolled his eyes, "There is no way I can eat all of this myself so you are going to have one."

Natalie let out an annoyed sigh and reluctantly left her bed to go over to the table. She quickly assembled herself a sandwich. She took a bite out of it as Sam walked into the motel room. Natalie and Dean looked up at him, mouths full of food.

Sam smirked, "Really? With the ham? Now you have Nad under the hook."

Natalie shrugged and chewed the food in her mouth, "It's actually not that bad." Natalie held out the sandwich to Sam, "You want to take a bite?"

Sam smiled and shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"Yeah and besides we don't have a fridge." Dean added.

Sam closed the door and puts a map down on the table in front of Dean. "Well, I found something."

Natalie and Dean lean closer to the map and spot red X's placed at every site where the incidences took place. "Um, tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder and face freeze and joy buzzer—all located within a two-mile radius."

Dean nodded in response, "So, we got blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality."

"Looks like it." Sam said.

"Alright then what's the A-bomb at its center?" Dean asked.

"Four acres of farmland...and a house." Sam responded.

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Dean's eyes widened slightly and then holds up his right, the palm was covered in hair. Sam looks away, closing his eyes. Natalie stared at Dean's palm, furrowing her brows.

"Ugh, dude. That's not what I think it is, is it?" Sam asked, not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer.

"I got bored. That nurse was hot." Dean said with a grin. Natalie closed her eyes and set down her sandwich, losing her appetite.

"You know you can go blind from that, too." Sam added.

Dean shrugged and, "Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house." Dean walks around Sam and makes his way towards the bathroom.

"Hey, don't use my razor!" Sam called out. Dean stopped and looked back, giving Sam a smirk before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

The Impala parked across the street from the house they had decided to check out. The three of them get out of the car and walk up to the house. Dean checks his belt to make sure Ruby's knife was still there. Sam bends down to pick the lock on but straightens in a hurry when the door opens. A boy stands before them.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Hi, uh, what's your name?" Sam asked.

"Who wants to know?"

The three of them glance at each other before taking out their badges. "The, uh, FBI." Dean said holding up his badge.

"Let me see that." The boy reached forward and took Dean's badge. The boy examines it for a few seconds before handing it back to Dean.

"So, what, you guys don't knock?" The boy accused.

"Are your parents home?" Dean asked.

"They work."

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Natalie raised her brows more in amusement at this young kid. He certainly had a lot of attitude in him, she gave him credit for that.

"Come on, we're the authorities." Dean said. The boy continued to look from Sam and Dean, clearly unimpressed with them.

The boy's eyes suddenly landed on Natalie and she froze for a brief second. Natalie offered him a small, yet warm smile, "You can trust us."

The boy gave them a few more hesitant looks before motioning for them to come in. Dean gazed over at Natalie raising his eyebrows, before walking in. Sam motions for Natalie to go before following her in the house.

Sam and Natalie follow the boy into the kitchen as Dean hangs back, checking out the house. The boy walks up to the stove and turns it off.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's called soup." The boy carefully takes the pot off of the stove. "You heat it up and you eat it."

Natalie smirked at the boys response and looked over at Sam, who had an equal look of amusement written on his face.

"Right. No, I, know. Um..." Sam holds out his hand. "I'm Robert, by the way. And this is our intern Abbie."

The boy shakes Sam's hand then shakes Natalie's hand. "Jesse."

Natalie offered him a smile, "It's nice to meet you Jesse."

Dean steps into the room, holding a picture of a bearded man with pink wings and wearing a tutu. "Did you draw this?"

Jesse nods, "It's the tooth fairy."

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, "That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?"

"Yeah. My dad told me about him." Jesse said.

Dean glances at Sam and Natalie, "Huh."

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" Jesse asked.

Dean raised his brows in surprise, "My dad? No my dad told me different stories."

"Well the tooth fairy isn't a story." Jesse answered.

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Dean asked.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." Jesse answered.

Natalie looked at Sam, and cleared her throat. "What about Pop Rocks and Coke?" Natalie asked.

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that." Dean nods and pulls out the joy buzzer from his pocket and holds it up. Jesse looks at him, his eyes growing wide. "You shouldn't have that."

"Why not?" Dean asked curiously.

"It can electrocute you."

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's harmless. Doesn't even have batteries." Dean said.

"So it can't shock you?" Jesse questioned.

"Nope. Not at all. I swear." Dean responded.

"Oh. Okay."

"I mean, all it does is just shakes in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean reaches over and presses the joy buzzer to Sam's chest. Natalie could feel her heart pounding and her eyes went wide, thinking Dean was crazy. It only buzzes. Natalie let out a breath and gives Dean a hardened glare. Sam also gave Dean a murderous glare, causing him to shrug his shoulders at both of them.

Dean turned to Jesse, "What did you say you name was, again?"

* * *

Dean, Sam and Natalie walk out of Jesse's house and down the porch steps. Natalie walks up alongside Dean, hitting him on his arm. Dean pauses and looks at Natalie with wide eyes, "Ow. What was that for?"

"Dean, what the hell was that?" Natalie silently exclaimed.

Dean rubbed his arm and shrugged, "I had a hunch and I went with it. Damn, Nad, that was a good hit." Natalie huffed and rolled her eyes.

"So you just risked me ass on a hunch?" Sam asked.

Dean raised his arms in defence, "You're fine. I don't see anything wrong with you."

"Right, and what if your little hunch was wrong? Sam could have gotten fried in there." Natalie chimed in.

"Well he didn't alright. Everything is fine." Dean answered back. "And at least now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare."

Sam sighed, "The kid."

"Yeah. Everything Jesse believes comes true. He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, uh, joy buzzers really shock people, boom, that's what happens." Dean said.

"Yeah, but convince him the joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys." Sam added.

"But, does Jesse even know he is doing it? I mean he doesn't seem like a kid who has a grudge against the people in the town." Natalie added.

"I doubt he knows." The three of them look back at the house and see the curtains on an upstairs window part and Jesse looks down at them. "We just need to know how he is doing it."

* * *

Natalie takes off the wrap around her wrist and begins to move her wrist around in different directions. Her hand gently massaging certain areas, occasionally pressing on a sensitive spot. Dean looks up from a book he was reading. "How's the wrist?"

Natalie shrugged, "It's better I guess. The sprain wasn't even that bad."

"Yeah, well, keep that wrap on it a little longer. Just so that it can heal faster. " Dean added, putting his focus back on to what he was reading.

Sam comes walking in through the door and looks over at Dean. "Well, I dug up what I could on Jesse Turner. It's not much, though. Uh, B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. Jesse was adopted. His birth records are sealed."

"So you unsealed them, and?" Dean pressed.

Sam shook his head slightly, "There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is name Julia Wright. She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state."

Dean closes the book he was reading and tosses it on the bed. "Well, let's go pay Julia a visit."

* * *

They came up to a rust, overgrown fence with a sign reading "NO TRESPASSING" hanging on the gate. Dean pushes the gate open and walks through, with Natalie and Sam behind him. They walk around to the front door and Dean rings the doorbell.

"Whatever you're selling. I'm not interested."

Dean looks back at Sam and Natalie before turning back around. "We're not salesmen. Agents Page and Plant, FBI." Dean motions to Natalie, "She's with us."

"Put your badges in the slot." Dean takes the badges and puts them through a slot. There was a pause when the locks began to clatter. The door opens and the woman hands them back their badges.

"What do you want?" Julia asked.

"Um. We just had a few questions. About your son." Sam said.

"I don't have a son." Julia responded. Natalie furrowed her brows, gazing curiously at the woman.

"He was born March twenty-ninth, nineteen ninety-eight, in Omaha." Sam clarified.

Julie looks up at the three of them, her face expressionless, causing a chill to run down Natalie's spine. "You put him up for adoption?" Sam asked.

"What about him?"

"We were just wondering, um, was it...was it a normal pregnancy?" Sam questioned. Julia remains silent, her gaze had fallen from them.

"Was there anything strange?" Dean tried asking.

Julia suddenly slammed the door causing the three of them to jump back. "Say away from me!"

Dean looks over at Sam and Natalie quickly before pushing the door open, "Mrs. Wright, wait!" Dean rushed in, with Natalie and Sam behind his heels. Dean pushes the door Julia had retreat through and pushed it open.

"Mrs. Wright, please we just want to talk!" Dean tried to reason with her, as Natalie and Sam reached him.

Julia began to panic and quickly grabbed a canister of table salt, wrenches it open and tosses it at the three of them. Natalie closes her eyes in time as the salt hits her face, some of it getting into her mouth. Natalie began to wipe at her mouth, trying to get rid of the contents. She looked up at Julia with an expression matching Sam and Dean's.

"You're not demons?" Julia questioned.

Natalie looked at Julia was a curious look. _How does she know about demons? _Her eyes gazed over at Sam, who in return gave her a shrug in response. Dean's brows furrowed and he briefly looked at Natalie and Sam before focusing his attention back at Julia, "How do you know about demons?"

**Going to have to split this up into three parts. That should be up early tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: And here is the next update! Hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Natalie sat down at the table across from Julia, who took a drink from her tea, before setting it back down on the saucer. Her arms fold across her chest and she looks up at the three of them. "I was possessed. A demon took control of my body, and I hurt people. I killed people."

"That, that wasn't you," Sam said, trying to offer some solace.

Julia closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "But I was there. I heard a woman beg for mercy. I...felt a young girl's blood drip down my hands."

"That's how you knew about the salt." Dean surmised.

"Yeah, I picked up tricks. It was in my head for months." Julia said.

Natalie nodded and looked over at Julia, "How many months?"

"Nine."

"So your son..."

"Yeah, the whole time. The pregnancy, birth—all of it. I was possessed." Julia answered. Julia took another drink from her tea, setting the cup down and took a deep breath. "The night the baby was born, I was alone. And the pain was overwhelming. I screamed and it came out as a laugh, because the demon was happy. It used my body to give birth to a child. When it was over, something changed. Maybe the demon was tried or if the pain helped me fight it, but, somehow I took control."

"And the demon wailed inside me. It pounded against my skull. I thought my head was going to explode. But I knew. I knew what I had to do. So I grabbed fistfuls out of a bag of road salt and poured it down my throat."

Natalie shifted in her seat and cringed slightly. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Julia. A whole nine months of being possessed by a demon, not being able to do anything to stop it. That must have been hell for her.

Julia sighed but continued. "When I was alone with the baby, a part of me wanted to kill it. But, God help me, I couldn't do that. So, I put it up for adoption, and I ran."

Dean nodded sympathetically, "Who was the father?"

"I was a virgin." Natalie looked over at Dean, confusion written on her face. She knew that he didn't really have an answer for this either. "Have you seen my son? Is he human?" Julia asked.

"His name's Jesse. He lives in Alliance. He's a good kid." Dean said.

Julia nods and leans back in her seat. "Is that all you need to know?" She asked.

Sam looks at Dean, "Yeah that's all we needed to know. Thank you for your time." Dean, Sam and Natalie stood from their seats, Natalie offers Julia a small smile before walking out of the kitchen with Sam and Dean.

Dean opens the door, allowing Sam and Natalie to walk through first, then follows them. Sam turns to Dean, "So, now what?"

"We are going to need help."

* * *

The three of them enter the motel room and find Castiel is already waiting for them. "I take it you got our message." Sam said, closing the door after Dean and Natalie had entered.

"It's luck you found the boy." Castiel said.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him?" Dean asked.

"Kill him."

Natalie breath hitched in her throat causing her to cough. "What? You want us to...to kill him?"

"Cas." Dean stared at him with a shocked look.

Castiel stares back at them, "This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist."

Natalie's eyes widened and she looked over at Sam, having a hard time believing that this kid was actually the antichrist. Castiel walks over at the table and sits down. Fart noises suddenly ensued causing everyone, including Castiel, to widened their eyes. Natalie stared at Castiel, as the noises continued for a short time.

"That wasn't me."Castiel pulls out the whoopie cushion Dean had bought earlier. Seeing this, Natalie tried to suppress a smirk.

"Who put that there?" Dean asked, a grin written on his face.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam asked.

Castiel sighs, "No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska." Dean asked.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking for him." Castiel answered.

"And why did they lose him?" Natalie chimed in.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now, at least." Castiel said.

"So, basically, he's got like a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved." Dean said.

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, the child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we cannot allow that to happen." Castiel added.

Natalie held her hand up, "Wait, okay, just stop for a second." Castiel looked over at her. "We—we can't just walk in and kill a kid. Antichrist or not, Jesse is just a kid, Cas."

"A year ago, all of you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Castiel reminded.

"Well things change." Sam chimed in, standing up and gazed over at Castiel.

Dean walked between them, putting a hand on Sam's arm. "Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him, alright? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

Castiel narrowed his eyes towards Dean, "You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go to the dark side—fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him, he might make the right choice." Sam offered.

A long pause ensued between the four of them. Castiel began to consider this but then looked up at Sam. "You didn't. And I can't tae that chance." Sam glared at Castiel, not having enough time to react as Castiel vanishes.

"Damn it." Sam mumbled.

Natalie turned and grabbed her jacket, "Well we know where he is going. Let's go." Natalie opened the door and rushed out with Sam and Dean following close behind.

* * *

The Impala came to a screeching halt outside of Jesse's house. Natalie quickly opened the door and darted out of the car, sprinting across the street and up the porch steps. Dean came up behind her, grabbing a hold of her arm and gently pushed her back. He and Sam looked at each other before kicking in the door.

Dean and Sam rush in and find Jesse standing in the living room. "Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" Dean asked. Jesse points to the floor and the three of them see an action figure wearing Castiel's suit and his trench coat, holding a silver knife. Dean kneels down and picks up the figure staring at it with wide eyes.

Natalie kept her eyes on the figure in Dean's hand. It was kind of weird to be looking at an action figure that was Castiel. She found it kind of amusing though still surprising. "Well, isn't this great."

Jesse took a seat on the couch with Sam sitting across from him in a chair. Dean sets the action figure on the mantelpiece.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked.

"Him? No." Dean replied.

"I did that. But how did I do that?" Jesse questioned.

"You're a superhero."

Jesse look at Dean with confusion, "I am?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman—minus the cape and go-go boots. See, us three, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like X-Men?" Jesse asked.

Natalie smiled faintly and Dean let out a chuckle, "Exactly like the X-Men. In fact, the guy we're taking you to—he's even in a wheelchair. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun right?"

Dean is suddenly flung back against the wall. Sam and Natalie both turn to see possessed Julia walk into the room.

"They're lying to you." The demon said. Sam goes towards Julia only to be flung against the wall next to Dean. Natalie looks from Sam and Dean over to Julia, whose eyes locked on her.

Natalie reaches her arm towards Jesse, "Jesse come over..." Natalie was cut off as, she too, was flung up against the wall.

Jesse gets up from the couch, trying to find a way to get out. "Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders. You, three on the other hand? Hurting you all was encouraged."

The demon turns flicks her wrist causing Dean to slam against the opposite wall and then back. Natalie struggled in her invisible hold, trying to get out of it. The demon looked over at her and motioned her hand in an upward motion.

Natalie was flung up to the ceiling, her back slamming against it causing a strained cry to escape. The demon brought her hand in a downward motion, causing Natalie to fall and hit the ground. Another twist of the hand and Natalie was up against the wall next to the fireplace.

"No! Leave them alone!" Jesse called out.

The demon stops and leans down towards Jessie, "Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother."

Jesse's eyes narrowed, "No, you're not."

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean managed to choke out.

The demon straightened out her arm and holds up a clenched fist towards Dean, who groans in pain. "Those people you call your parents—they lied to you, too. You're not theirs—not really."

Natalie tried fighting back the force that was holding her but to no avail. "Jesse! Jesse don't listen to her." The demon sighed and closed her other fist. Natalie could feel a painful compressing in her chest and it was becoming difficult for her to breathe. She soon began to choke, trying to get her breath back.

"Stop! Stop it! Leave her alone!" Sam called out. The demon's patience and annoyance with the three of them was beginning to reach it's height. A hardened look grew on her face and Sam was silenced into nothing except painful groans.

Jesse looked around at the three of them, his panicking beginning to grow. "But—my mom and dad love me."

The demon gave Jesse a look, "Do they? Is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people—these imposters—they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things aren't true. They love you so much, they made your life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theres. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not from the FBI. And you're not a superhero."

Jesse's gaze fell and a look of deceit fell on his face. "Then what am I?"

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want." The demon said.

"Don't...don't listen to her Jesse!" Dean exclaimed. The demon held up her hand again causing Dean to groan.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" The demon questioned.

Jesse looked down and clenched his fists. The room soon begins to rattle, the fireplace began to flare up and the lights flickered. The demon looked up, exultant. "See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse." The demon said.

Natalie looked around her and saw the windows begin to shatter and multiple things were falling from shelves. "Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that—a world without lies."

"She's right. We lied to you." Sam said. The demon looks over at him, her eyes turned black. "But I'll tell you the truth." Sam began. The demon rasies her fist, causing Sam to choke at the pressure on his throat.

"Stop it." Jesse ordered. Sam fell to the ground and he gasps for breath. "I want to hear what he has to say."

The demon looked down at Jesse, fairly surprised. "You're stronger than I thought."

Sam stands up and hesitates slightly, "We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother, Dean. And that is our friend, Natalie. We hunt monsters."

"Except when you are the monster right, Sammy?" The demon patronized.

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to—it's a demon." Sam said.

"A demon?"

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him." The demon said.

Jesse looked over at the demon, "Sit down and shut up." A chair scoots up behind the demon, who was forced into it and then went silent.

Sam hesitated for a moment but continued. "There's, uh, kind of a...a war between angels and demons, and you're a part of it."

"But, I'm just a kid." Jesse said.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die."

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. But you're half human, too You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Sam said, trying to reason with Jesse.

"Why are you telling me this?!"

Sam sighed, "Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't."

Jesse began to consider Sam's words. He was debating on what he should do, but none of this was fair. He was just a kid, who didn't ask for any of this. Jesse clenches his fists and focuses his eyes on the demon. "Get out of her."

The chair flies back against the wall. Black smoke soon begins to pour out of Julia's mouth and vanishes up the chimney. Dean and Natalie both drop to the ground, panting. Dean looked up at Jesse, "How did you do that?"

"I just did." Jesse replied.

Natalie pushed herself up on her hands and knees, taking in slow deep breaths and coughing on occasion. Sam rushed over to her and helped her up on her feet, "You alright?"

Natalie coughed a few more times and nodded her head, "Yeah...I-I'm fine." Natalie braced her hand on the back of the couch, and began to slow her breathing. "Good job, Jesse."

* * *

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jesse asked, motioning towards Julia who was slumped in the chair.

Dean looks over at Julia, "Eventually." Dean leaned down and picks up the Castiel action figure that had fallen down. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me." Jesse said.

"Right. Uh. But he's a good guy. He was just confused, that's all." Dean said. Jesse remains quiet, giving Dean a look. "Okay. It's been a long night. We'll talk about it later." Dean puts the figure back on the mantel.

"What now?" Jesse asked.

Dean looks back at Sam and Natalie, "Now we take you to someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse questioned.

"Jesse." Sam walks around and sits in front of Jesse. "You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you—"

"A freak."

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves." Sam explained.

"I can't stay here, can I?"

"No. The demons know where you are, and more will be coming." Dean said.

"I am not going without my mom and dad." Jesse declared.

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand—it's gonna be dangerous for them, too." Sam explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went." Dean said.

"Where is he now?" Jesse asked.

"Dead. A demon killed him." Said said.

Jesse sighed and looked over at Natalie. "Did your dad hunt monsters to?"

Natalie nodded her head, "Yeah, he did."

"What happened to him?"

Natalie pressed her lips in a thin line, "He died. Killed by the very thing he hunted."

Dean leans down to Jesse, "Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight...you're in it till the end, win or lose."

"What should I do?" Jesse asked, looking over at Dean.

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know." Sam said.

Jesse nodded and let out a sigh, "Can I go see my parents? I need to say goodbye."

Dean nodded, "Sure."

Jesse looks over at Natalie, who gives him a small smile, before climbing up the stairs. Natalie let out a breath and hung her head back. She walked around the couch and plopped down on the cushions. Her hands dragged down her face, she felt a sense of sadness. She felt sorry for Jesse, sorry that he had to go through this. No kid deserves to have something like this happen to them.

Sam walks over to the mantel and picks up the action figure, examining it for a short time before placing it back on the mantel.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Natalie asked.

Dean shrugged and sat down in the chair across from her, "We really have no other choice. I mean letting him possibly side with the demons. That's the last thing we need."

"Yeah, but, what if we bring him over to Bobby's and he...turns on us? I mean he is allowed to change his mind. I don't know. I don't really see a good outcome for this." Natalie expressed, the worry and doubt relevant in her voice.

Dean clapped his hands together and sighed, "We'll just have to see. Try our best to keep him in line. Take each day as it comes." Dean leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"You know, he's been up there a long time." Dean finally said. The three of them looked at each other, before sprinting up the stairs. They reached his bedroom door and peered in, only to find that it was empty.

"He's gone." A voice suddenly came from behind them. Sam, Dean and Natalie turn to find Castiel.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal—the ones still alive. Then he vanished." Castiel answered.

Natalie walked into Jesse's room, her eyes scanning around, finding absolutely no trace of him. Her eyes landed on a note that was left on his bed. She walked over and picked up the note. "Hey." Natalie called out

Sam walked over to her, peering down from behind her shoulder. "What is that?"

"It's a note...from Jesse." Natalie answered.

"What does it say?" Dean chimed in.

"He says that he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he's sorry." Natalie finished and folded the note back up.

"How do we find him?" Dean asked, looking over at Castiel.

"With the boy's powers, we can't. Not unless he wants to be found." Castiel answered.

Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face. "Well, seems like were out of luck on this one." Dean scanned the room one last time, before walking out.

Natalie looked up at Sam, who gave her a small smile. She sighs and sets the note back down on the bed then walked out of the room.

* * *

Dean pulls out onto the main street and drives down the road. Natalie leaned her head against the window and let out a tired sigh. "Do you think Jesse is going to be alright?" Dean asked.

Sam takes a deep breath, "I hope so."

"You know, we destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth." Dean said.

Sam shrugged, "We really didn't have a choice, Dean."

Dean let out a strained sigh."Yeah. You know, I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids. You want them to believe that the worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke—protect them from real evil. You want them to go to bed feeling safe. If that means you have to lie to them, so be it. The more I think about it...the more I wish Dad had lied to us."

"Yeah, me too." Sam answered back.

Natalie closed her eyes and hummed. "Lying sometimes is the right thing to do. But, that just gives the person more reason to be angry when they find out the truth."

Sam looked back at Natalie, "Were you angry when you found out what your dad did?"

"I didn't really fully understand the entirety of what he did. Only that he hunted down monsters. Though Mari was more pissed off than I was." Natalie adjusted her position and rested her legs up on the seat. "But, he was just doing what he thought was best."

Sam pressed his lips in a thin line and focused his attention back on the road. Natalie leaned her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. Hoping to find some peace in sleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to drop me a review! Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Here is the next update for you all! I am hoping to get a couple of chapters up during the weekend but can't guarantee anything. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

_Breathe In. And Out._

Natalie thought to herself as she exhaled and slowly inhaled another breath. Her body was bent backwards in the formation of a bridge. Dean and Sam had gone off to get some information on a case that Bobby had told them about. But, the past few days she had been having horrible back pains. That was due to the fact that she was thrown around by that demon back in Nebraska. This morning she could hardly stand up straight, prompting Sam and Dean to force her to stay at the hotel and relax. Though being the stubborn girl that Natalie was, she was determined to fix her battered back.

She had called Marina and asked for tips on how to lower back pain and she had suggested, stretching out her spine as much as she could. Hence, the reason Natalie was now currently in a bridge position. Natalie inhaled and exhaled once again, trying to make herself as calm as she could. She was never a fan of doing anything like this, but she figured that she would give it a try. Natalie closed her eyes and continued her slow inhales and exhales.

The door to the room opened, Sam and Dean walked in only to raise their brows in confusion at the sight of Natalie. Sam closed the door as Dean slowly approached her.

"So, what did you guys find out about the case?" Natalie asked, her eyes still shut and her breathing remained calm and even.

Dean looked over at Sam, who shrugged, then turned back to Natalie. "Um, well, it was actually kind of weird. A dude who was in his mid-twenties—" Dean stopped in mid-sentence as Natalie began to lower herself halfway and then would push herself back up to full bridge. His eyes narrowed and his brow raised at the sight of this, "...um, he was in his mid twenties and died of old age."

Natalie exhaled a deep breath and continued pushing herself up and down. "Well, then. That seems like a weird case to me." Natalie said offhandedly, her mind completely focused on the task at hand.

Dean looked over at Sam, his arms raised in a questioning gesture before pointing down at Natalie. 'What the hell?' Dean mouthed to Sam.

Sam shrugged, though there was a huge grin written on his lips. Sam walked to Natalie and knelt down so that he was leveled with her. "Nad...um, what are you doing?"

"You guys remember that I have been having, _really_ bad back problems the past few days because of that demon." Natalie lowered herself down and then back up, straining a small grunt. "Then this morning, my back was so bad I could barely move. So, I called Mari and asked her to give me some tips to help my back...and this was one of them."

Sam nodded and smiled at Natalie's response before looking up at Dean. His eyes then fixed back down to her. "And, how is it working out for you?"

Natalie smiled and let out a small laugh, "Actually, my back feels a hell of a lot better now."

Dean pouted his lips as he watched her. "You know, Nad, I never pictured you being, well, you know...this flexible." Dean's eyes widened at the realization of what he just said. Sam slowly looked over at him with an unreadable look.

Natalie had paused her pushing and opened her eyes, turning her head towards Dean. At first she gave him a emotionless stare, but then her face softened into a big smile. "Well, Dean..." Natalie lowered herself gently onto her upper back then pushed herself onto her feet. "There are a lot of things about me that you would be surprised about." Natalie grabbed her water bottle from her bed before looking back at him, "And I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

Dean smirked at her response. "Well then, I am glad that you take it as a compliment."

Natalie smiled, shaking her head, before taking a drink from her bottle. "So, what else have you guys been able to gather about this case?"

"Well, we just visited a woman whose husband went missing. Found a clue that might lead us to him." Dean offered.

Natalie nodded, twisting her body from side to side. "Alright, do you guys think that the death and these missing people are connected in some way?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, Bobby thinks so. Wouldn't hurt to check it out."

Natalie hummed to herself and nodded her head. "Right, then. Well let me just get ready then we can head out." She picked up her clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Natalie made their way down the corridor of Madame Liu's Golden Palace. Dean had found a receipt in the pocket of the man who was missing, during his visit with Sam to his home.

"Well, at least he's consistent. Same room every Tuesday, hourly rates." Sam spoke up.

Natalie looked around her, folding her arms across her chest. "Yeah, well, he may like it. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Dean smirked and laughed, "Yeah, you know what. Hope I got that kind of kick when I'm his age."

Natalie closed her eyes and cringed. "Alright, Dean I don't need that mental picture in my head. Besides, you got years to go before you reach this guy's age."

Sam scoffed lightly, "Yeah, like either of us will live that long."

"True." Dean answered back.

Natalie looked between the brothers and shook her head. "Well aren't you boys just a couple of Debbie Downers."

The three of them come to the door that the man should be occupying. Natalie eyed the door hesitantly, not wanting to walk in and find an old guy...lying in a bed.

"What do you think's in there?" Sam asked.

"A wrinkly, gooey corpse." Dean answered.

Natalie scrunched her nose and bit her lip, "Mmm. Not really a sight that I want to see right now."

Sam walked towards the door, pulling out his lock pick kit and begins to work on the door. A man from inside suddenly begins to shout. The three of them look at each other, before Sam and Dean slam the door open.

"Hey! What the—"

They were greeted with the sight of a man, obviously naked, lying in the bed with a woman, who was barely dressed herself.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh."

Another woman pops her head out from under the covers and Natalie could see the shocked look on her face. Both the women look at each other, before rushing out of the bed and run out of the room.

Natalie stands in place, her face frozen from shock and surprise. "That was _definitely _something that I didn't need to see."

"Sorry. Uh, got the wrong room...really sorry." Dean stammered on his words and turned around quickly, ushering Natalie out of the door.

Sam offers the man an apologetic smile and goes to leave when he notices something. "Hey." Sam notices that the man has a USMC tattoo that Cliff Whitlow had in the picture back at the house. "Nice tattoo." Sam said, walking back over to the bed.

Dean and Natalie walk back into the room just as Dean caught glimpse of the tattoo on his arm as well. "Happen to know anybody by the name of Cliff Whitlow?"

The man shakes his head, "Never heard of him."

Sam hummed and pouted his lips briefly. "Well, that's weird." Sam then pulls out an ID from the wallet that was in the man's pants. "'Cause you're carrying his wallet."

Natalie smirked and watched as Dean walked over to the bed, lifting up the covers to look underneath. "Huh." Dean then drops the sheets. "Your wife told us about you, uh, birthmark there." Natalie widened her eyes and her smile grew. She kind of wished that she had gone with them to the man's home.

Dean smirked."That's nice. Well, you look great. Cliff. Did you get some work done?"

Cliff shakes his head and looks over at the women who are now robed. "Could you give us some privacy?" Cliff gets up and puts on a robe, handing the women money. The women walk out of the room as Cliff closes the door.

He turned back around, with a hint of panic in his eyes. "Please don't tell my wife."

Dean raises his hands, "Slow down."

"I'm begging you. As far as she knows, I'm dead. For the love of God, let's keep it that way."

"How can you possibly be Cliff Whitlow?" Dean questioned.

Cliff sighed, his gaze falling. "I can't tell you."

Natalie scoffed, forming a slight annoyance towards Cliff. "Well, if you don't then we will tell your wife. I'm sure she deserves to know what you've been up to these 'late nights'."

Cliff's eyes widened, "Okay! Okay! It was a game."

"Like...XBox?" Sam asked.

"What's Xbox? No. Poker. High stakes. Instead of cash, you play for years." Cliff answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. Guy comes up to me at a bar, invites me to play. Gives me twenty-five of these weirdo poker chips, right? Chants some mumbo humbo over them, says now they're twenty-five years. I'm laughing, but then I come out up. And look at me." Cliff motioned towards himself.

"What was he chanting?" Sam asked.

Cliff lets out a laugh. "How should I know? All I know is, my bad hip's good, I threw away my glasses. One of those ladies was here for free! Man's some kind of miracle worker."

Dean nods and looks over at Natalie and raises his brows to her. Natalie looks at Dean raising her brows and shrugging her shoulders. Dean looks over at Cliff, "What does this miracle worker look like?"

"Just a guy. Maybe thirty-five brown hair. Irish accent. His name was Patrick." Cliff answered.

"All right. Where's this game at?" Dean asked.

"He said he likes to keep moving. Never stays in one bar long. And he finds you." Cliff responded.

Dean nodded, "Thank you, Cliff." Dean grabbed a hold of Natalie and ushered them to the door. He then paused and turned back around to Cliff. "Oh, and, uh...stay classy. Cliff."

* * *

"It sounds crazy, right?" Dean asked into the phone. He, Sam and Natalie were walking along the street. After their little conversation with Cliff, Dean decided to call Bobby to give him the info they had received.

"_No. There's lore on back centuries. Traveling card player pops into town. You beat him, you get your best years back. 'Course, most folks lose." _

Dean hummed in response. "Well, that would explain the crunchy corpse."

"_Supposedly, this player's hell of a card shark. Got a lot of years in the bank. You find the bar he's working in yet?" _

"There's a lot of dives in this town. We're gonna have to split up." Dean said, looking over at Sam and Natalie who both nodded in agreement.

"_Well then, why are you still talking to me?" _

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear when Bobby hung up and put it in his pocket. He paused and turned to Sam and Natalie, "Alright, so let's split up and see where we can find this guy. Nad, you and Sam go and see if you can find him. If you get anything, call me."

Sam and Natalie nodded before turning and heading down the opposite direction. Dean stands in place for a few seconds, scouting out his surroundings. He let out a sigh before turning and walking down along the street.

* * *

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

"_Yeah, a whole bunch of squat. What about you and Nad?" _

Sam let out a tired sigh, "So far, not a thing. Nad is in one of the bars now, checking it out."

"_All right. Well, you come up dry, circle back to the motel in two. Your turn to grab dinner." _

Sam nodded with a slight roll of his eyes. "The usual?"

"_Extra bacon." _

Sam nodded and hung up the phone. He turned back around to the bar Natalie had gone in and saw her walking out. "Any luck?" Sam asked once she reached his side.

Natalie shook her head and huffed out a breath, "Nope. Completely dry in this bar."

Sam looked up at the bar and then around their surroundings. "Alright, well since we couldn't find anything we should head back to the motel. But, we have to pick up dinner first."

Natalie shrugged and stifled a small yawn, "Sounds fine to me."

Sam and Natalie turn and head down the sidewalk back towards the town. The walk was filled with nothing but silence between the two of them. But, with Sam, Natalie never felt she had to keep a conversation going with him. It was almost as if they could just sense what the other was thinking or feeling. She felt that way with both boys as a matter of fact. But, it was much stronger when it came to Sam. They both were comfortable in silence when they were together. It suited them perfectly.

Natalie gazed down at her wrist and began to unwrap the bandage that Dean continued to insist she wear. She had told him constantly that her wrist was a lot better than it was before. Certainly, better to the point she didn't have to continue wearing this damn thing.

Sam looked down at her messing with the wrap. "How is your wrist doing?"

"It's fine. Still a little sore, but not as bad as when I first got it." Natalie tightened the bandage's hold on her wrist and brought the end back around, clipping it in place. "Though Dean insists that I keep it on until the soreness is gone." Natalie said, the hint of annoyance was picked up by Sam.

"You know, Dean really acts like that annoying big brother." Natalie added causing Sam to laugh and nod his head.

"Are you just now figuring that out, Nad?" Sam asked with amusement.

Natalie smiled up at him. "I mean, from how long I've known you both. I have never actually seen him baby you. For example." Natalie smacked her lips together and thought for a moment. "Oh! Like that time when I had the fever. I swear he was all over me with the whole," Natalie cleared her throat, "'You need to sleep' and 'Make sure to take the medicine I got you'." Natalie said her voice had lowered to mimic Dean's.

Sam laughed at Natalie's imitation of Dean's voice and lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well that really doesn't surprise me at all, Nad."

"Or, like that one time when Jake and I met up. Dean was acting like Jake was some kind of jerk that needed to get away from me." Natalie added. Natalie smiled at the thought and soon her face turned slightly grim. "You know...I haven't had someone act like that since, Andrew. I hardly got to experience that with him." Natalie folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "I guess it's safe to call Dean, my big-overprotective-brother."

Sam's amusement slowly diminished and his smile faded slightly. The whole incident with Andrew was something that was never brought up between the three of them. Dean and Sam would never think to initiate it and Natalie never wanted to talk about it. But, Sam felt like what happened with Andrew happened almost an eternity ago. Though really it has only been a couple of months. _A couple of months. _Sam thought to himself.

Sam slipped his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet. "And what does that make me?" He asked curiously.

Natalie's lips puckered her lips in thought. She looked up after a moment of think and gazed over at Sam, "You...are not really like a brother to me, but yet you kind of are. Confusing right? I mean with you, I just feel more...comfortable. I feel like I can talk to you easily about almost anything, not that I can't do that with Dean. Just with you...I feel a lot closer with. You seem to understand me better."

Sam gazed at her with an understanding look. "That...actually makes sense to me." Sam broke his gaze from his feet and focused on what was in front of him.

"I'm glad it makes sense. It felt like I was just rambling on and on." Natalie answered with relief.

They both commenced once again into their familiar silence. But, something was poking at the back of her mind. Natalie several times would go to ask Sam a question but would stop herself. _What did he think of her as? _It was something that she was curious about and wanted to know the answer. Her mind was beating itself over and over again. One side was saying to ask the question and the other berating her from doing so. After what felt like an eternity, Natalie decided to leave the matter be. She didn't want to seem like she was prodding for answers to something she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Even though they decided not to ask the question, Natalie could feel her heart begin to race. She gazed over at Sam, only to feel a sense of adrenaline rush through her. Natalie focused on her racing heart, trying to calm it down only to find a new unfamiliar feeling beginning to appear. The best way she could describe it was some sort of fluttery feeling that made it feel like she had 'butterflies in her stomach'. From her knowledge of that phrase, it meant that she was anxious. But there was nothing about this that would make her feel anxious.

This feeling of anxiety came right after she notice her heart racing. Perhaps, her fast working heart was causing her anxiety to rise. But, what about this situation would make Natalie's body to react this way? She spared another glance at Sam, noticing her heart increase it's speed, feeling like it would skip a few beats. Everytime she glanced over at Sam, it would only cause everything to work faster. This little experience was something Natalie had never had before and she had no idea why it was happening. _Maybe if I don't think about it, everything will calm down. _

Natalie and Sam made it back into the thick of the town and made their way over to a small restaurant. Sam opened the door, allowing Natalie to walk in first, then followed. Sam looked around and then down at Natalie, seeing a pensive look on her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, nudging her softly with his elbow.

Natalie snapped herself out of her trance and looked up at him, "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just...thinking." Sam nodded his head skeptically and walked up to counter, leaving Natalie to her own bustling thoughts.

* * *

Natalie opened the door to the motel room and set down the takeout tray that was filled with burgers. Sam followed, closing the door, and then setting down the tray carrying their drinks.

"Hey, Dean? You find anything?" Sam called out.

"Uh, you might say." a voice answered.

Natalie picked up her soda and began to drink out of the straw, turning around to find an old man in a bath robe. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape, "What the hell?!"

Sam looked up to find the same thing and draws out his gun aiming at the old man, all the while pulling Natalie behind him. "Who the hell are you!" Sam exclaimed.

The old man raised his hands in an attempt to calm Sam. "Dude, relax. It's me."

Natalie's brows furrowed, her mouth opening more when she recognized the familiarity of the man before them. "Dean?" Both Sam and Natalie asked.

"Hi." Dean said with a unenthusiastic attitude.

Natalie and Sam side glanced at each other, both of them clearly confused and shocked about all of this. Natalie snapped her mouth shut and cleared her throat. "So, uh, Dean...what the hell happened?"

Dean fidgeted slightly, "I, you know...found the game." He then walks over to the table and picks up a burger.

Sam lets out a breath. "You f—I thought you said that you were good at poker."

"I am. Shut up. So, you were gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it?" Dean began to accuse.

Sam scoffed. "I didn't know what you were. I mean, have you seen you? You look like—"

Dean takes a bite out of the burger, "Yeah I know. I look like the old chick from Titanic. Shut up."

Natalie tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips together in a thin line. Her eyes gazed over at Sam, who shrugged in response. "I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine." Sam responded back.

Natalie tried her best to stifle the laugh that was caught in her throat and bit down on her lip, trying to rid of her smile.

The door opens again and Bobby wheels himself into the room. "I see you both have met John McCain there."

"Yeah. Either of you want to tell us what happened?" Sam asked.

"Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened." Dean offered.

Natalie looked from Dean and over to Bobby, curiosity laced in her eyes. "Hey, nobody asked you to play." Bobby retorted.

"Right. I should have just let you die."

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!" Bobby replied.

Sam and Natalie grin at each other, somewhat enjoying the back and forth bickering going on between Bobby and Dean. "It's like Grumpy Old Men." Sam said. This time Natalie made no attempt to hold back her laugh which caused Sam's grin to grow.

Bobby and Dean looked over at Sam, their eyes narrowing. "Shut up, Sam."

"What the hell were you thinking, Bobby? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights." Dean said, focusing his attention back on Bobby.

Bobby sighed in annoyance. "You just don't get it."

"Yeah, I get it, Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting. I can imagine." Dean answered back.

"No, you can't." Bobby defended.

"You got me. I never been paralyzed. But I tell you something—I've been to hell, and there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap. Look at me! My junk's rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching?" A small gutteral sound soon began to emanate from Dean.

Sam's brows furrowed towards Dean, "Uh, actually, yeah."

Dean holds his hand up to his chest, "Oh!" He sits down on the bed, still holding the burger in his hand. "I'm having a heart attack." Natalie and Sam began look at Dean with worried looks.

"No, you're not." Bobby replied.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Acid reflux. Guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put that cheeseburger down." Bobby said.

Dean looks down at the burger sadly and then sets it down. "So, you want to keep emoting, or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours? It's got to be about the chips."

"I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry." Bobby replied.

"Do you remember what he chanted?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Yep—every word."

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips." Sam stated.

"And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?" Dean asked.

"I think you ought to put some clothes on." Bobby retorted.

Dean walks out of the bathroom, now fully dressed, and goes to answer the door when he hears a knock. A young pretty maid with a cart is standing on the other side.

"Ready for housekeeping, sir?"

Dean grinned. "Born ready."

The maid smiled and laughed as she walked in. "You're just like my grandfather." Dean's grin fades quickly. Natalie pressed her lips and turned to look at Sam, giving him a wide eyed look.

"He hits on anything that moves, too." The maid said before walking past him into the room. "You're adorable."

"And dangerous." Dean added. The maid laughs again and heads back towards the bathroom.

Natalie had to bite the inside of her cheek to hold back her laugh. Sam and Bobby both look at Dean, huge grins written on their faces.

Dean glared at the three of them with annoyance. "Can we just go?"

**Alright, another update! I actually liked writing this chapter. The beginning of this chapter and the little scene with Sam and Nad was really fun. So what did you guys think? How did you like the little conversation between Sam and Nad? Don't forget to leave me a review! Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Here is the next update!_

_**Guest: **_I am glad you liked the beginning of the previous chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it!

_**WinchesterBenson97:**_ The conversation between Nad and Sam is definitely the first showing of their growing feelings for each other. But, we won't be able to see them truly act on those feelings until later on down the road.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The four of them sit in Bobby's van, watching as various people walk by. From the building in front of them, they see Patrick walk out. He checks his watch and begins to cross the street without looking and was so hit by a car. The driver got out of the car, checking Patrick's injuries and rushed over to a construction crew nearby.

They all stare pensively at the commotion going on, when they see another car drive by and for a brief second they managed to spot Patrick in the driver's seat. Natalie's brows furrowed in confusion as her eyes glanced back to the spot where Patrick was hit.

Dean lets out a laugh. "I got to say, I kind of like the guy." Dean then settles more into his seat, "How about we follow him, see where he has stationed himself at."

The van pulled up to a skyscraper, where they have followed Patrick to. Patrick exits the building and gets into his car and drove off. Dean looks over at Sam, who then looks at Bobby. Bobby then looks back at Sam, who then turns his eyes back over to Dean.

Natalie watched this exchange, her eyes had narrowed with slight annoyance and her mouth was agape. "Seriously?" The three of them look over at her. She pointed between the three of them, "You guys just did the most overly used..." She stopped and raised her hand towards them. "Never mind." Natalie turned towards the side door and slid it open, hopping out of the van.

Turning back around Sam and Dean are looking at her with curious eyes. Her arms raised in a questioning gesture and scoffed. "Are you guys not gonna come out? Or what?" Sam and Dean looked at each other before hopping out of the van.

Dean holds the door open, as Sam rolls Bobby inside with Natalie following. Bobby rolls himself over to the elevator only to stop and sigh. "Well, I'm out." Natalie looked up at the sign that was placed on the elevator doors. "ELEVATOR OUT OF ORDER SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE" She lets out a sigh and looks down at Bobby. "Well, go on then. The three of you better find something useful."

Sam and Natalie jog up a flight of stairs and continue on until they reached a landing. Natalie looks behind her to see Dean taking the stairs one step at a time. Sam looks down at Dean, his brows furrowing. "Dean."

Dean looks up at Sam, who then points to a sign with a large 2 written on it. Dean lets out a tired sigh, his breathing was hard. Sam glances over at Natalie before continuing their climb. Sam pushes through the door that led out of the stairwell and held it open for Natalie to walk through.

Sam and Natalie walk towards room 3701 as Sam begins to sort through lockpicks, Dean ventures out from the stairwell. His breathing was heavy and his legs felt almost like jello. Natalie glances over at Dean, seeing the state he was in. "You alright?"

Dean bent down, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He tried to respond but his heavy breathing forbidding him from doing so. Instead, Dean gave Nad the wave of his hand, causing her to smile sympathetically.

The lock clicks open and the three of them enter. Natalie spares no time and soon ventures off from Sam and Dean, looking for the chips that Bobby and Dean talked about. Natalie walked through the sitting room and then into what looked like some sort of private study. She walked over to the desk in the study, but then stopped herself. _He wouldn't leave them here. A careless place for him to place something as valuable as those chips. _

"Nad?" Natalie heard her name being called and she quickly exited the study and made her way across the sitting room. Sam was standing out of the entryway of another room motioning her to come over. Upon entering, Dean was inspecting a safe and began to try and spin the dial.

Sam and Natalie, standby and watch as Dean poorly tried to get the safe open. Dean continues to spin the dial, squinting and leaning in and out, trying to read the numbers.

"It's like Mission: Pathetic. Watch out." Sam walked over and pushed Dean out of the way. A couple of spins on the dial and the safe quickly opens. Sam spots a few poker chips and smirks with satisfaction.

"I could have done that." Dean defended. Sam frowns at Dean then starts to grab handfuls of chips. Dean looked over at Nad, "I really could have done that."

"What are you doing?" All three of them are startled at the voice and look up to find a woman standing before them.

Dean narrowed his eyes in recognition, "Aren't you the chick from the bar?"

"I'm a lot more than that." She throws up her hand, clenching it into a fist and twists. Dean doubles over in pain. Natalie went to move towards them when Patrick suddenly steps up and puts his hand on the woman's arm.

"It's all right, sweetheart. They're harmless." Patrick assured her. The woman reluctantly lets go of Dean and steps back. Patrick walks forward to the three of them. "You guys want chips? Take them. They're just chips, Einsteins. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the nine hundred year old witch. You boys want years? Score them the old fashioned way. Texas hold them."

"Fine. Let's do it." Dean responded.

Patrick pulls out a card and holds it in front of Dean. "What card am I holding up?" Dean squints at the card, knowing that he couldn't read it. "That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer. You, on the other hand..." Patrick looked over at Sam.

Dean looked back at Sam and shook his head. "No, Sam."

"Dean."

"What, Sam not much of a player?" Patrick hummed in response, his eyes then setting on Natalie. "What about the little miss back there?" Patrick motioned towards her.

Sam looked from Natalie and back over at Patrick, his head shaking. "There is no way in hell she is going to play."

Patrick held his arms out in defeat. "Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. You should have taken better care of that ticker, though." Patrick opens the door, "You're free to go."

Dean hesitates for a moment before walking out the door with Sam right behind him. Natalie continues standing in her place, her eyes glaring at Patrick, who motioned towards the door. Natalie bit the inside of her cheek and walked out of the door.

"Oh, but, Sam..." Sam, Dean and Natalie all stopped and looked back at Patrick. "Your brother's situation—that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift." Patrick clapped his hands together three times.

Natalie gave him a confused glare. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Patrick answered before closing the door.

* * *

Natalie pushes the door open and holds it until Sam and Dean walk out. Natalie walks up alongside Sam and notices that he's scratching the inside of his thighs. She eyes him curiously, "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam continues scratching himself, "I..I don't know."

Dean looks over at Sam a look of realization crossing his face. "Dude..." Sam and Natalie stopped looking over at Dean. "I believe that he-witch gave you the clap."

Sam goes stiff as Natalie glances between Dean and Sam. Her eyes widening when she finally put two and two together. Her mouth fell agape and she stared at Sam, "Oh. That's not good."

Sam looked over at Natalie then marched off towards the van. Dean and Natalie gaze over at each other then both descended into a fit of laughter.

* * *

The four of them make their way back over to the motel. Dean, Sam and Natalie walk up an incline and were about to continue on when Bobby spoke up. "Little help here?" The three of them turned around and Sam goes down to push Bobby up the incline.

"You know, I still think I should play." Sam said.

At the top of the incline Bobby, Dean and Natalie stopped, turning back to look at Sam. "No, no. You're not good enough. I'm better. Bobby's way better. We both lost." Dean answered.

Bobby nodded his head. "Exactly."

"So, what? So I don't get a say in this anymore?" Sam questioned.

Dean let out a tired sigh."Sammy, when you get to be our age—"

Sam's eyes narrowed and his face was filled with annoyance. "You're thirty, Dean! Look, I've watched you hustle plenty of poker—"

"Knowing the game is not enough, Sam. It's not about playing the cards." Bobby interrupted.

"It's about playing the other guy. I know that." Sam retorted back.

Bobby scoffed, "Well, hooray for you. All I'm saying is, I played this guy. I know his style. I can take him."

"No, Bobby. You don't have enough years in the bank." Dean reminded.

"I got enough."

"No, you'll die if you lose, Bobby." Sam said.

"So what if I do, huh?" Natalie snapped her gaze over to Bobby, seeing the look of a complete despair written on his face. "What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help them?"

Dean stared at Bobby, sympathy pouring from him. "Bobby."

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old...broken down...and I can't..." Bobby stops and take a moment to compose himself. "I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth the day I got home from the hospital."

Natalie bit down on her lip and sucked in a breath. There was a mix of sadness, anger and sympathy that was raging in her mind. She hated seeing Bobby like this yet, him acting like the way he was, wasn't going to make things better for him.

"Bobby, don't..." Natalie stopped trying to find the right words to say to him. But right now her head was not cooperating with her. She looked up at the three of them, who were staring at her. "Don't ever say that. You're not useless, Bobby." Natalie closed her eyes, turned around and began to make her way back to the motel.

* * *

Natalie opens the motel door and steps in. She could feel her heart racing from that little conversation with Bobby back there. Hearing Bobby say those words just rubbed her the wrong way, as it should. _Bobby is not useless. _Natalie looked up and startled to see the woman from Patrick's apartment sitting on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natalie asked cautiously.

The woman holds up a piece of paper. Natalie stares between the paper and to the woman, before walking closer and taking the paper from her hand. "What is this?"

"The most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on." The woman responded.

Natalie looks down at the paper, examining it closely. "And what exactly does it reverse?"

"Patrick's work—all of it."

Natalie paused and looked up at her, "So with this spell, Dean can go back to being his normal self again."

The woman nodded, "You and everyone else he's ever played...at least the people who are still alive."

Natalie nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. The smile faded quickly and her eyes narrowed skeptically at the woman, "Why in the world should we trust you?"

The woman let out an impatient sigh, "Trust me, don't trust me. I really don't care. The spell is real." She gets up from the bed and heads over to the door.

"Wait a minute. Will this spell have any effect on you and Patrick?" Natalie asked.

"Yep, both of us. I look good for my age." The woman responded.

Natalie shuffled her feet and scoffed, "I'm sorry but this doesn't add up to me. Why would you want that to happen?"

"I have my reasons." She begins to idly play with the silver locket that hung around her neck. "Do it quick. We leave town tomorrow." The woman opened the door and left the room.

Natalie stands in silence not sure how to process what just happened. She looked back down at the paper and saw the spell written on it and the ingredients. The door to the room opened and Dean and Bobby walked into the room.

"That was the woman from Patrick's apartment." Dean said walking over to Natalie.

"Yeah, she uh...she gave me this." Natalie handed the piece of paper over to Bobby, who looked at it with confusion. "She told me that it's a powerful reversal spell. Said that it will reverse all of Patrick's work, which means..." Natalie turns to look at Dean, "You can be your normal young self again."

Bobby continued to eye the paper curiously, "Why would she want to help us?"

Natalie shrugged, "I don't know. She said that she had her reasons for doing this." Natalie looked around the room, "Where's Sam?"

Dean sighed, looking down at her. "Trying his hand at poker."

Natalie began to ponder for a moment then walked over to the door. "Well, while Sam is playing the game. I'd say we try to get this spell to work."

* * *

Bobby and Natalie sit at the foot of the grave, Natalie shinning down a flashlight into the pit for Dean to see better. "Jawbone of a murderer. Great." Dean struggled to say as he continued to dig. He sticks the shovel in the first, trying to catch his breath. "You know, this really sucks. How do we even know her spell's gonna work?"

"We don't. But we ain't got a Plan B. Now, less flappin' and more diggin'." Bobby retorted.

Dean lets out a deep breath and goes to move another scoop of dirt when something cracks. "Oh, god!" Dean bends down slightly, moaning in pain. "My elbows! I'm all creaky."

Bobby rolls his eyes, "Hurry up, you crybaby."

"Pound it up your ass, Ironsides." Dean bit back.

"One little grave." Bobby began to tease.

"Then you do it." Dean argued.

"Fine. I'll hop right in."

"Well, least your legs are numb."

Natalie rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, "Oh my god will you two just stop! Geeze, it's like having two grumpy grandpa's bickering!"

Bobby and Dean fall silent and Dean turns to continue shoveling out the dirt. "Oh! Now it's my back!" Dean cried out. Natalie rolled her eyes and hung her head.

"Can you straighten?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but a little sympathy wouldn't hurt." Dean defended.

"Butt cheek tingling?"

"Well, that's kind of personal."

"So, yeah?" Dean looks up at Bobby. "It's sciatica. You'll live. Keep digging."

Dean glares at Bobby for a brief moment then goes back to digging. "You know, Bobby, killing you is officially on my bucket list."

Natalie rested her cheek against her hand and shook her head. "It's like you two are an old married couple."

* * *

Sam bursts through the door of the bar he was in. He looks around and spots Dean and Natalie. "How's it going in there?" Dean asked.

Sam scoffs, "How do you think it's going? What about you? Do you guys have everything you need for the spell?"

Natalie shakes her head, "Nope. We still need a little bit of his DNA."

Sam holds out a toothpick towards Natalie. "He was chewing on it." Natalie takes the toothpick and holds it in her hand. "You guys need to hurry up. Please."

Dean and Natalie glance at each other then back towards Sam. "All right. Just keep him busy, Sammy. And don't lose."

Dean turns to walk back towards the van while Natalie stayed in her place. "We'll get this done as fast as we can Sam. Just...keep it up." Natalie offered Sam a small smile before turning and making her way back towards the van.

* * *

Dean and Natalie stand near the bowl with their contents that were currently set ablaze. Bobby takes the paper and begins to read the spell. "Airmidh mi air maponus, diana hogalachd. Gairmidh mi air sucellus, dia na time."

Dean throws a handful of something Natalie couldn't describe and the flames flare up in a bright blue. "Till an-drasda obair uille gu bheilair a bhith deanta. Mar sin bitheadh." Bobby looks over at Natalie. "Drop it in."

Natalie takes out the toothpick and adds it into the fire. There was a pause that resonated between the three of them then Dean spoke up. "Well? How do I look?" Bobby and Natalie looked at Dean, their faces fell with a grim expression. Dean still looked like an eighty year old man.

Bobby drives the van, the speed casually increasing with every second. "Everything we put in that spell was kosher."

"Yeah, except for the damn toothpick." Dean recounted.

"You go to get a speck of DNA. So strap on your track shoes." Bobby said.

Dean sighed, "Oh, great. More stairs for me to climb."

The van comes to a screeching halt outside of Patrick's apartment. Dean hops out of the van as Natalie goes to open the door. "Nad, stay here."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna leave you to up there by yourself." Natalie retorted.

"No stay with Bobby. This won't take long." Dean said. Dean closed the car door and quickly made his way inside the building. Natalie turned to look at Bobby, "I'll only give him a little bit before I go up there myself." Natalie hopped to the front seat and sat down next to Bobby.

A few minutes went by and Bobby's phone began to ring and he quickly answered. "Dean?"

"_It's too damn clean in here. First witch I ever heard of didn't spew bodily fluids all over the place." _

"Toothbrush, comb—anything"

"_I'm gonna have another sweep around the apartment, see if I can find anything. And make sure Nad doesn't try and come in." _

Bobby kept the phone pressed up to his ear and looked out the passenger window towards the building. Natalie's leg was shaking and she was biting on her thumb, wanting to get out of the car and make her way up to Patrick's apartment.

Bobby hears a small thud on the other end of the phone line. "Dean? Dean, you there?" Natalie looks over at Bobby and then back towards the building. She goes to open the door, only to be stopped by Bobby grabbing her arm.

She glares at his hand trying to get him to loosen his grip but Bobby isn't phased by it. "You ain't going nowhere Nad." Natalie settles back against her seat, folding her arms across her chest but her eyes never left the building.

"Dean?! Can you hear me? Are you there? Dean?!" Bobby called into the phone. Several minutes already went by and Natalie could feel her anxiety beginning to rise. "That's it Bobby. I'm going in."

Natalie opens the door and gets out of the van. Turning around she saw someone walk out of the building and it didn't take her long to realize that it was Dean. Not eighty year old Dean but it was Dean as his young self again.

Dean walked towards the van a huge grin on his face and begins to do a little dance. Natalie smiled and let out a relieved laugh. "Look at me, Nad!" Dean walked up to Natalie his arms wrapping around her. Natalie was caught off guard for a little bit but then wrapped her arms around Dean in a tight hold. "Sam did it." Natalie said as Dean picked her up and twirled a couple of times.

Dean set her back down and stepped away raising his arms. "How do I look?"

Natalie smiled, "You look like your usual self, Dean."

Dean clapped his hands together, his smile continuing to grow, "Good. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Natalie laid on the hood of the Impala, her hands laced together behind her head. She wanted to take a moment and have a chance to have some peace for herself. The whole thing with Patrick and Dean getting old, was a strange event to happen to Natalie. Her first time dealing with any kind of witch and this was kind of eye opening for her. She thought that all of the jobs she did before would make her feel this way but they really don't. For some reason this case was different for her, though she couldn't figure out why.

The door to the motel opened and Natalie could hear footsteps coming towards her. Natalie leaned her head up and saw Sam, "Where are you going?"

Sam slowed down his pace and looked over at her, "Uh...just going to get something done."

A smirk began to appear on Natalie's face, "It wouldn't have to do with your experience with..the clap. Would it?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

Natalie smiled and sat up on the hood. "No, really. I'm not gonna make fun of you. I mean you did save Dean. You deserve all the praise you get."

Sam walked over to the Impala and sat down on the edge next to Natalie. "And to think that Bobby and Dean didn't think I could do it."

Natalie pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "They just didn't want you to be in the same situation they were in. I didn't want you to either." Natalie looked over at Sam, seeing an unreadable expression on his face, She nudge his side with her elbow causing him to look at her, "But, I knew you would figure it out. And you did."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I did." He stood up from the Impala and turned to her. "Well, before we head out, might as well do what I needed to do." Sam said, trying to be as discreet as he could.

Natalie's smirk returned, "Have fun with that." Sam nudged her in the side, causing her to jump, before walking away from the Impala. Natalie continued to watch Sam, her mind beginning to think about the conversation the had the day before. She hummed to herself and leaned back against the windshield, letting her thoughts run wild.

**So, how did you guys like it? Don't forget to leave me a review! Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Here we go my favorite episode of Supernatural (aside from The French Mistake). Hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Natalie brushed out the rest of her hair and took one last glance in the mirror. Finally, she found herself to look decent enough for this case. She clicked her tongue and walked out of the bathroom.

Dean was sitting on the bed, his eyes fixed on the TV. Natalie furrowed her brows curiously, seeing the concentrated gaze in Dean's eyes. She stood next to him and then looked at the TV, having no idea what he was watching.

Her eyes fixed on the screen and soon two people began to make out in an elevator on the show. Natalie's eyes widened and she blinked a couple of times, looking down at Dean, who didn't seem to be phased. Sam walked in, his eyes immediately looking at the television.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked, walking over to stand next to Dean.

Dean looked up at Sam and then back towards the TV, "Hospital show. Dr. Sexy, MD. I think it's based on a book."

Natalie and Sam look at each other, both expressing a look of confusion and amusement. "When did you hit menopause?" Sam finally asked.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, "It's called channel surfing."

Natalie scoffed, a big grin spreading her lips, "Right, okay Dean. That's exactly what you were doing."

Dean got up and turned off the TV, "Alright, Nad. You can show that little sarcastic attitude later."

Natalie shrugged and hummed to herself, "Nah, I think now is a good time for my brilliant sarcasm."

Dean looks at Natalie, his eyes slowly narrowed. Natalie mimicked the same thing and the two of them commenced into a silent staredown. Sam looks between the two of them and laughs in amusement. He turns around and picks up his suit jacket. "Are you two ready?"

"Yep." Both Natalie and Dean spoke at the same time. Their staredown continued until Natalie raised her eyebrow then turned to grab her jacket from the bed. She quickly slipped it on and slowly walked past Dean, who continued to eye her.

"This ain't over yet." Dean said to her, before grabbing the car keys from the table.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I swear you both act like little children sometimes."

Natalie smirked and began to back walk towards the door, "What? We can't have a little fun Sam?" Her eyes widened in a questioning look but Sam could also see the amusement that filled them. Sam continued to gaze at Natalie, when another smile appeared on his face. Natalie smiled triumphantly and turned around, walking out of the motel room.

* * *

"One more time, the FBI is here, why exactly?"

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off." Dean explained.

The officer eyed the three of them skeptically. "Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" Sam questioned.

The officer looked over at Sam and shrugged. "Well, what else would it be?"

Dean hummed to himself and shuffled his feet. "Well, whatever it was, it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, then followed him upstairs and killed him in his bedroom."

Natalie bit the inside of her cheek and gazed from Sam and Dean then over to the officer, seeing the slight dazed look on his face. Natalie cleared her throat, "Now is that a common thing. A bear going through all of that...just to get to a guy?" Natalie questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

The officer looked at Natalie and sighed, "Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolph's live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grow man weep. And bears."

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says that she saw everything that happened." Sam pitched in.

"Yes, she did." The officer sighed sadly and shook his head. "My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"And she said bear." Dean stepped in.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused." The officer answered back.

"And, what exactly did she say?" Sam asked.

The officer pointed back to the interview room, "If you want, you guys can question her yourselves. But, please go...easy on her."

Dean smiled and gave a nod, "Thank you, Officer."

* * *

Kathy raised her hands and firmly nodded her head, "It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw." Dean calmly approached her.

Kathy sighed and wringed her hands together. She knew that they were going to think that she was crazy. "It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk."

Natalie, Dean and Sam all went quiet, their eyes still trained on Kathy who began to think she was going insane. "The Incredible Hulk?" Sam questions just to clarify that is what she had said.

Kathy scoffed, "I told you it's crazy."

"Bana or Norton?" Dean chimed in.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible." Natalie smirked and her gaze fell. "The TV hulk."

"Lou Ferrigno." Dean said.

"Yes."

"You mean like, Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno." Dean described. Kathy nodded her head in response. The three of them look at each other, not really sure what to make of it.

"You think I'm crazy." Kathy declared.

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there by any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband." Dean asked. Natalie looked at Kathy, her eyes narrowing at Dean's words, thinking that Kathy might find it weird he would ask that.

Kathy gave a confused shake of her head, "No."

"No." Dean repeated and looked over at Sam. Natalie stood up and looked back at Kathy, "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Randolph."

* * *

Dean reads through on his laptop, an article he found on the website about the bear attack they were investigating earlier. Dean rubbed his eyes, feeling the drowsiness beginning to set in. Natalie had her head laid against her arm and was mindlessly tracing circles on the table.

The door to the motel room opens causing both Dean and Natalie to snap out of their mind sets. "Hey." Sam said looking over at Dean and Natalie.

Dean rubbed his eyes, "Find anything?"

"Well, uh, I went to go look at the house."

"And?" Dean and Natalie asked curiously.

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh—"

"A hulk-sized hole." Dean finished.

Sam shrugged, "Maybe. What do you got?"

Dean settle back in his chair and look at the computer screen, "Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say that you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kind sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Sam asked. Dean snorts in response. "It's all starting to make sense." Sam added.

Dean stared at Sam with a questioning look, "How is it starting to make sense?"

Sam pulls up a chair at the table and sits down. He then pulls out a handful of candy wrappers from his pocket. "Candy wrappers." He then drops them on the table. "Lots of them."

Natalie stared at the wrappers and eyed Sam warily. "Okay, so...the 'Incredible Hulk' has a huge sweet tooth. What's the big deal with..." Natalie picks up one of the wrappers. "...candy wrappers?"

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill them—yep we are dealing with a trickster, aren't we?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded looking back down at the wrappers, "It sure looks like it."

"Well good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot." Dean added.

Natalie looked between Sam and Dean, "Alright, I have to ask. What's with the grudge against this trickster?"

Dean began to frown at the memory, "Son of a bitch thought it would be hilarious if he iced me about a thousand times."

"Yeah, I had to relive the same damn day, over and over and over again." Sam added. Natalie nodded and hummed in response. "But, you sure you want to kill him, Dean?" Sam asked.

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?" Dean questioned.

"Talk to him." Sam offered.

Dean looked at Sam with a surprised look then laughed, "What?"

"I mean think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him." Sam added.

Dean eye's widened slightly and he scoffed, "For what?"

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the part to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

Dean continued to stare at Sam, "You serious about this."

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"So, you want to ally with the trickster?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes, "The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him."

Natalie scoffed and shook her head, "Wow. Way to turn the wheel one eighty on that one Sam."

Dean sighs and taps his finger on the table, debating whether this was actually a good idea or not. He knew by instinct that this was a horrible plan, but what other choice did they have? "Alright. How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?"

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show." Sam said.

Dean nodded and closed his laptop and stood up from the table. "Well, might as well get ourselves prep for hunting down a trickster." Dean grabbed the car keys and walked out of the motel room.

Natalie looked over at Sam and faintly smirked. "So the Trickster made you repeat the same day over and over again?"

Sam nodded and sighed annoyingly at the memory, "Yeah. It was just...plain was during the time after Dean had...sold his soul."

Natalie nodded, wincing slightly when she began to feel her back tense up. She stood from her seat and began to twist from side to side. "Damn back is starting to tense up again." Natalie walked over to the end of one of the beds and quickly bent her body into a bridge position.

Sam's eyes widened at how quickly Natalie was able to put herself in that position. "You sure that really helps your back, Nad?"

Natalie closed her eyes, feeling the kinks in her back beginning to pop. "Oh yeah, Sam. It helps a lot."

Dean walked back through the door, holding a small duffle bag in his hand and his eyes gazed over at Natalie. Dean smirked and set the bag down near the bed. "You know the more I see you doing that, the more curious I get."

Natalie smiled and continued focusing on keeping her breathing even. "Ha, ha. Wipe the sarcasm from your voice, Dean."

Dean smiled and pulled out a wooden stick from the bag and sat down on the bed, "What did you say earlier, 'we can't have a little fun'?"

"Don't use my words against me, Dean." Natalie strained to speak, feeling her control slowly beginning to disappear. "Just go on with your prepping for the Trickster."

A few minutes had passed but Natalie had paid no attention to what was going on around her. Dean continued sharpening the wooden sticks while Sam was listening to a police scanner.

"_Um, Dispatch? I, got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?_

"Hey." Sam called out to Dean and Natalie. Natalie opened her eyes, now listening closely to the scanner while still holding her position.

"_Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?"_

"_Honestly, Walt, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just send everybody."_

"_Alright, stay calm, stay by your car. Help is on the way." _

Natalie quickly lowered herself onto her upper back and pushed herself back up on her feet. Sam turns off the scanner, already grabbing his coat. "That sounds weird to me." Dean said.

"Weird enough to be our guy." Sam added. Natalie and Dean grabbed their coats and the three of them quickly left the room.

* * *

The Impala parks at the sight they heard on the scanner but no one else is around. The three of them get out of the car and scan the area.

"Where is everyone?" Natalie asked.

"There was a murder here, and no police cars. I am not sure where they are. How does that look to you?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam.

"Crappy." Sam admitted.

Dean nodded looking over at the warehouse that was in front of them. "Right." Dean, Sam and Natalie head to the trunk of the Impala. Dean pulls out the stakes while Natalie takes out three flashlights. Natalie hands one to Dean and Sam while the stakes remained with Sam and Dean. They begin to make their way to the warehouse when Natalie began to feel around her pockets, realizing that she had forgotten her phone.

"Hey, you guys go on in. I left my phone in the Impala." Natalie turned and quickly made her way to the car.

Dean and Sam looked at each other before making their way into the warehouse. Upon entering they find something startling, they weren't in a warehouse...they were in a hospital. Sam and Dean look around them and then themselves, finding that they were wearing white lab coats.

"What the hell?" Dean looked around him though his entire body was frozen in place. A blonde doctor and an asian doctor soon walk past them, "Doctor." They both say to Sam and Dean.

"Doctor?" Sam questioned. The two of them continue scanning the area but find nothing out of the ordinary. Other than they were supposed to be in a warehouse and now they were in a hospital.

Dean looked to the side of him and then the other side realizing that Natalie wasn't with them. "Where's Nad?" Dean asked, looking at Sam who had an equal confused and worried look on his face.

Dean turned to the door they came through and opened it. Only to find a man and a woman making out in what was the janitor's closet. Dean slowly closes the door and looks over at Sam. "I don't think this is good, Sammy."

* * *

Natalie walked back to the Impala and looked through the back driver side window, spotting her phone on the seat. She opened the car door and grabbed her phone, putting it in her pocket and then closed the car door. She got her flashlight ready in hand and opened the door to the warehouse.

"Hey, guys did you find..." Natalie stopped in her tracks and froze once she realized where she was. A group of nurses walk past her and a few doctors nod towards her. _This is definitely not a warehouse. _Natalie closed her hand around her flashlight only to find that she no longer had it. Her looked down at herself and found that she was wearing scrubs and her flashlight was gone.

Her eyes swept back up and she mentally slapped herself to get a grip. She needed to find Sam and Dean and find out what the hell was going on. Natalie took a deep breath and wringed her hands together. She looked from left then to the right and decided to go right. Natalie found herself walking down a long corridor, encountering various staff members, but not Sam and Dean.

A man in a white lab coat walks out of a room down the hall and he begins to walk down towards her. His eyes focused on her and she began to feel an uneasy feeling growing on her. _Just keep on walking...don't look at him. Pretend like he isn't there. _His hand suddenly grabbed a hold of her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"So, you are just going to keep on ignoring me?"

Natalie looked up at him her brows furrowed in confusion, "Um. What?"

The man sighed, "Look, I'm sorry that I screwed up but I hope that we can just get past it. I really want this to work."

Natalie's mouth fell agape and her confusion began to grow deeper. "I-I really don't know what—"

The sound of a pager went off, stopping Natalie in mid sentence. The man sighed and pulled out his pager looking down at the message. "I have to take this. Can we talk later? Try and clear it all up?"

Natalie stared at the man not knowing what to say. _What the hell is going on? _"Uh...sure...yeah. We can talk...later, I guess."

The man nodded and then began to lean in towards Natalie. Natalie's eyes widened and she could feel herself begin to panic. Her hands flew up to his chest, stopping him in his tracks. "Woah, there buddy...um..." She began to point down at his pager, "You-you have to take that so uh, go and...do what you need to do."

The man gazed down at her with hurt and confusion. Natalie almost felt bad for him but she had no idea what was going on. And there was no way in hell some random guy was going to plant a kiss on her. "Go on and do your...doctor deeds." Natalie encourage, gently pushing him down the other direction. The man gave her one last glance before continuing on his way.

Natalie let out a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Alright, focus Nad. Find Sam and Dean." Natalie continued telling herself this and the nodded before starting back down the way she was going.

Coming to the end of that hallway, she had to turn left onto another long corridor causing her to sigh in annoyance. Natalie followed the corridor until she came to another small hallway. She looked left and decided to head down that way. Turning left only led her to an opening to another corridor. Her head peaked out into the corridor, though she didn't spot Sam or Dean.

Natalie began to walk backwards into the small hallway when she ran into someone. She turned quickly only to get a sight for sore eyes. It was Sam and Dean.

Both Sam and Dean turned around and their face's lit up with relief. "Nad! Where were you?" Sam asked. "We have been looking everywhere for you."

Natalie smiled and laughed nervously, "Yeah, well, I walked into the warehouse and I stepped into this hospital. Pretty sure the same thing happened to you guys. So, uh, any idea of what the hell is going on?"

Sam looked over at Dean then back to Natalie, "My theory, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land."

Natalie looked around her, "I don't know. This all looks pretty real to me and not a...TV set."

Dean looks down the hallway he and Sam came from and simply stares at something...or someone. "Oh boy."

Sam looked over at Dean and looks down the hallway as does Natalie. "What?" Sam asked.

"It's him."

"Who?" Natalie asked.

"It's him. It's Dr. Sexy." Dean answered back.

Natalie sees a man, of course dressed in a white lab coat, making his way towards the three of them. He stops before them, offering a smile. "Doctor."

Dean nods, "Doctor." Sam and Natalie remain silent causing Dean to hit Sam and glare at Natalie. Both of them rolled their eyes and spoke in unison, "Doctor."

He looks over at Dean, "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?

Dean's expression went from awe to utter confusion. He looked over at Sam and then back. "One reason?" The doctor nodded. Dean looks down, seeing that the doctor is wearing white tennis shoes and then slams him up against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots and not tennis shoes." Dean explained.

Sam scoffed and then smirked, "Yeah. You're definitely not a fan."

Dean shrugs his eyes still fixed on the doctor. "It's a guilty pleasure."

"Call security." The doctor called out.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you really are." A security guard a two of the doctors begin to approach them when suddenly they all froze. In fact, everyone except for them were frozen. The doctor's face morphs into the Trickster's.

"You guys are getting better and better!" The Trickster exclaimed.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Dean warned.

"Or what?" The Trickster grabs a hold of Dean's arm and twists causing his hold on him to loosen. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick." Sam added.

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist? Especially when you have a new passenger." The Trickster eyed Natalie, raising an eyebrow for effect. Natalie gazed at the trickster and simply shook her head.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets..." The Trickster marveled as he taps on a window in a nearby door and then motions to the frozen extras. "My own actors...call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?" Dean asked losing the control on his impatience.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question."

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam began to explain his plan to the Trickster.

"Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please...just five minutes. Just hear us out." Sam agonized.

The Trickster smiled and clapped his hands together, "Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk."

Natalie perked up at the words and stepped forward, "Whoah, wait a minute. What the hell does that mean?"

The Trickster smiled at Natalie, "It means that you three need to survive my little game. Which is this." He then motioned to everything around them.

"How do we play?" Dean asked.

"You're playing it right now."

Natalie sighed, "Alright, fine. What are the rules then?" She asked quickly. The Trickster raised an eyebrow and offers a huge grin before vanishing.

"Son of a bitch."

**I think this is a good place to stop! So what did you guys think? Don't forget to review! Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Here is the next chapter for you all! Hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Dean looks around them and raises him arms, "Well Sam so much for trying to talk to monsters, huh?"

Sam gave Dean a look, not wanting to hear his 'I told you so' tone. "Just, what do we do now?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Sam and Natalie, "You know what I'm doing? Leaving."

A lady soon appears and tries to take another swing at Sam, who was able to block the hit. Natalie jumped back, her eyes widening towards the woman. "Lady, what the hell?" Sam questioned.

"You are brilliant, brilliant..."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor."

The woman's eyes soften with sympathy and disbelief. "Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met." Natalie blinked at the woman's words and stared at her questioningly. "So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

Natalie looked up at Sam, seeing the annoyed look on his face. His hand rubbed down his cheek and he sighed. "I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love." The woman began to sob and soon turns, leaving the three of them.

Natalie smirked and looked over at Sam, who caught her gaze. "What?"

Natalie bit down on her lip and laughed. She changed her posture who resemble the woman, "You're afraid to operate and to love." Natalie said, over dramatizing her words.

Sam stared at Natalie, clearly not amused and Natalie could tell. She dropped the act and raised her hands in defense, though her smile was still noticeable. "Let's just get out of here." Sam said.

The three of them quickly begin to make their way down the hallway. "Hey. Doctor." A man calls out to Dean who stops and turns to him. "My wife needs that face transplant."

Dean's face went blank for a split second, "Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?" Dean turns back around to Sam and Natalie, continuing their walk down the hallway.

"Hey, Doctor." The sound of a gunshot resonated throughout the hallway stopping the three of them in their tracks. Sam and Natalie turn to look at Dean, when he suddenly slumps down onto his knees. Dean grabs a hold of Sam and Natalie's arms, "Real—it's real"

Natalie grabs a hold of Dean's arm and looked at his back only to find blood beginning to seep through the injury. "Oh my god, Dean!"

Sam takes a look at the injury and soon began to feel himself panic. "No, no, no, no—hey! We need a doctor!" Sam called out frantically.

* * *

The scene suddenly changes to Dean lying face down on an operating table. He sees nothing but several white tennis shoes and he realizes that he wasn't on any anesthesia. Sam and Natalie stood on either side of Dean, both of them dressed in their operating scrubs.

Natalie looks up at Sam, who was holding an absorbent cloth against Dean's injury and then began to look around her. A doctor hands a scalpel over to Sam, who stares at it questioningly. "What?"

Natalie looks back over at the two doctors who were exchanging confused glances at each other. "Sam. Do something. Come on." Dean said.

Sam leans over and speaks in an undertone, "I don't know how to use any of this crap."

"Well then figure it out." Dean replied.

Sam straightened his back and glanced over at Natalie. He grins awkwardly at the other doctors before fixing his stare on Natalie. The two of them stare at each other, trying to make sense of what the other was thinking.

"Sam. Come on. I'm waiting."

Sam looks up at the other doctors, knowing that he has to do something instead of just standing her. "Um. I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle and a fifth of whiskey." Everyone in the room stands in place, giving Sam confused looks. "Stat!" Everyone soon starts to move trying to gather the supplies.

Natalie leans down towards Dean, "How are you doing?" She immediately cringe, thinking herself as stupid for even asking that question.

Dean laughed, "Oh yeah I'm doing great. Except for the fact that I have a damn bullet wound in my back!" Dean silently exclaimed.

Natalie immediately straightened up and bit the inside of her cheek. "Sorry, stupid question. Just trying to spark up a conversation here."

"Spark up a conversation? Nad, I've been shot..."

Natalie raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, I get it. Sorry. Don't need to get all testy." Natalie could hear Dean mumble under his breath and she smirked.

The assistants quickly gathered the supplies and placed them on a small tray near Sam. Natalie and Sam stare at each other for moment, Sam takes a deep breath then picked up the bottle of whiskey and pours some of the liquid on Dean's wound. He picks up the dental floss and quickly cuts himself a piece.

Natalie watches, with surprised eyes, as Sam begins to mend Dean's wound. There was never any doubt that Sam and Dean had to patch themselves up during hunts. But, she had never been able to actually see it happen. In all honesty, she was kind of amused by it.

"We okay? How's it looking?" Dean finally asked.

"Yep. You'll be fine." Sam assured.

* * *

The lighting in the room soon began to change and the room began to change it's texture. Natalie looked up and was surprised ro find herself in a completely different setting. She was in a room, that looked like a sitting room. The lighting was dimmed and the furniture was worn down. The one peculiar thing was that it was quiet...very quiet.

Natalie quickly looked around her, surrounded by this worn down furniture and silence. "Dean? Sam?" Natalie called out, her eyes continuing to scan the room. "Where am I?" The lights began to flicker and a sudden gush of wind blew against Natalie's back.

"Don't worry. Nothing is of great danger to you here."

Natalie froze and slowly turned around, seeing the Trickster standing before her with a cheeky grin on his face. Just seeing him was causing her annoyance and impatience to reach above it's limit. The smile on his face told her that he was enjoying every minute of this. "What is this place?"

The Trickster looked around him and nodded in approval. "You like it? I figured that I would give you a little...breather. A time out per say."

Natalie eyed him warily, "Why? Why did you take me out of the game?"

The Trickster looked at her with a confused look, "Oh no honey you are still in the game. I just thought you and I could have a, one-on-one talk."

"And, why would you want to talk with me?" Natalie asked cautiously.

The Trickster shrugged, "Just wanted to ask you a question." He raised his arms and then allowed them to drop to his sides. "Why are you hanging around with those boys? I mean why would a woman like yourself, want to tag along with the Winchesters?"

Natalie shifted her weight from side to side, her arms folding over her chest. "I think that it's none of your business."

The Trickster smiled and pointed at her, "I mean I have to admit those boys can be...interesting at times, so I somewhat understand. I mean tagging along with them, you are caught up in this tail spin going on out there. Why not just leave?"

Natalie scoffed, "Even if I wanted to leave I can never get out of this. Whether I like it or not, I am apart of what is happening. And I would never leave Sam and Dean like that."

The Trickster placed his hand over his heart pretending to be touched. "That is so wonderful. But, I want to know the whole story so let's go."

"And what makes you think that I would ever tell you anything? You must be pretty clueless then, if you brought me here just to ask me about this." Natalie could see a smug look begin to form on the Trickster's face and she could feel herself becoming annoyed. She was annoyed with the fact that he didn't seem to take her seriously.

The Trickster shrugged, "Hmmm. Just thought that I would try and give it a shot. Try and get to know you better."

"Why? Why all of a sudden take this interest in me? Your reason can't just be that I am tagging along with them." Natalie questioned.

"You, are a very tough cookie to crack. I have to say that I admire that actually." The Trickster finally admitted. "But, I have my own reasons for wanting to know more about you." Natalie continued to eye the Trickster and he sighed. "Tell you what, go ahead and walk out that door. It'll take you back to Sam and Dean. But, think about our little chat. Who knows...I might be back for the full conversation." The Trickster snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Natalie looked around quickly only to find that she was indeed alone. She let out a deep sigh and her posture slumped. Turning around, she found the door that the Trickster had talk about. At first, she was hesitant about opening the door. For all she knows, it could be some sort of weird trap the Trickster had set up for her.

_Well, what else am I supposed to do? _Natalie grabbed the door knob, took a breath and then stepped through the door. She found herself standing in a different setting with a large metal door before her. Suddenly, the doors slid open and Natalie walked out onto a stage with clapping surrounding her. Her eyes fixed upon a large audience and she saw Sam and Dean on either side, standing on some sort of platform.

"Sam? Dean?" Natalie asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Sam and Dean turned, their eyes widening in surprise. The host of the game show slowly walked over to Natalie, eyeing her up and down. Natalie caught onto this, giving the host a hardened glare. The host gave her one last look before turning and walking away.

Natalie continued to eye him and slowly walked in between Sam and Dean. "So, you guys have been here the whole time."

"Yeah, where have you been?" Dean asked quickly.

"The damn Trickster stuck me in this room, called it a time-out. He wanted to talk to me for some reason." Natalie shrugged her shoulders and looked around the set. "So, what do we do now?"

"We play our roles." Sam said.

Natalie leaned in closer, "What do you mean play our roles?"

"Whatever roles we are given. We need to play them. To survive. It's the only way we can get out of this." Sam finished.

* * *

The setting around them began to change once again. Natalie finds herself standing on a yoga mat, surrounded by other people, attending a yoga class. She looked around, not finding Sam or Dean anywhere. _Of course, why would the Trickster make them do yoga? _Natalie stood in place, watching as everyone around her continuing their yoga exercises. _Alright, play your role. _

Natalie sighed, closed her eyes and slowly bent down to stretch out her back. She could the tension in her back beginning to loosen and she sighed in relief.

"_I've got genital herpes." _

Natalie's eyes immediately shot open, her head looking up at the yoga instructor. Her brows furrowed she looked at the people around her, seeing that they didn't seem phased by what she had said.

"_I've got genital herpes." _

Natalie could the voice of an older man, though she couldn't exactly see where he was. It only took her a few seconds to realize that this was supposed to be some sort of commercial...for genital herpes.

"_I've got...genital herpes." _

Another voice came through with a hesitation towards the end. It didn't take long for Natalie to figure out that it was Sam and she couldn't help the smirk that appeared.

"_I try to be responsible."_

"_Did I try." _

"_But now—I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances...of passing it on." _

"_Ask your doctor about using Herpexia." _The yoga instructor finished.

"_Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea." _Natalie could feel her face begin to heat up from the laughing that she was trying to hold back. Instead, she tried to keep her focus on maintaining her pose.

"_I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of—of genital herpes. And that's a good thing." _Natalie heard Sam finish, hearing the uncomfortable annoyance in his voice. The laughs she had been holding back slowly came out as strained chokes. _I am never going to let Sam live this down._

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Dean lightly exclaimed looking over at the woman in the bikini, standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

Sam walks over to the woman, "Uh, I am really, sorry, but, we've got work to do." He walked her over to the door.

"But we did do work! In depth." The woman said to Dean. Sam opens the door, showing Natalie on the other side. Natalie looks at the woman in the bikini with a surprised look and steps aside, allowing the woman to leave. Natalie walks in through the door, a fake smile was on her lips.

Dean walked closer to Sam and Natalie, "How long to we have to keep doing this?" He said through his smile.

"I don't know." Sam admitted. There was an applause from the audience. "Maybe forever?" Sam added. There was laughing that came from the audience. "We might even die here." Sam finished grimly.

The audience laughed once again causing Dean to turn to them, "How was that funny? Vultures."

The door opens and Castiel walks in with several minor injuries and an applause erupted. The three of them looked over at Castiel, all of them taken aback from his appearance.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Castiel turned to them, a frantic look in his eyes. "I don't have much time."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got out."

Natalie looked at Castiel, "You got out from where?"

Castiel looked around him quickly and turned back to them."Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

Dean looked confusingly at Castiel, "What thing...you mean the Trickster?"

"It it is a trickster."

Sam looked between Dean and Natalie. "What do you mean?"

Castiel is then flung back against the wall as the Trickster appears through the door. "Hello!" He called out, signaling applause from the audience.

Castiel gets up and turns around to them, his mouth had been duck taped shut. "Thank you." Castiel glares at the Trickster who offers him a smile. "Hi, Castiel!" The Trickster gestures towards Castiel, who then vanishes.

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean chimed in.

The Trickster turns to them, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Don't worry, he'll live...Maybe."

Dean glared at the Trickster, "Alright, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it."

The Trickster looked at Dean curiously, "Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game."

The Trickster let out a small laugh, "That's only half the game."

"What's the other half?" Sam asked.

"Play your roles out there." The Trickster confirmed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles." The Trickster said, emphasizing the last few words.

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam questioned.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!" The Trickster exclaimed.

Natalie stared at him and scoffed, "You are truly crazy, you know that?"

The Trickster shrugged at Natalie's words, "I think I can handle being crazy."

"But, if we say yes, the world will end." Sam pressed.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm?" Natalie's glare hardened and her arms tense at her side. Dean took a side glance at her seeing the tension that was building and grabbed a hold of her arm, instantly calming her. "Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it other with!"

Sam and Natalie's glares remained fixed on the Trickster. "Heaven or hell, which side are you on?" Dean finally asked.

"I'm not on either side." He confirmed.

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which on it it?" Dean continued to press on.

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick." The three of them stared at the sudden change of mood from the Trickster. "I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me."

Dean's eyes gazed at the Trickster and then his face lit up in realization. "Oh, you're somebody's bitch, then."

The Trickster continued to glare at Dean, giving him a forced smile, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slams him into the wall. Natalie goes towards them, when Sam puts his arm in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen." The Trickster took a quick glance back to Sam and Natalie then looked back at Dean. "You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

Sam hesitated for a moment but then decided to press a little more. "And if we don't?"

A huge grin appeared on the Trickster's face, "Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." The Trickster then snapped his fingers. Natalie only had time to sigh in annoyance, knowing they would have to go through yet another scenario.

* * *

Dean, Natalie and Sam stand behind a crime-scene tape, watching as everyone begins to take care of evidence surrounding the dead body they were currently looking at.

Dean looked down at his outfit and then gazed around his setting. "Oh, come on."

A police officer ducks under the crime scene tape and stands before them. "So, what do you think?"

Dean pointed at the officer, "What do I think?" He asked irritably. "I think go screw yourself, that's what I think."

Sam was quick to react and turned towards the officer, "Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks." The officer slowly nods before leaving. Sam turned towards Dean, "You gotta calm down."

Dean looked up at Sam with a surprised look. "Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night."

Natalie looked down at her outfit and began to briefly examine the clothes. "You know something, I actually kind of like it. I mean these clothes look pretty good on me." Dean looked over at Natalie, his eyes reading 'are you kidding me?'. Natalie rolled her eyes, "Sorry. Fine they aren't nice clothes."

Dean sighs and yanks off his sunglasses. "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags." Sam simply nods in agreement, though Natalie was still to busy admiring her outfit. "I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here...oh, shut up."

Natalie looked up and smirked, having heard Dean's entire rant. "Geeze, Dean. Didn't think you felt so strongly about this."

Sam looked over at the crime scene and soon notices something and takes off his sunglasses . "Hey."

Dean and Natalie both turn to look where Sam was motioning towards. "Check out sweet tooth over there." Sam added. The three of them see an officer sucking a lollipop.

Dean considered this for a moment, "You think that's him?"

Sam takes and turns to Dean and Natalie, "Just, um, both of you follow my lead."

"You boys can handle this one. I think I might just stay quiet for my part." Natalie offered.

Sam walks under the tape, holding it up for Dean and Natalie to get under and they make their way over to the body. Natalie looks over at Sam and Dean just as they put on their sunglasses, she shook her head in amusement.

The officer approached them once again, "You, uh, okay?" He said, kneeling down next to the body.

"Yeah. What do we got?" Dean asked.

The officer side, looking back down at the body. "Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be rolls of quarters jammed down his throat."

Dean takes off his sunglasses, taking out a flashlight and takes a closer look at the body. Sam also takes off his sunglasses. "Well I say, jackpot." Natalie pressed her lips into a thin line, hoping to hold back her laugh. Sam put his sunglasses back on and quickly nudged Natalie in the side with his elbow, having heard her snickering.

The officer snorted in amusement and looks back at the body, "Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen." The officer indicates the wound with his lollipop.

Dean grabs a stick and begins to poke at the hole through the shirt, only to get the tip of the stick covered in blood. He then puts his sunglasses back on, "Well I say, no guts, no glory."

"Get that guy a tums." Sam said.

Dean nodded and leaned towards Sam, "Gutter ball."

The officer begins to laugh, causing Natalie to stare at him amusingly. Dean comes around behind the officer with the stick he had sharpened earlier. The officer turned towards Dean, who then drives the stick through the chest. The officer collapses, struggling to breathe from his injury. No one else noticed what had happened except for one extra who quickly morphed into the Trickster.

He begins to laugh tauntingly at them, "You've got the wrong guy, idiots."

Dean stared at the Trickster, "Did we really?"

Sam comes up behind the Trickster and drives the stick through his back. Their setting returns to the warehouse they had entered earlier and the Trickster falls to the ground, the stick still embedded in his back.

* * *

Natalie was laid out on the bed, her attention focused primarily on her phone. Marina had sent her quite a few messages and she felt that it was time to go through them. She was just glad that the whole mess with the Trickster was over with.

Dean finished brushing his teeth and spits into the sink. "I'm worried though. What that SOB did to Cas. You know, where is he?" Dean walked out of the bathroom, seeing Natalie on the bed but no sign of Sam. "Nad?"

Natalie hummed in response, though she was still focused on her phone. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked. She set her phone down and sat up on the bed, looking around the room. "I-I don't know." Dean and Natalie remained quiet, trying to make sense of all of this. Dean then walked over to the bed, grabbing his jacket before heading for the door. Natalie quickly got up from the bed and followed Dean.

They head for the Impala, Dean trying to call Sam to see where he was at. Dean gets in the drivers seat while Natalie gets in the passenger seat. "Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean leaves the message before shutting his phone.

"_Dean?" _

Natalie and Dean freeze and begin to look around the car, looking for Sam. It was his voice, they weren't imagining it. Dean gazed over at Natalie, who was just as equally confused. "Sam? Where are you?"

"_I don't know." _

Natalie's eyes averted to the dashboard, noticing a red light that flashes in the same time as Sam's words. Dean follows her gaze to the exact same spot.

"_Oh, crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster." _

Natalie leaned back and sunk down in her seat. Her hands flew up to her face and she let out a frustrated grunt. "When will it end?" She mumbled against her hands.

Dean drives the Impala down a rural road that was surrounded by trees on both sides. Natalie gazed out the window, extremely pissed that this whole thing with the Trickster wasn't over. They had still had to deal with this TV Land crap.

"Alright, so stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?" Dean asked.

"_I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster." _

Dean's brows furrowed, though his eyes concentrated on the road. "What do you mean?"

"_You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster." _

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him."

"_And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer." _

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered.

Natalie turned to look at him, "What?" Both her and Sam asked.

Dean began to nod his head slowly, "I think I know what we're dealing with here."

"That's good. The sooner we figure this out, the quicker we can get out of TV Land." Natalie looked down at the dashboard and a smirk began to grow on her lips. "You know it's kind of—no it is amusing. Seeing Sam as a car."

"_It's not that amusing, Nad." _

Natalie snickered at Sam's response, "I find it quite amusing actually, Sam."

"_Yeah, alright, laugh it all up, Nad." _

* * *

The Impala was parked at the entrance to a park. Dean was rummaging through the trunk, while Natalie leaned against the front of the car.

"_Uh, Dean?" _

"What?"

"_That, uh, feels really uncomfortable." _

Dean makes a face and then slams the trunk shut. _"Ow. You sure this is gonna work?" _Dean walks back over to the front of the Impala. "No, but I have no other ideas." Dean takes a breath and looks up at the sky, "Alright, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it."

"_Should I honk?" _Natalie peers down at the car, her smirk beginning to return.

"Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you." Dean and Natalie look up to see the Trickster walking towards the car. _"Eat. Me." _

The Trickster grins and walks back in front of Dean, "Alright, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Not just yet." Dean said. The Trickster stared at him timidly. "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference? Satan's gonna ride his ass one way or another." The Trickster replied.

Natalie stepped away from the Impala and stands next to Dean, their glares burning into the Trickster. He rolls his eyes and then snaps his fingers. The passenger car door opens and Sam gets out. "Happy?"

Dean looks over at the Trickster, ready to ask him one more thing. "Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I am the Trickster."

"Or maybe not." Sam holds up a flaming lighter and tosses it down. A ring of fire soon springs up around the Trickster. "Maybe you've always been an angel."

The Trickster looked at Dean incredulously. "What? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

Dean smirks faintly, "I'll tell you what." Dean motions towards the ring of fire. "You just jump out of that holy fire and we'll call it our mistake."

The Trickster begins to laugh, trying to find his way out of this. But, his smile soon fades, he knows that he has been caught and there was no escaping. The setting returns to the warehouse...from the actual reality.

The Trickster begins to clap, a deep frown on his face. "Well played boys, and lady. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

Dean shrugged and motioned over towards Sam. "Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass."

The Trickster smirked and hung his head. His arms raised in question, "Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam answered.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean added.

The Trickster raised an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"Well, let's just say, that seriously nobody gets that angry unless they were talking about they're family. So that was your biggest mistake." Natalie chimed in.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked.

The Trickster sighed in defeat, "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

"Wait a minute, you mean the archangel Gabriel." Sam asked.

Gabriel raised his arms, "Guilty."

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked curiously."

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two..." Gabriel pointed at Sam and Dean accusingly"...screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean questioned.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." Gabriel replied back, a slight edge to his tone had become apparent.

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam questioned.

Dean turned to Sam, pointing towards Gabriel, "Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight doucenozzles."

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family." Gabriel bit back. "I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

Natalie allowed her gaze to drop, she understood where Gabriel was coming from. Like it or not, there were similarities that she shared with him. Having a brother and a dysfunctional family, though of course she never experienced what he had seen. But, still there was that hint of understanding that she had of the situation.

"Then help us stop it." Sam agonized with Gabriel.

"It can't be stopped."

"You wanna see the world end?" Dean asked.

Gabriel sighed in frustration, "I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

Sam stepped forward slightly, "It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, pull the plug."

Gabriel laughed at Sam's remark, "You do not know my family. What you guys call apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

Sam casted Gabriel a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel shook his head sadly, "You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels?" Sam and Dean look at each other but remain silent. "Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you two! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

Dean blinked a couple of times, trying to process the information. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Why do you think I've always taken an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

There was a long pause that ensued between the four of them. Dean and Sam were trying to process all of this and Natalie froze in place, her eyes roaming the ground. As much as she hated to admit it, all of it made sense. _Everything made sense._

"No. That's not gonna happen." Dean finally said.

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel sighs and looks between the brothers. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

Gabriel's eyes looked over the three of them, neither of them knowing what to say. His eyes settled upon Natalie, who looked beyond stunned by the news. "What about you little missy? What do you think about all of this?"

Natalie looked up at Gabriel, her eyes showing nothing but shock. Her head began to slowly shake, "No. It's not going to happen."

Gabriel's brows quirked, "Oh, but it will happen...it has to happen."

Natalie's gaze hardened. "No, I don't think you understand. It's not going to happen."

Gabriel relented and broke his gaze from her. He looked over at Sam and Dean, "So. Boys. Now what? We just gonna stand here for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Dean demanded.

"Oh am I."

"Yeah." Dean said. "Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep fry ourselves an archangel." Gabriel snaps his fingers and Castiel appears.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine." Castiel walked towards Gabriel, his gaze hardening. "Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful, right?" Gabriel taunted. Castiel remains silent, only intent on glaring at him.

"Okay, we're out of here. Let's go." Dean turns and walks away. Natalie and Sam follow closely behind him.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" All of them continue their walk, not paying any attention to Gabriel. "So, so what? You're just gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean stops at the door and turns back to Gabriel. "No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean turns around and pulls the fire alarm. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

Sam, Dean and Natalie walk up to the Impala. Thankfully, it was in the same spot where they had left it. They all stand next to their sides and look at each other. "All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged and looked back at the warehouse, "I think he believes it."

A silence soon commenced between the three of them. Sam and Dean tried to think of what they needed to do, while Natalie was still trying to sort out everything.

Natalie looked up at them and cleared her throat, "So, what do we do now?"

Sam looks at Natalie and shakes his head, "I don't know."

Dean taps his fingers on the top of the car, his mind began to drift off. "Well I'll tell you both one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show."

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too."

Natalie took in a deep breath and opened the car door. "Let's just get out of here." She slid into the back seat and closed the door. Dean and Sam give each other a look before getting into the car.

**So I decided to just finish it all in one big chapter! So how did you guys like it?! Don't forget to drop me a review! Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Here I have the next update for you all! Enjoy!_

_**Guest:** As of right now, I do not have any plans for Natalie to have any part in the apocalypse. But, we do have a lot of story to go on with, so anything could change. _

_**Lexithedreamer:** I know how you feel about wanting Sam and Natalie to already just kiss. Trust me I really want to put them together right now, but we must wait. But, in the upcoming chapters there will be some more Sam/Nad growing interactions that will happen._

_I also wanted to say on another note, thank you to everyone who reviews this story. Really, thank you so much. Every review I get it just feeds me more motivation to continue this story. So thank you so much!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. _

* * *

The Impala sped down the road due to the fact that Dean wanted to get to the location quickly. Natalie sat up towards the back edge of the front seats, her eyes gazing from Sam to Dean. "So...where exactly are we going?"

Dean kept his focus on the road but tilted his head towards Natalie, "Got a message from a guy named Chuck. Said that he needed us. Life or Death."

Natalie nodded and then furrowed her brows, "Wait...whose Chuck?"

Sam and Dean both shift in their seats, realizing that they had never told Natalie about their encounter with him. They had met Chuck not long after meeting Natalie and she was at her aunt's house when they encountered him.

Sam took a breath and tried to come up with what to tell Natalie. "Um...he is...a guy...who we met not that long ago..." Sam's voice trailed off.

Natalie nodded slowly and then looked at Sam expectantly, "And? What happened when you guys met him?"

Sam bit down on the side of his lip, "He, uh, basically, wrote books...about us."

Natalie stared at Sam with blank eyes and remained silent for only a brief time. "Wait, did you just say that he wrote books...about you two?" She asked, looking from Sam to Dean. At first, Natalie didn't think Sam was telling the truth but the look on both of their faces told her otherwise. "Oh my god, you are actually serious."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. You can imagine how Dean and I felt when we found this out."

Natalie only half smirked, imaging the look on their faces when they discovered the news of a book series about them. "Wait, but how is that possible? I mean, surely he doesn't know you...how could he have known what you guys have been through?"

"He's a prophet basically. Had visions about our lives...he thought they were just books. Didn't think we were actual people...until we appeared on his doorstep." Sam answered.

Natalie snickered, "I can only imagine how he must had felt when he saw you guys." Natalie's smirk slowly disappeared and she looked over at them. "How long ago did you guys meet him again?"

Sam looked over at Natalie, "It was when you were with your Aunt...after what happened to your—mom."

Natalie went silent and nodded her head. "Oh. Right." Her gaze fell and she rested her chin on top of her hands. The car went silent, save for the hum of the engine. Natalie leaned back up and smacked her lips together. "Well, can't wait to meet this Chuck guy."

* * *

Dean turned the Impala onto a road that led to a parking lot of a hotel. The one thing the three of them notice is a line of Impalas that were parked. The car stops and they step out, looking around them with confused looks.

Sam looks up and sees Chuck pacing back and forth near the steps of the hotel. "Hey." Sam motions towards Chuck, "Come on." Dean and Natalie follow Sam towards the steps where Chuck is. "Chuck! There you are!"

Chuck stops his pacing turning towards them, his face falling into a confused look. "Guys?

"What's going on?" Dean asks, stepping in front of him.

"Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging." His eyes landed on Natalie who was standing in the back between Sam and Dean. "You...wow. Never thought I would ever meet you in person. I mean my visions also included you in them...not that I thought about you or anything it's just...yeah."

Natalie's brows shot up and she tilted her head to the side. "No it's fine. Just as long as I'm not in the books."

Chuck nodded, "Yeah, so they did tell you about the books."

Natalie half smirked, "Yeah, but they didn't mention that you knew me." Natalie casted glares at Sam and Dean, who both tried to ignore the look.

Chuck glanced between Sam and Dean, "Wow. Anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

Dean cleared his throat, still feeling Natalie's eyes burning into him. "You told us to come."

Chuck's brows furrowed in a surprised confusion, "No I didn't."

The three of them glanced at each other, "Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" Sam asked.

Chuck shook his head once again, dispelling everything Sam was saying. "I didn't send you any texts."

Dean looked at Chuck with an annoyed look, "We drove all night!"

Chuck shrugged truly confused by all of this as well. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what could..." Chuck stopped in mid-sentence, his brows creased in a pondering state. "...oh no."

Dean looked at Chuck curiously, "What?"

The four of them began to hear squealing . Looking up they saw a young woman standing at the top of the stairs. "Sam! You made it!"

Sam's eyes cringed in realization, "Oh, ah, Becky, right?"

Becky ran down the stairs, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Oh, you remembered, you've been thinking about me."

Sam stared at Becky, lost in his own mind. "I..."

"It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either." Becky admitted, her voice lowering towards the end.

Natalie stared at the girl with a surprised amusement. Clearly, she has met Sam before and she began to wonder why Sam never mentioned it to her. Though, she could kind of see why.

Natalie looked up at Sam, seeing the uncomfortable expression on his face. Her elbow nudged him in the side causing him to look down at her. Natalie gently motioned towards Becky, a huge smirk forming on her lips. Sam could see the questioning look in her eyes and he didn't know how to explain it all to her. He slowly shook his head, causing Natalie to slightly nod.

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked turning to Becky.

Becky looked over at him a small smile appearing, "I just borrowed it from your pants."

Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes, "Becky..."

"What? They're going to want to see it!"

"See what?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

Becky sighed and smiled, "Oh my god. I love it when they talk at the same time!" Natalie continued to stare at Becky, her mouth slightly agape.

A man walked out of the hotel, holding a clipboard and stood at the top of the steps. "Hey Chuck? Come on pal, it's show time."

Chuck turned back to the three of them, "I am really sorry guys." He said before turning and walked up the stairs.

Becky turned back to them, the smile slowly began to disappear when her eyes landed on Natalie. Natalie could feel Becky's eyes staring her down, and her gaze then turned to her. The two descended into a small stare down, though most of the negative aspect was coming from Becky. "So...who is this?"

Dean looked from Natalie to Becky, "Becky this is our friend, Natalie."

Becky hummed and continued to eye Natalie. She didn't say anything like 'hello' or 'nice to meet you'. No, Becky's face turned smug towards Natalie. Her eyes narrowed into small slits and she seemed to brush off Natalie's presence. Becky then turned around and walked up the steps.

Natalie's mouth dropped, her eyes never leaving Becky's retreating figure. Her finger pointed towards Becky, "Did—did you just see that?" Sam and Dean look at each other then towards Natalie. "She just gave me...the dirtiest look...ever!" Natalie looked up at Sam and Dean, seeing the look on their faces. She looked back at the direction which Becky took and let out an un-amused laugh. "Alright, then." Natalie walked forward, only to have Sam grab her arm.

"Um, Nad...what are you doing?" He asked, his eyes widened with a different kind of concern.

"I am going inside to see what all of this is about." Natalie stated.

Sam gave her a look and Dean stepped forward. "You sure you aren't trying to have it out with Becky."

Natalie shrugged her shoulder and hummed, "I never said that I would..."

"Come on Nad. We both know how you are." Sam reminded her.

Natalie sighed, her shoulders slumped in posture, "Alright, fine. I won't do anything. But, she was the one who initiated it first!" Natalie said, before turning and walking up the steps.

Sam and Dean take one last look at each other, both of them trying to prepare themselves for what was happening inside of this hotel. Then they followed Natalie up the stairs.

* * *

They all enter into the main lobby and see a large man walk past them with a stein of beer. The man looked over at them. "Ha-ha. Hey Dean, looking good."

Dean gave him a confused look, "Who the hell are you?"

The man stopped and turned towards them. He was wearing clothing that was very similar to Dean's and even had an amulet around his neck. "I'm Dean too. Duh." He turned around and walked away.

Natalie, Sam and Dean stand in place, utterly confused by the scene that was playing out before them. Everyone was dressed up either as Sam or Dean, or various creatures that they had encountered in their hunts.

The Scarecrow God, they had encountered a few years earlier, appeared in front of them, startling both Sam and Dean. "Uh-oh. It's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now." He raised his hands up, trying to act scared. "Have fun you two!" He jiggled his sythe in Sam's face then walks away.

Natalie looks up at Sam, seeing him giving a huge bitchface and she laughed at his look. Dean continues looking around, his face etched with nothing but confusion. "What?" He began to question.

Becky walks up behind them, giggling. Sam turns to her, "Becky, what is this?"

Becky let out a small squeal, "It's awesome! A Supernatural convention, the first ever."

Sam, Dean and Natalie remain quiet, not wanting to say a word. They thought that if they tried to analyze this anymore, it would make their heads explode. This was certainly not what they were expecting on the drive up here.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Natalie walk into the auditorium, and stand behind a small crowd that was facing the stage. The convention manager steps onto the stage with a microphone. "Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3:45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean.' And at 4:30 there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural.'"

Natalie began to choke at the breath that hitched in her throat. Several people in the back row turned to look at her. Dean looked over at Natalie and began to gently hit her back, to try and stop her coughing.

"Oh and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp." The audience begins to cheer and clap at the mans words. "But right now, I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the Supernatural books. The one and only, Carver Edlund!"

Chuck timidly walks onto the stage, only to be greeted by an enthusiastic crowd cheering for him. Sam and Dean continue to stare at Chuck, their looks were hard.

"Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I..." Chuck begins to clear his throat, "...dry mouth." Chuck picks up his water bottle and begins to take big gulps and the room went silent. Chuck finishes his water and looks back out to the audience, "Ok. Uh...so I guess, questions?"

Every hand in the room immediately shot up and Chuck jump slightly in surprise. "Ok...you?" Chuck points to a man sitting in the third row.

"Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?"

Chuck paused and looked back at Sam and Dean who both tilt their heads at him. Natalie had finished her coughing fit and began to clear her throat several times. "Oh, ah, I...it just came to me."

More hands shoot up, "Ok. Yeah. The hook man."

"Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" A man asked in a heavy german accent.

Sam tilted his head and began to consider this while Dean just made a pissed off face. Natalie, like Sam, tilted her head also only to have Dean cast her a look.

Chuck takes a breath and struggles to find something to say, "I...yeah, I really don't know."

"Ja, follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nein?" The man asked again.

Sam's face fell into a pissed expression though both Natalie and Dean look over at him with a thoughtful look. Becky walked down the row of chairs, "Hey! If you don't like the books don't read them Fritz."

"Ok, just okay...it's okay. So next question." Another hand shoots up. "Yeah, you."

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?"

"Oh. Well there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out. Chuck hesitates and looks up at Sam, Dean and Natalie, who looked at him curiously. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again."

The entire audience then erupts, cheering and yelling in excitement over the news. Everyone was just so enthusiastic about the news...except for Sam, Dean and Natalie.

Dean leans down towards Natalie, "Looks like you will be in the books after all."

Natalie puts on a fake smile and lets out a emotionless laugh, "Oh, great...just what I wanted."

**Think this would be a good place to stop! What did you guys think? Don't forget to drop me a review! Xx**


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Regardless if you are spending it with someone or not, hope you all are having a great day! Here is the next chapter for you all!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The meeting in the auditorium had disbanded for a short break. Natalie, Dean and Sam couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough. All of this was just to weird for all of them, though Natalie would think that it was most uncomfortable for Sam and Dean.

They made their way back out into the lobby and walked over to Chuck and Becky, who were leaning against the bar.

"Oh, Hi Sam!" Becky said quickly.

Sam gives Becky a small nod, still to distracted by everything around him. Dean walked up to Becky, "Excuse us." Dean then turned to Chuck, "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap."

Chuck let out a light scoff, "Hey! I am not the one who called you guys!"

"He means the books, Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?" Sam asked.

Chuck gave Sam and Dean a questioning look, "Um...for food and shelter?"

Dean's eyes narrowed and he leaned towards Chuck, "Who gave you the rights to our life story?"

"Um, an Archangel, and I didn't want it!" Chuck was quick to defend.

"Well, deal's off, ok. No more books. Our lives are not for...public consumption." Sam said, taking a side glance over to Becky.

Natalie, focused her attention back over at Becky and saw her eyeing Sam. She looked up at Sam, seeing he was trying his best to ignore her, and this only caused Natalie to smirk.

Natalie turned to Sam, tapping him on the arm. Sam looked down at Natalie and then leaned towards her. "Looks like she is a really avid fan of yours, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, you have no idea." Natalie's smirk turned into a full on smile and when she turned back around she saw Becky, throwing her a hardened death glare. Natalie only stared at Becky, amused at her behavior. _She is acting like a jealous little kid. _

Chuck sighed and turned to Becky, "Uh, Becky. Would you excuse us for just a second?"

Becky's gaze broke from Natalie and over to Chuck. "Sure!"

Chuck looked between Dean and Sam, then his gaze was on Natalie. "Oh, um, you guys go ahead. You three need to talk about this." Natalie said, motioning for them to go.

Dean and Chuck quickly began to make their way to a hallways when Sam turned to Natalie. His eyes briefly looked at Becky, "Don't let her get to you to much."

Natalie scoffed and smirked, "Don't worry. It'll be fine." Natalie gently pushed Sam towards the direction of Dean and Chuck. Sam paused for a moment, giving Natalie a small smile before walking out into the hallway.

Natalie could feel her smile lingering and that familiar tingly feeling soon began to return. It was a feeling that was relatively new. But, she had experienced it very briefly during the job when Dean became an old man. But, she had managed to push it away, back into the recesses of her mind. Though now it was slowly crawling back out.

Natalie mentally shook herself back to reality, feeling a pair of eyes burning into her. She turned to look at Becky, who had not lighten her glare. Natalie let out a deep sigh and then turned fully around.

"You know staring at people like that isn't the most polite thing to do." Natalie said, her arms folding across her chest.

Becky shrugged and shifted her feet. Her eyes began to scan the room and Natalie knew that she was trying to ignore her.

Natalie smacked her lips together, "You know if you intend on ignoring me...quick throwing me death glares." Becky kept her eyes off of Natalie, fully intent on ignoring everything Natalie was saying. "Wow, you really are acting like a jealous little kid."

Becky glanced over at her, "I am not jealous."

Natalie nodded her head and laughed, "Right, okay. But really there is nothing to be jealous about."

Becky narrowed her eyes and scoffed, "Oh, please. I saw the way you looked at him...the way you both looked at each other just now...and how you act together..."

Natalie raised her hand towards Becky, stopping her words. "Woah, okay. There is nothing...nothing going on between...Sam and I. Never was...and never will be." Natalie could hear her voice tapering off towards the end, causing her only to question herself.

Becky eyed Natalie skeptically and hummed to herself. "Yeah, well that's what you think. But, it doesn't matter anyway."

Natalie's eyes became fixed on Becky, though her mind began to go elsewhere. Why did she timid when she said that? _There is nothing going on between us. _Natalie began to assure herself, there was no way. Her and Sam were close but as friends...and nothing more.

A woman's scream echoed throughout the lobby, bringing Natalie from her sense. Natalie doesn't hesitate before taking off towards the staircase. Sam and Dean soon her alongside her, all three of them running up the stairs.

A maid was crouched down in the corner and Sam walked over to her, helping her up. "Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I think so."

"What happened?" Dean asked, taking a quick scan of the area.

"I saw a ghost." The maid replied. Soon a crowd began to gather behind them and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"A ghost? Could you tell us what it looked like?" A man, who had lowered his voice to mimic Dean's, asked causing Natalie to look over at him.

Dean turned around to him, "Why don't you leave this to the grownups pal."

"A woman. She was in an old fashioned dress. Really old. Like a school marm, or something?"

"Did she say something to you?" Another man asked.

The maid then began to grin, "Okay. Gather close everybody for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw, a ghost!"

Natalie's face fell, feeling actually pissed that this was all just part of an act. Natalie rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed groan. "Really?!" She pushed past the crowd of people and walked down the stairs. Natalie made her way back over to the bar and rested her forehead against the counter.

"Oooo, the LARPing's started." Becky said.

"The...what is that again?" Dean asked.

"Live Action Role Playing? It's a game. The convention puts it on." Becky answered. She then hands Sam a piece of paper.

"Dad's Journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the boxes. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card for Sizzler. Love Dad."

Natalie let out a tired laugh, "Well that is such a great prize, isn't it?" She mumbled, her head still resting on the counter.

Sam sighed, putting the piece of paper on the table and rubbed Natalie's back. She was tired from all of this and there was not mistaking that he was as well.

* * *

The players walk around the lobby, dressed up in suits and flashing their FBI badges out at the convention manager. Sam, Dean and Natalie watch all of this from the bar, their faces showing that they were not amused by any of this.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Well that's just about all of the community theater I can take."

Sam nodded in agreement "Yeah, this cannot get any weirder."

Two men walk past them, one of them was speaking in a low voice, no doubt he was Dean in the group. "Dad said...he said I may have to kill you."

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Oh..." The two men continue walking neither of them noticing the looks Sam and Dean were giving them.

Sam and Dean look over at each other, reading each other's expressions. "I need a drink." They both said in unison.

Natalie sighed and turned around, leaning her arms on top of the bar counter. She raised her hand up and rested her cheek against it. She just wanted to leave, she wanted to get out of here. There was nothing here that was a cause for them to stay. There was no job...nothing. Though, in her mind Natalie had reverted back to what Becky had said earlier. It was the only thing that was capable of occupying her thoughts at the moment. Becky had to of seen something happen between her and Sam to even mention anything.

Natalie slowly turned her head, her eyes fixing on Sam who was trying to enjoy his drink. She continued to look at him, that fluttery feeling once again coming back.

Sam set down his drink and he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He looked to his side, seeing Natalie staring at him. Her face was filled with a blank confusion, like she was trying to sort something out in her mind. His brows furrowed curiously and he waved a hand in her face, "Nad, are you alright?"

Natalie shook her head and cleared her throat. "Oh, yeah, sorry for that...awkward staring. I was just...thinking."

Sam hummed and smiled, "Is it anything you want to talk about?"

Natalie was quick to shake her head, "No. No, it's just something...nothing to worry about." Natalie kept her gaze down and cringed, mentally berating herself to get a grip.

Sam could see that she was trying to keep her focus off of him and it made him grow curious. She wasn't like this earlier, and now all of a sudden she seems out of focus and distant. _Really hope Becky didn't say anything to her._

"For the last time I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost."

At this Dean, Sam and Natalie's heads perked up and they turned to see a guy who looked genuinely freaked out. Dean looked back at Natalie and Sam then motioned towards the guy.

They get up from the bar and walk over to the guy and his friend. "Did you say that you saw something?" Sam asked.

The guy looked at the three of them, "This isn't part of the game jerk." He then turned to his friend, "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same."

He then walks away, his friend chasing after him. "Alex, wait. Hey, come back!"

Natalie hummed, "Well, he was a big help."

Sam turned back to Dean and Natalie. "What do you think?"

"I don't think that guys a good enough an actor to be acting." Dean answered.

"So, you think that there is actually something going on here?" Natalie asked.

Dean nodded his head, "No doubt in my mind."

Natalie sighed, "Good. It'll give us something to do."

* * *

They made their way across the lobby and up to the hotel manager. "Excuse us, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked.

The Hotel Manager sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't have time to play Star Wars guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot."

Dean hummed and took out a $50 dollar bill across the desk. "Actually we ah...really want to talk to you."

The Manager eyed the bill and slowly took it. "You guys are really into this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Sam said.

The Hotel Manager nodded and leaned his arms on the counter. "What do you want to know?"

"All this stuff they're saying. This place being haunted. Leticia Gore. Is there any truth to it?" Sam asked.

The Hotel Manager hesitated, "Well...we generally don't like to publicise this to...normal people...but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage'. Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butchers knife, then offed herself."

"And tonight...is it really the anniversary of when all of this went down?" Natalie asked.

"Yep, guess your convention folks wanted authenticity."

"There been any sightings?" Sam began to press.

"Yep, over the years. A few maids have quit saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once."

Dean's brows raised and he nodded. "Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?"

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the join. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds."

Dean slides another $50 dollar bill across the table. The Manager picked it up and leaned in closer to them. "The Attic."

Dean and Sam nod in thanks, though Natalie rolled her eyes at how easy it was for Dean to bribe this man. "Thanks." Natalie said, before following Sam and Dean.

* * *

Dean opens a door that turned out to be a crawl space leading to the attic. He looked back at Natalie and Sam before crouching and crawled through the doorway.

Natalie turned on her flashlight and quickly crawled through the doorway. The attic looked like how any ordinary attic would look it. It was creepy. It made Natalie feel really uneasy, though she thought all attics made her feel this way.

Sam holds out the EMF which starts to buzz. "The EMF's going nuts."

Dean sighed, raising his flashlight up and took a glance around the room. "Great. We got a real ghost, and we got a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it."

"No way this ends well."

"Yeah well serves them right." Dean responded.

Sam and Natalie looked over at him. "Dean..." Sam lightly scolded.

Dean shrugged, "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, don't worry Dean, I agree with you." Natalie said, wandering off to one side of the room. Dean and Sam look at each other before splitting up. Dean went in one direction while Sam followed Natalie. Natalie shines her flashlight in every direction to every corner, though she saw nothing except for dust covered furniture and objects.

Natalie looked over at a mirror that was nestled up against a corner. The glass had been cracked and it looked like it had been here for far to long. She walked up to it and gazed at her reflection, and a feel of an eerie dread washed over her. Just looking at her reflection sent a small chill down her spine. There was something about the way she was presented in this reflection that made her feel like it wasn't her own reflection.

Natalie eyed the mirror and let out a sigh. She turned to see Sam looking through a desk, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Her head slowly turned and she saw a little kid huddling in another corner. Her hand reached up and grabbed hold of Sam's arm.

Sam could feel Natalie grab his arm and he quickly looked over at her. He could see a frozen shocked expression on her face. "Nad, what is it?"

Natalie swallowed and pointed over in the corner. Sam followed her hand and saw a little kid in the corner. "My mommy loves me." Sam and Natalie looked at each other then back at the kid.

Dean walked over to them only to raise his brows in surprise at the sight of the little kid. "I said my mommy loves me."

Sam began to walk, cautiously, towards the kid. "I'm sure she does."

The kid looked up at them, "My mommy loves me this much!" He holds out his hands which have been partially scalped. Natalie's eyes widened and she raised a hand to her mouth. Sam stepped back and the boy disappeared.

Dean looked around the room as soon as the kid disappeared and turned back to Natalie and Sam,"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Finally! I was able to get this chapter done today. I have been busy all week and had been working on this chapter in small bits. Anyways hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

Natalie sighs and leans against the bar counter. Sam had been on the phone for the past couple of minutes, trying to get information on Leticia Gore and the boys that she killed. Natalie's eyes were attracted over to Becky, who was giving long stares at Sam. Natalie hung her head backwards and closed her eyes. _Can't wait to just leave. _

"Nad." Natalie leaned her head back up and saw Sam motioning her over. She pushed herself away from the counter and walked over to Sam and Dean.

"All right. So that was a guy with the County Historical Society." Sam began. "Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son."

Natalie bit the inside of her cheek, her gaze falling. "Her son." Dean repeated.

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid." Sam added.

Natalie sighed heavily and ran a hand down her face. "That lady must have been really messed up to kill her own kid."

Dean shook his head and stood up from his chair. "Yeah well, I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Did the guy say where she was buried?"

Sam shook his head, "He doesn't know."

"_There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there...the cemetery." _Natalie's brows furrowed and she turned her attention to a couple a guys at a table. Sam and Dean look over at them, having overheard a part of their conversation.

"_You think that's where Leticia's planted?" _

"_It's work a shot._

They quickly make their way over to the table, seeing a map laid out before the two men. Sam looks down at it curiously and reaches down to look at it.

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey, do you mind?"

Sam looked over at Dean and Natalie, "It's real. A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds."

Dean nodded and looked at one of the guys. "Where'd you get that?"

"It's called a game pal. It ain't called charity."

Dean sighed annoyingly, "Yeah alright. Give me the map chuckles."

"Yeah well you're the chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody." Natalie rolled her eyes and took a small step back, letting out a sigh. She looks back to see the guy revealing a plastic gun only to have Dean scoff.

Dean pulled out his gun, causing Sam to glare at him. "Dean!"

Natalie moved up and takes a hold of Dean's arm. "Dean, really now is not the right time."

Dean looked at Natalie, "What! They're freaking annoying."

Sam sighed and turned back to the roleplayers. "Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones right? We just thought...it would go faster if we all worked together."

The two guys look at each other, silently debating with each other if they should agree with them. They both nodded and turned back to them. "If we do this...ah...we get the sizzler gift card."

Dean rolls his eyes, nodding his head in acceptance. "Alright, fine."

"And...we get to be Sam and Dean."

Dean rolls his eyes once again, letting out an annoyed huff. Natalie let out a breath and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, fine. You two can be...Sam and Dean." Natalie hummed at the words, feeling stupid for even saying it.

The two guys both smile in excitement. Sam rolled his eyes and turned towards Natalie. "This ought to be interesting."

* * *

Natalie opened the front entrance of the hotel, holding it while Dean, Sam and the two guys walked out. She let go of the door and followed them down the steps. Walking up alongside Dean, she could see a pensive and frustrated look on his face.

Natalie nudged him in the side, "Are you alright?"

Den scoffed, casting her a sarcastic smile. "Oh, yeah. I'm trying to be at least."

Natalie half smirked, "I know you just want to get through this...trust me, I feel the same way."

"Why are we even here Dean? You just following Dad's footsteps like a good little soldier? You that desperate for that approval?

Natalie and Dean turned their attention back to the men in front of them. Dean's face fell immediately in an expression of a pissed off annoyance. "Alright, you know what? That's it." Dean called out.

"What's wrong Bobby?"

Dean lets out a low growl and tries to push down his anger as much as he could. "I'm not Bobby, ok? You're not Sam and you're not Dean. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans. Like you."

"No. I am not a fan. In fact, I think the Dean and Sam story sucks. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nut house. So listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like circus freaks?"

The two men looked at each other, their eyes emanating confusion. "Uh...I don't think they care, because they're fictional characters."

Dean scoffed and shook his head. "Oh they care. Believe me. They care a lot." Dean pushes past them and walks down the path.

The two guys look over at Sam and Natalie, silently asking them what that was all about. Sam shrugged, "He...uh...he takes the story really seriously." They two guys shrug it off and turn around, making their way down the path.

Sam and Natalie stay behind both of them not really wanting to walk forward. "Dean, does have a point though." Sam finally said.

Natalie sighed, "I know. That's what's sad about all of it." Natalie glanced up at Sam, giving him a small smile, before walking down the path.

* * *

Arriving at the cemetery, Natalie pulled out her flashlight and turned it on. Dean, Sam and Natalie enter the cemetery, shining their lights in every direction. Every headstone was looked at and for several minutes the three of them searched the graveyard.

Dean comes upon a set of headstones and looked up. "Hey, I found the four boys."

Sam shined his flashlight down on a headstone and read the name 'Leticia Gore'. "Yeah and here's Leticia Gore."

Natalie walks over to the gravestones that belonged to the four boys when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw the two guys tip toeing around the edge of the cemetery. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're looking for bones. They gotta be around here somewhere."

Natalie nodded and pursed her lips. "Alright. Well if you wanna look for bones...typically they are in the ground." Sam walks up to Natalie and Dean, dropping his bag on the ground.

"Yeah, I know that. I just..." He looks up to see Sam pulling a shovel out of the bag and his brows raised in surprise. "Wat. Hold on. Are you guys serious?"

"Deadly."

The other man hesitated for a moment. "We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing a game."

"Oh no. Trust us. You wanna win the game, right?" Dean asked. Seeing them nod their heads, Dean took the shovel from Sam and began the task of digging up the grave.

Natalie and Sam stood by, watching Dean digging up the grave, while the other two continued staring at Dean with shocked looks. Natalie tilted her head to the side, "Are you two doing alright?"

They both stutter and shake their heads, causing Natalie to smirk faintly. A deep thud finally resonated from the grave, prompting Sam and Natalie to lean over the grave. Dean grasped hold of the coffin and lifts the lid, revealing a skeleton.

One of the guys began to gag and covered his mouth with his hand. "That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a... skeleton...a real skeleton."

"You just dug up a real grave."

"Yep." Dean answered, placing the shovel on the edge of the grave.

"You guys are nuts."

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters." Sam reminded them.

"Hunters aren't real man. This isn't real." They both turn and begin to walk away from the grave. Natalie and Sam stare after them, feeling a little relief that they were leaving.

"My god. You guys have seriously lost your grip on this..." One of them says, turning back around to face Sam and Natalie. But, his face froze in horror. Sam and Natalie furrowed their brows at his face. "What?" Sam asked.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Sam and Natalie both turn around seeing Leticia standing behind them. She backhands Sam, sending him across the cemetery. She then turns her attention towards Natalie, grasping the collar of her jacket and throwing her across the cemetery.

Natalie let out a grunt as her body made contact with a headstone. She rolled over to her side, letting out a couple of coughs. "Right on my damn back again." She uttered to herself. Natalie looks over at Leticia pushing her hands into the chests of the two men, causing them to scream.

She presses her hands into the ground, hoisting herself onto her knees. "Dean!" Natalie looks over at Dean, who was pouring kerosene into the grave. "Hurry up!" At Natalie's words, Dean lit a match and dropped it into the grave and looks over at Leticia just in time to see her burn up.

Natalie slowly pushed herself onto her feet and leaned her hand on the gravestone. She leaned backwards, feeling her back pop. She looked over at Sam, giving him a nod to assure him she was fine. Dean, Natalie and Sam look over at the two guys, seeing the terrified looks on their faces. "Real enough for you?" Dean asked.

* * *

The feel of warm water against her face brought relief to Natalie. She continued to splash water against her face and behind her neck. Natalie gazed into the mirror and took a few breaths. She was just relieved that the job has been completed and now they can leave. She pulled out a couple of paper towels and patted her face and neck dry.

Natalie discarded the dampened towels in the trashcan and made her way out of the restroom. Dean and Sam were over at the bar with the two guys. She walked over to one of the lounge chairs and leaned against it. She watched as Dean turns to Chuck, saying something that she couldn't hear.

Sam and Dean turn to Natalie, motioning for her to follow. She pushed herself away from the chair and they made their way towards the main doors. Dean pushes against them, only to find that they are locked. Dean looks at the door confusingly as Natalie tries pushing them open, only to get the same result as Dean.

The three of them look around the room, confused as to why the doors were closed. "This is weird." Dean said calmly.

"What do we do?" Natalie asked.

Dean looked around them, trying to come up with an idea. "Maybe it's just these doors. Try and find other ways out."

Natalie bit her lip in skepticism and broke away from the group to try another door. She walked through the main lobby and toward the dinning hall. At the other end of the room, she found double doors that led out to a patio of some sort. Reaching the door, she grabbed the handles only to find that this door was also locked.

She sighed in defeat and turned around, walking out of the dinning hall. Spotting Sam and Dean near a window out in the lobby, she made her way over to them.

"Find any luck?" Sam asked.

Natalie shook her head, "Nope. The doors I found wouldn't open either. It's almost like..."

"Like something is keeping us in." Dean said, bashing his fist against the window.

"This isn't good." Sam said with a sigh.

Dean looked at Sam, a sarcastic smile appearing. "Gee ya think Sammy?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, ready to say something when a woman screaming halted her words. The three of them sprinted off up the stairs and see a woman running out of the library.

"Don't go in there!" She screamed.

"Get downstairs, alright? Go!" The woman quickly rushed past them and down the stairs. They all looked at each other, before cautiously making their way into the library. They saw the same little boy from the attic, sitting in the corner, holding his head.

"Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away?"

"Ah, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh? How about some thanks." Dean answered. Natalie sighed and hit the side of Dean's arm. Dean looked at them and shrugged, "Well, I'm just saying a little gratitude might be nice once in a while."

"My mommy didn't do this to me."

Natalie gazed at the boy curiously. "If she didn't do this to you. Then who did?" The boy simply disappears without giving an answer.

* * *

Natalie opened the door to the auditorium, allowing the staff to file in. She could tell that they were confused and a little annoyed, since they still had their jobs to do. She only offered a small smile to each of them as they entered the room.

"Buddy, I got work to do." The hotel manager said.

"You're going to want to see this, trust me. It's going to be a hell of a show." Dean said, trying to make his voice sound genuine.

Sam slips through the door and shuts it. Natalie and Dean begin to pour out a salt line at the bottom base of the door. Upon finishing, Natalie takes the two salt containers and sets them down on a table.

"Alright, so new theory. The legends about Leticia are ass-backwards obviously." Dean said.

"Yeah. So all right, let's say those three orphans are playing cowboys and Indians." Sam said, trying to run out the theory.

"LARPing as cowboys and Indians." Dean interrupted.

Sam rolls his eyes, "Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him."

"That means if the boys killed her son, then she must have spotted them in the act and decides to slice them up herself." Natalie chimed in.

Dean silently whistled at the thought. "If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building." Sam added.

"Yeah, that means that Leticia was the only one keeping them under control." Dean revealed.

"Smooth move on our part."

"Yeah, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kids' bones." Dean said.

Natalie shrugged and looked around. "How are we supposed to do that? The hotel is practically on lockdown because of these kids."

Sam nodded, "Yeah and we don't even have our guns. They are running this joint now Dean, and they are only scared of one thing.

Dean's face lights up, "Exactly. They are only scared of one thing." Dean walks over to the door and opens it slightly. He finds the girl who was dressed up as the ghost and taps her arm. She turns to look at him, "Hey, I need to talk to you for a minute."

* * *

"You want me to do what?!"

"You're an actress. We just want you to act." Dean said.

"I work at Hooters, in Toledo. No, you can forget it."

"You'll be safe, we promise. This is really important." Sam tried to reassure her.

A hand holds onto Dean's shoulder and it is the two men from earlier. "We want to help."

Dean looks at him and then leans towards Sam, "Just give her the puppy dog thing ok?" Then focuses back to the guy. "Guys, no."

"Why not?"

"Cause this isn't make believe."

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We are freaking terrified, alright."

"But, it all of these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something."

Dean sighed and looked over at Natalie, silently asking for her side. She shrugged, "I mean, we could always use extra help you know."

Dean continued to ponder on the idea. It was enough that they asked this girl to act for them, now to allow these two guys into this mess, it wasn't something he wanted to do. "Alright, fine. You can help. But, you two need to go with my friends, okay?" The two guys nodded.

Dean looks back at the woman and offers her a small smile. "So, are you willing to help us?"

* * *

"Alright, so her and I will go upstairs try and talk the boys to come out. She'll try and convince them to let the doors open." Dean said, re-running through the small plan with Natalie and Sam. "Once the doors are opened you two torch those kids' bones." Natalie and Sam nodded in affirmation.

"Be careful, Dean." Natalie said.

Dean nodded and motioned for the girl to follow him up the stairs. Natalie sighed and turned to Sam. "Guess we need to start trying to get the doors to open." Sam said, walking over to the main doors.

Sam and the two guys gather in front of the main doors and begin to throw their bodies against it, trying to get them to open. Natalie watched them continue to throw their weight against the door but it didn't seem to be doing anything. She began to debate whether she should head upstairs to see if she could help Dean with anything.

The door opens a little and the four of them let out a sigh. "Alright, go!" Sam said, ushering the two guys out the door. Sam turned to Natalie, who walked over and slid through. The door suddenly slammed shut, causing Natalie to spin around. She could see the surprised look on Sam's face as he tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Natalie gazed up at Sam and walked forward, trying to open the door herself even though she knew it wouldn't. She took a moment and then looked at Sam. "Go, help Dean." She said, hoping that Sam would understand what she said. "Help, Dean." Natalie tried again and received a hesitant nod from Sam and watched as he left.

Natalie turned to the two guys and sighed, "Well, it's just us three now gentlemen. Let's get to the cemetery shall we?" Natalie brushed past them and walked down the steps. She turned to them quickly, "You have all the stuff we need right?" One of them holds up a bag and Natalie nods in response. "Good."

"So have you and your two friends been doing this for a long time?" One of them asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I guess you could say that. They have been doing this longer than I have." Natalie answered.

"Don't you ever get freaked out by any of this? I mean you seem really calm."

Natalie smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I do get scared, but that doesn't really help us get the job done now does it. It's about keeping that feeling of being scared hidden and holding your focus on the task at hand."

Reaching the cemetery, Natalie immediately made her way over to the graves of the kids. She turned back to them, "Alright, we need to get digging."

"He and I will take care of the digging." One of them said, taking out two shovels and handing one to the other. Natalie raised her hands in acceptance and stood back, watching silently as they began to dig up the graves.

Only a few minutes went by when the two of them soon began to complain. "Oh my god." Natalie looked at them, her brows raised up. "Supernatural makes digging graves seem so easy. It's not though. I'm gonna throw up."

Natalie smirked and leaned down, "You want me to take over your spot for a little bit?"

The guy shook his head, "I-I don't know. I feel sick."

"You are fine. Keep digging." The other one said.

Natalie stood back up, keeping her flashlight pointed in the graves. As the minutes ticked by, it was followed by more complains from the diggers. Natalie had to restrain herself from asking to take over for one of them. After what seemed like eternity, the two of them finally finished digging up the graves and hopped out of the ditches.

The three of them pick up salt containers and poured it over the skeletons. Natalie picked up the kerosene and poured it over the bodies. One of the guys took out his lighter and tried to flick it on, but it doesn't flare. He continues to flick it repeatedly, only to meet the same result.

"How come Dean can always light the stupid thing on the first freaking try?" He keeps trying to flick the lighter on. "Come on."

Natalie stood by and watched all of this unfold then reached her hand out. "You want me to—"

He moves the lighter away from her reach, "No, no. I got it." Natalie sighed and watched as he continued to flick the lighter. The lighter finally lit up causing him to laugh in relief and he goes to each grave, lighting them up.

Natalie nods her head and looks over at the two of them. "You know, I never even asked. What are your names?"

"I"m Damien. And that's Barnes." Natalie offered them both smiles. "What's your name?"

She looked down at the burning graves and then back to Damien and Barnes. "Natalie."

* * *

"Trust me, it was the most...bizarre thing ever. I mean everyone was dressed up like Sam and Dean, or a creature that they have encountered..."

"_So this guy wrote actual books about them. Never heard anything like that before." _

Natalie laughed and leaned against the Impala. "Yeah, it was strange. But, we are going to head out now. Everything is back to normal."

"_Well that's good. How have you been Nad?"_

Natalie sighed, "Hmm. I've been fine. Just a lot...has been going on. I guess I am just trying to get through all of it."

"_How are Sam and Dean?" _

Natalie looked behind her, seeing Dean leaning on the other side of the Impala and Sam was speaking with Becky and Chuck. "I really don't know. They seem fine, but they do like to hide how they really feel."

"_Just like you Nad." _

Natalie smiled, "Yeah I know. How is Aunt Clara?"

"_Busy. She has been coming and going constantly. Working with other hunters about your guys' little project and all of the mess with the apocalypse. I've just been staying at the house, doing nothing really." _

Natalie could hear the small hint of sadness in Marina's voice and she sighed. She wished that she was there with her sister more than anything. "Mari, I wish I was there."

"_I wish you were here to. But, you are busy and I understand that." _

Natalie nodded and turned her head to see Sam making his way back over to them. "Hey, Mari I have to go. I'll call you soon."

"_Alright, Nad. Be careful." _

Natalie hung up the phone and walked around the Impala to stand next to Dean. She spots a small smile appear on his lips and she looks at him curiously.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded his head and laughed. "Yeah, you know? I think I'm good."

"Well, you are not going to believe it. But I got a lead on the Colt."

Dean looked over at Sam, his eyes blinking in confusion. "What?"

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way out."

Dean nodded and turned to Natalie, "You ready to get out of here?"

Natalie smiled and opened the back car door, "You don't have to ask me twice."

**So, how did you guys like it? Don't forget to drop me a review! Xx**


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I thought that I would give you guys another update for today! This is when everything just gets angsty. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The Impala was parked next to a lakeside, though, Natalie had no idea where exactly they were. She was pretty sure that Dean or Sam had told her, but her mind had been off in some other world. The only thing that she knew was that the colt had been given to a demon named Crowley. Therefore, all three of them were trying to track him down, with the help of Castiel of course.

Natalie leaned against the front of the Impala, with Sam next to her. Although this time, Natalie didn't feel as comfortable with being near him as she has before. She blames this on what Becky said to her back at the Supernatural convention. Those words have continuously looped around her mind, poking and prodding, forcing Natalie to acknowledge them. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

Natalie looked behind her, seeing Dean still on the phone with Castiel. He turned to her, giving her a small smile before focusing his attention back on the call. Natalie's lips lined in a faint smile and she turned back around. She slowly looked over at Sam, seeing a soft pensive look on his face. Once again Becky's words echoed throughout her head. "Shut up." Natalie whispered to herself.

Sam looked at her, his brows furrowed. "Nad?" Natalie cringed and looked up at Sam. "Did you say something?"

Natalie shook her head, "No." She adjusted her stance against the car and sighed.

"Going down? Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him." Dean said into the phone.

Natalie and Sam both turn to look at Dean, their faces expressing amusement at his words. Dean looked at them and then shrugged.

Dean remained silent for only a few moments. "That's okay, you did great. Sam, Nad and I will take it from here." At this Sam and Natalie stood from the Impala and made their way over to their sides of the car.

Dean gets into the drivers seat and begins to scroll through his contacts. "What are you doing?" Sam asked curiously.

"We are gonna need an extra hand at this." Dean answered, putting the phone up to his ear.

* * *

Jo and Natalie get out of the back of the Impala and walk over to the drivers side where Sam and Dean are waiting. Natalie cringes at the dress she is wearing and looks at Dean with a pout. "What are you pouting about, Nad?" Dean asked.

Natalie made a face at the dress. "It's just...not something I am used to wearing."

Dean shrugged. "I think you look pretty good."

Natalie sighed and smiled, "Thanks for the compliment Dean." She looked over at Jo, "Are you ready?"

Jo nodded. "Are you?" The two girls look over at Sam and Dean before walking away from the car.

Jo and Natalie walk up to the gate, both of them pausing to take a breath. Natalie looked down at the evening dress and pulled at the bottom of it. She looked up at Jo, "There is a reason why I don't like wearing dresses of any sort."

Jo smiled and laughed quietly. "Yeah, well I think the boys would disagree."

Natalie smiled and laughed. "Yeah there are a lot of things they would disagree with."

Jo pushed the button on the intercom and waited for someone to answer. "Hello?"

Jo cleared her throat, "Hello. Our car broke down and we need help."

"I'll be down in a minute." The voice answered back. The gate doors open and two men walk out and approach both of them. "Evening, pretty ladies. Get yourselves on in here."

Jo faintly cringed and put on a fake smile, looking over at Natalie. "We just need to make a call."

"You don't need to call anyone. We're the only help you're ever going to need."

Natalie could feel a cold chill run down her spine and she tapped Jo on the arm. "It's okay. I think we both will just wait by the car."

Natalie and Jo both turned to leave when the man grabbed Natalie's shoulder, his eyes turning black. "We said, get your ass in here."

Natalie bit her lip then threw her elbow back, hitting his arm away. She grabbed him by the shoulder, yanked him forward, and brought her foot back hitting the back of his knee. Jo took out Ruby's knife and tossed it to Natalie, who spun around and quickly embedded it in the back of his neck. The man fell limply to the side.

Natalie looked up and saw the other man on his knees before Jo and rushed over, stabbing him in the back, twisting the knife for good measure. The body fell forwards and Natalie took a moment to look at the two bodies. She then looked up at Jo. "You alright?" Natalie asked.

Jo nodded and smiled faintly. "Good job." Natalie smiled and saw Sam and Dean coming up from the main entrance.

"Good job girls." Dean said, taking the knife from Natalie. Jo pulls out a wire cutter and looks up at them. "Okay. Shall we?"

* * *

Natalie, Sam and Dean quietly walked through the house, the lights were off, thanks to them cutting the power lines. Natalie's heels occasionally would click against the hardwood floor, causing Sam and Dean to give her a look. She sighed and quickly removed her heels and held onto the back straps. Natalie looked up at them giving them a 'are you happy' expression.

They walked up the main staircase and came to the end of a hallway that turned right. The three of them turn right and find a door that led to the only room in that hallway. Sam walks over to a rug that rested towards the door and lifted it up, quickly drawing a devils trap. They wait and the door finally opens as a man walks through.

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked.

Crowley looked up at the three of them, though didn't really seem surprised. He smiled faintly and began to walk towards them, but stopped when he notices the rug was rumpled. He leans down and lifts up the rug, finding a devils trap had been drawn on the bottom.

Crowley straightened his back and gives them a hardened look. "Do you three have any idea how much this rug cost?"

Three men come up behind them, disarming both Sam and Dean, and pinning their arms down. Natalie tried to struggle in the man's hold, only to have him tighten his grip on her arms. She gave up and looked back over at Crowley.

Crowley holds up the Colt for them to see. "This is it, right? This is what it's all about." Crowley aims the gun at Dean, causing Natalie's eyes to widen and her fight to break free from the hold picked back up. Crowley then adjusted his aim and shot the three men.

Natalie looked at the bodies and then back at Crowley. "We need to talk. Privately. Though, the pretty young lady can come too."

The three of them look at each other before walking, hesitantly, into the room. "What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

Crowley waved his hand and the door slams shut, causing Natalie to jump. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us." Sam said.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine." Crowley responded.

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam questioned.

Crowley raises the gun towards Dean. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

Dean nodded, "Uh-huh". Then cleared his throat. "And why exactly would you want the devil dead?"

"It's called—" Crowley sets the gun down on the table. "Survival. Well, I forgot you two are functioning morons..."

"You're functioning...morons..." Dean replied.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us."

"But, Lucifer created you." Sam said.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. It Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next." Crowley raised his arms. "So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this think and you go kill the devil?"

Crowley holds out the colt, handle first. Dean, Sam and Natalie glance at each other only to have Crowley wiggle the gun in front of them. Sam hesitantly reaches out and takes the gun. "Great."

Crowley smirked. "Great."

Natalie swallowed and cleared her throat. "Do you happen to know where the devil is?"

Crowley glanced at Natalie then reached back for his drink. "Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

Sam looks at Dean then nods. "Great." Sam puts the barrel of the colt between Crowley's eyes and pulls the trigger, but it only clicks. Sam stares at the gun surprised while Natalie closed her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, yeah, right. You'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley walks around to his desk and opens a drawer.

Dean steps forward, "Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

"Number one, hes going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" Crowley called out, throwing something at Dean.

Dean opens it to find that it contains the bullets for the colt. Natalie looks up to find that Crowley is gone. She scoffed softly, "Well, isn't he just a ray of sunshine."

* * *

Ellen downs her fifth shot and sets the glass down on the table. "Alright, big boy. Your turn."

Castiel eyes the five glasses in front of him and then begins downing them one by one. Ellen, Jo and Natalie stare at him with amusement. Castiel sets down his last glass and looks at the women. "I think I'm starting to feel something."

Both Natalie and Jo smile and laugh. "Wow, Cas. Didn't think you could be a real drinker, you know?" Natalie said.

Castiel looked over at Natalie, his eyes blinking several times feeling a little buzz from the alcohol. "Oh, Natalie. Come over here."

Natalie stared at Castiel before walking over to him. "I have to do this before I forget...or before I can no longer do this." Castiel reaches his hand up and presses against her ribs.

Natalie could feel a deep burning sensation rush through her body and she stepped back, her hand flying up to her ribs. "Oh god." She let out a pained hiss. "You know Cas, you could give me more of a warning next time you do something like that."

Castiel adjusts his position in his chair. "I am sorry. But, I had do. So the other angels won't be able to get to you."

Natalie nodded her head and began to rub gently at her ribs. "Well, thanks for that Cas. I really should have seen that coming."

Jo laughed in amusement and got up from the table, "I'll get some more beers."

Natalie picked up her beer and drank what was left of it and placed it back on the table. She looked into the living room and saw Sam sitting at Bobby's desk. She sighed and walked over to him, taking a seat in the chair across from him.

Sam looked over at her and could see a worn out look on her face. "You okay? You look a little..." Sam motioned at his face. "..a little washed out."

Natalie smiled and laughed, looking over at Castiel. "Yeah, um, Cas thought it was good idea to go ahead and carve those symbols onto my ribs."

Sam smiled and nodded his head. "Not the best feeling is it?"

"Nope, it isn't. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about it. Though, really I should have seen it coming." Natalie leaned against her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "How are you feeling about the whole search for tomorrow?"

Sam shrugged, taking a drink from his beer. "I am not really sure, actually. It's just—I don't know how to feel about it. I mean going out and looking for the devil...not something you do everyday."

Natalie smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I know what you mean. To be honest, I don't know whether I'm scared or nervous...or what. I just don't feeling anything right now." Natalie bit down on her lip. "Maybe that's a good thing."

"Alright, everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Bobby called out from the other. Natalie and Sam look at each other, both of them having smiles etched on their lips, then got up and walk into the other room.

"Oh come on Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen said.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Bobby responded. Natalie pats Bobby on the shoulder before walking over to the group. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

Ellen laughed at Bobby's response. "Well isn't it always good to have an optimist around."

Natalie stood in between Dean and Sam, though Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She could feel a smile soon began to appear. Though, Natalie was actually surprised. Instead of having Becky's words buzzing around her head and that uncomfortable feeling, this time Natalie felt that fluttery feeling returning. And she had to admit, it was nice feeling that sensation again.

"Bobby is right." Castiel suddenly said. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth."

Natalie could feel her body tense and her smile slowly disappeared. Sam's hold around her shoulders tightened slightly and she allowed her body to lean against his, as the camera flashes.

**I though this was a good place to start! Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Xx**


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: And here is the next update! Ugh, I cried so much during this episode! I want Ellen and Jo to come back! Anyways let's get on with the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

The town was simply, nothing. There was no sign that anything living had once inhabited this town. It wouldn't be the first time they had encountered something like this. The job back in River Pass was something that Natalie will never forget. The feeling that you were the only living inhabitants is a haunting thought and it isn't something that you forget to easily.

Sam rolls down the window of the Impala, holding his phone out, trying to search for a signal. "Are you getting a signal?" Sam asked Dean, who was also holding his phone out the window.

"No, nothing." Dean pulled his phone back in and looked back at Natalie. "Hey, Nad, is your phone getting anything?"

Natalie quickly pulled out her phone, seeing she her phone wasn't getting anything. "Nope. My phone isn't getting anything."

Dean sighed and focused his attention on the street. "Well then, isn't this all nice and spooky." Dean waves his hand at the other car to pull up next to him.

Jo rolls down the window, "Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah. Sam and I are gonna go check the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody." Dean turns back to Natalie. "Hey Nad, why don't you go with Ellen and Jo. See if you guys can scout out the area."

Natalie simply nodded, sliding her phone back in the pocket, and got out of the door. She walked over to the passenger window and looked in. "You two be careful."

Dean smirked. "You know we always are, Nad." Natalie smiled and stepped back, watching as Dean drove off.

Ellen parked near the curve and Jo quickly got out of the car. She looked over at Castiel still sitting in the back seat. Jo walks up to the window and peers in, "Ever heard of a door handle."

"Of course I have." Castiel answered back, though now he was standing outside of the car. Natalie smiled though it soon faded, seeing the look on his face.

"What is it, Cas?" Ellen asked, walking up beside him.

"This town's not empty." Castiel replied.

Natalie looked around them, seeing nothing. Her brows furrowed at Castiel's words and she looked back at him. "Cas, what are you talking about? There is nothing—no one here."

"Reapers."

"Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen questioned.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii." Castiel continued scanning the area. "Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." Castiel walks off, stopping occasionally to look at a reaper, though to Ellen, Jo and Natalie he was looking at nothing.

Natalie turned to Ellen and Jo. "I guess we should start checking out the place. What do you two think?"

Ellen nodded. "Alright, let's see how much we can do on foot, then we'll get in the car and take another look around." Ellen turned and began to walk down the sidewalk, with Jo and Natalie following closely behind.

The farther they went into the town, the more eerie all of this was becoming. The silence was almost deafening and despite there being no one, Natalie felt the sensation that something was watching them. Every turn, every single check they made at stores or buildings, it would all turn up with nothing.

Natalie peered through the window of a store, her eyes scanning the desolate space only to find nothing, which wasn't a surprise. Natalie stepped back and sighed, turning to see Ellen motioning her over.

"Let's get back to the car and find Sam and Dean. There ain't nothing left here for us to find." Ellen said.

Ellen pulls the car up to the station, spotting Sam and Dean standing outside of the station. She pulls the car up to them. "Stations empty." Dean said.

Ellen nodded. "The girls and I checked everywhere else...it's all empty."

"Have you seen Cas?" Jo asked, leaning towards the drivers window.

"What? He was with you." Sam said.

"Nope. He went after the reapers." Ellen responded.

"Reapers?" Dean looked over at Sam. "He saw reapers? Where?"

Jo shrugged. "Well, kind of everywhere."

Sam and Dean look at each other, silently processing the information. Dean turned back to Ellen, "Alright, let's get our guns and take another look around. Try and find him." Ellen nodded, pulling the car next to the curb.

Natalie got out and made her way over to the back of the Impala, where Sam and Dean were rummaging through the trunk.

Dean pulled out a shot gun and looked at Natalie, handing it over to her. She took the gun, taking a quick check over it before grabbing her bag from the trunk. Ellen and Jo grabbed shot guns from the trunk and slid on their bags. Dean looked at everyone, seeing that they were all set. "Okay. Let's go."

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and we already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean said as they walked the street.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I don't know what else to think at the moment." Dean answered back. The five of them continue on their walk up the street.

"There you are." A voice behind them suddenly said. The five of them turn around, their guns aimed at a familiar face.

"Meg?"

Meg smirked at Sam mentioning her name. "You shouldn't have come here, boys."

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean said, aiming the colt at Meg.

Meg gave Dean a fake surprised look. "Didn't come here alone, Deano." The puddle near Meg splashes and the sounds of dogs growling and barking soon surrounded them. Natalie could feel her heart pounding as she looked around her for the source of the sounds.

"Hellhounds." Dean finally spoke.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

"Yeah I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam retorted.

Meg chuckled and slid her hands in her pockets. "Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really, hard."

Dean looks back and Ellen nods. "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean shifts his aim and shoots at one of the hellhounds.

"Run!" Sam called out.

Natalie turned around and ran, hearing the footsteps of the hellhounds chasing after them. Natalie tuned everything else out, except for the fact that she had to run. "Dean!" Natalie heard Jo call, causing her to stop in her tracks. She turned around and saw Jo firing at the hellhounds when something came up from her side, taking her down.

"Jo!" Natalie broke out into a run towards her. Her heart was pounding and she could feel a sense of panic wash over her. Then, suddenly, the hellhound created a gash down Jo's side and her scream echoed. Natalie could feel her stomach drop at the sight. It was almost exactly like what happened to her mother and father.

Natalie raised her gun and shot the hellhound that had attacked Jo. Dean quickly picked her up, "Dean come on! Go!" Natalie called out, continuing her firing on the hound to keep it back. The gun began to click and she turned quickly, running behind Dean.

Ellen opens the door to a nearby store, allowing Dean to rush in with Jo. Ellen goes in after him as Sam keeps the door open for Natalie to walk through. Natalie slams the door shut as Sam takes chains and wraps them around the handles. "Okay. That should be good."

Natalie looks back at Jo, who was leaning against the counter with Ellen treating to her wound. She looked at Sam, who nodded and she quickly made her way over to Jo and Ellen. Natalie knelt down next to Jo and looked at her hand pressing against her wound. "Okay, Jo. Let me take a took at it."

Jo barely nodded as Natalie carefully moved her hand away from the wound. As she did, blood began to gush out of the wound, causing Jo to groan in pain. Natalie felt her stomach churn at the sight of blood running like that.

"Okay...umm." Natalie looked around, trying to figure out what she needed to to. She slid off her bag and pulled out her spare sweater and gently pressed it against Jo's side. "Alright, Ellen keep...keep pressure on it. We need to find something to patch her up with."

Ellen motioned towards her bag. "There should be some bandages in my bag."

Natalie crawled over to Ellen's bag and pulled out the bandages and securing tape. She made her way back to Jo's side. "Okay, I'm gonna get you patched up Jo." Natalie took out the bandages and pulled the sweater away. She quickly applied the bandages to Jo's wound, "Alright, Ellen. Hold them in place for me."

Ellen reached over and pressed both her hands on either side of the bandage. Natalie unrolled the tape, using her teeth to tear off strips, and pressed them on all sides of the bandage. Natalie secured the last piece of tape on the bandage and examined Jo's state.

Her face was pale and beads of sweat were streaming down her forehead and cheeks. Her breathing was heavy yet labored. Though her body looked so numb and there seemed to be no trace of strength left in her body. Natalie offers Jo a small smile and looked behind her shoulder, seeing Sam and Dean looking down at them.

* * *

Sam brings over a bowl over to Ellen before walking over to Dean. Natalie begins to clean up the supplies and putting them back in the bag. Jo looked over at Natalie's sweater, that was now caked in dried blood. "Sorry...about your sweater." Jo said, her voice was weak and dry.

Natalie looked over at Jo and smiled, "Nah, it's fine. It was an old sweater anyway." Jo smile weakly and rested her head against the counter. Natalie looked down at her hands, seeing them covered in dried blood, and her eyes became fixed on them.

Ellen reached over and nudged Natalie's arm. "Why don't you just take a breather? You've done all you can."

Natalie looked up at Ellen and smiled gratefully. She looked over at Jo, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Just hang in there."

Natalie stood on her feet and walked through the different aisles. She needed to keep herself grounded and focused. Though it was hard to when she kept on thinking about how Jo got injured. It had spurred the memories of her mother and father and now she could feel her wall being cracked once again. She came to a stop at the end of one aisle and walked over to the wall, leaning her forehead against it.

"Nad?" Sam asked, walking up behind her. Though she didn't say anything to him nor did she really acknowledge that he was there. Sam gazed at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. Natalie did so and faced him, though she refused to look him in the eyes. She, instead, looked down at her bloodied hands prompting Sam to do so as well. "Are you alright?"

Natalie kept her gaze down, silently debating whether she wanted to talk or not. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "No." Her voice was quiet and slightly hoarse.

Sam sighed, his eyes never leaving her hands. "You helped as much as you could."

Natalie slowly shook her head, her gaze moving from her hands to look at Sam. "It's not that." She let out a deep breath. "What happened to Jo...it just. It reminded me of my mom and dad...that's all." Natalie let out a grim laugh. "You know, I tried saving my mom and of course that failed. And yet, I helped Jo as much as I could and I still feel like it's not enough..."

Sam gazed at Natalie, his eyes emanating sympathy at the guilt she was feeling right now. "It's not your fault. Jo is still alive..."

"But, for all we know..." Natalie stopped in mid sentence, biting the inside of her cheek. "Maybe if I had ran quicker...or shot faster, Jo wouldn't be in this situation."

"Stop. Don't do this. We are going to get Jo out of here and everything will be fine." Sam said, trying his best to reassure Natalie. Though, he wasn't to sure for himself. The building was surrounded by hellhounds and Jo was in horrible condition. He began to consider that maybe, Jo might not make it.

Natalie groaned in frustration, more towards herself. She was letting her guard down and she could feel that intense vulnerability starting to seep through. She closed her eyes, forcing back any tears that were threatening to spill and took a few deep breaths. "I need to get it together...need to pull myself together."

Natalie took a breath and allowed herself to calm down. "So, what are you and Dean doing in that back room?" Natalie asked, trying to push the subject toward a different direction .

"Dean was able to patch through to Bobby. We found out the location where the devil will be tonight." Sam said.

Dean walked out from the back room after getting done with his talk with Bobby. He looked down the aisle and saw Sam and Natalie. "Hey." Natalie and Sam looked at Dean, who motioned for them to come over. Dean looked over at Jo, "Alright, so we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the colt."

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam said.

"Yeah that;s after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town." Dean looked over at Natalie. "You might as well go with them. Sam and I will take care of the devil."

Natalie shook her head. "No. I am not going to leave you two to do this. I'm staying with you guys. I want Ellen and Jo to get out of here as well...but, I'm not going anywhere."

"Stop. Guys, stop." Jo said, causing the three of them to look over at her. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" Jo tried to adjust her position, wincing at the pain. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta—get our priorities straight here. Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen interrupted.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Sam questioned.

"To build a bomb, Sam."

Natalie mouth dropped and she shook her head. "No, Jo. You can't..."

"You got another plan, Natalie? Those are hellhounds out there. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least give you all a few minutes' head start."

Ellen shook her head. "No, I won't let you do this."

"This is why we're here, right?" Jo asked, looking over at Ellen. "If I can get us a shot on the devil—" Jo looked up at Dean. "Dean, we have to take it."

"No!" Jo tiredly looked over at Ellen. "That's not going to—"

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo said, smiling faintly.

"You heard her. Get to work." Ellen finally said.

Dean and Sam look at each other, before gathering up the materials that they needed. Natalie walked over to Jo and sat down next to her. They both looked at each other, small smiles tugging at their lips and descended into nothing but silence.

Natalie lost track of the time and became lost in her own thoughts. When she came back to reality she was a little surprised to see that night had fallen already. Ahead of her, she could see several propane tanks lined up in a row, with Dean readying the detonator.

Natalie looked over at Jo, and knelt up on her knees. She was trying to find something to say to Jo, but nothing was coming to mind. All she could feel was immense guilt about all of this, even though it wasn't her fault. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do more for you."

Jo laughed faintly and shook her head. "You've helped me enough. Thank you." Natalie nodded and offered a small smile. She picked up her bag and gun, then walked over to stand next to Sam.

Dean brings the button over to Jo and put it in her hand. "Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later."

"Make it later." Natalie watches silently as Dean and Jo said goodbye. Doing so, was just making this all the more difficult to do. She turned her head away, biting down on her lip, only looking back when she felt Dean stand next to her.

Ellen sits back down next to Jo, offering her a smile. "Mom, no."

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving." Natalie could feel her body weigh down with the reality of Ellen's words. "You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important. But I will not leave you here alone."

"Dean—"

"Get going now, you guys." Ellen said.

"Ellen—"

"I said go." Natalie, Dean and Sam look at each other then start to walk away. "And Dean?" Dean stops and looks back. "Kick it in the ass."

The three of them turn to leave, "Natalie." Natalie stopped and looked back at Ellen, seeing a smile on her lips. Ellen got up and walked over to her, holding her in an embrace which she returned. "Take care of the boys." Ellen said quietly.

Natalie let out a breath, closing her eyes and nodded. "I will."

Ellen gently rubbed Natalie's back and then pulled away. "Alright, then. You three get going." Natalie gave Ellen a hesitant look, before turning and walked down the hallway.

Sam opened a door that led to the fire escape. The three of them quickly made their way across the escape and then down the ladder that led to an alleyway. They take a moment to assess their surroundings and then made their way down the alley. They soon found themselves back on the main street and begin to run away from the buildings.

An explosion soon erupted, prompting all three of them to stop and look back to see the hardware store go up in flames. Natalie could feel her breath hitching her throat, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Ellen and Jo were now gone. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to find Sam ushering her to move. Natalie casted one last glance at the store before taking off.

* * *

Sam, Natalie and Dean sneak up through the bushes, spotting dozens of men standing in the field, looking at something that was out of their view.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople." Dean said.

"Last words?" Sam asked.

Dean looks over at Sam, "I think I'm good." Dean then looks at Natalie, "Just stay here Nad. Stay hidden and you'll be fine."

Natalie nodded her head, clearly not in the mood to put up any argument. "Here goes nothing."

Sam picks up his shotgun and walks out from behind the bushes and approaches Lucifer. "Hey!" Lucifer drops his shovel and turns around. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean said, pointing the gun at Lucifer. "So suck it." Dean fires a shot in Lucifer's forehead and he collapses.

Dean and Sam watch the corpse when Lucifer inhales and stands back up. "Ow." Lucifer looks over at Dean. "Where did you get that?" Lucifer then punches Dean, who then flies back into a tree.

Natalie quickly appeared from the bushes and made her way over to Dean, ignoring Lucifer, who was gazing at her curiously. Natalie knelt down next to Dean, lifting his head and resting it in her lap. She quickly checked his pulse and looked up at Sam, who had made his way over to them. "He's fine."

"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" Lucifer began to question. "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam answered.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

Sam glared at Lucifer, his eyes fuming with intense rage. "You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"That's good, Sam. Keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it." Natalie's eyes narrowed at Lucifer, scoffing in disgust.

Sam looked around at the men who are still standing in their positions. "What did you do? What did you do to this town?"

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man."

"And the rest of them."

Lucifer turned to the hold he had been digging. "In there. I know it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucifer turned back to him. "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar?"

Sam's gaze falls and turns back around, making his way over to Natalie and Dean. Dean slowly begins to wake up, trying to take in everything around him. The ground soon begins to rumble and Natalie looks up only to see Castiel standing before them. He holds a finger to his lips and soon they find themselves back at Bobby's house.

Natalie looks down at Dean, and gently pushes him into a sitting position. She stands up and grabs a hold of Dean's arm, helping him back on his feet. Bobby rolls in, seeing that there were two people missing. His eyes met Dean's, who allowed his gaze to fall. It was all Bobby needed to know that Ellen and Jo were gone.

Bobby turned his chair around and wheeled himself into the living room. He picked up the picture that he had taken before they set off for the search and moved over to the fireplace. Sam, Natalie and Dean walked over to the fireplace and watched as Bobby drops the picture into the fire. Natalie places her hand on Bobby's shoulder and he reaches up gently taking her hand in a brief hold. She looked over at Sam and Dean, seeing the look of despair written on their faces. She sighed and turned around, walking out of the room.

* * *

Natalie walked out of the house and stood on the porch, trying to get her emotions back in line. The days events looped continuously in her head. Maybe if she had done more, Ellen and Jo would have lived. But, in the back of her mind, Natalie knew that there was nothing she could have done differently. That very thought alone only caused more pain. Natalie closed her eyes and let out a pained sigh, trying to dispel the thought from her mind.

In the short time she had known them, Natalie was able to form a mutual bond with Ellen and Jo. In a way, Ellen and Jo had become trusted confidantes to Natalie. There was no mistake that Ellen and Jo enjoyed her company. Ellen had taken a maternal approach to Natalie, considering her like another daughter. As Jo looked at Natalie as another good friend. Now, these two amazing women, have been cut out of the picture. They were gone.

Natalie could feel that all to familiar emptiness returning. Losing Ellen and Jo, just reminded Natalie how she felt when her father, brother and mother died. That sense of loss and hopelessness. That feeling of not knowing how to carry yourself, not knowing how to function or how to even handle yourself. People she cared about were being cut out, and she feared it was only a matter of time when she would be the last one standing. The horror of being the only member of your entire family to exist. It was a terrifying thought, yet for her, it was close to the reality that she was living. The reality being that everyone loses people who are close to them. Some lose more than others but it is a fundamental fact. A fact that Natalie hated to acknowledge at all.

Her hands dragged down her face as tears began to brim her eyes. Her throat tried to swallow back the sobs that were threatening to come out. She wanted so desperately to allow herself this one moment of supreme sorrow. To finally, unleash, all of the anger and sadness that had been building for the past two years. Unfortunately, keeping her emotions hidden and always taking precaution to not let them slip, were coming back to bite her. She had been so used to putting everyone else's needs before hers. Always making sure that Marina was alright, especially after their mother died, Natalie took no interest in herself. That was a motto Natalie always stood by. Put your family before everything else...even yourself. It was a trait that she wanted to get rid of, but she always felt comfortable in that small, isolated shell. To not show emotion, actually made her feel stronger, and it helped numb the pain.

Natalie let out an angry huff and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She gazed out across the yard and saw the Impala parked near some of the cars. Natalie walked off the porch and mindlessly made her way over to the Impala. She sat on the edge and scooted back and laid against the windshield. Her eyes fixed up at the night sky and an old, yet familiar peace came over her. Natalie always liked looking up at the stars. It was something she always did when she was younger. But, this little habbit had diminished to nearly nothing the past two years.

Sam walked out onto the porch, wanting to take a break from the grief that was consuming Bobby's house. He looked out and saw Natalie lying on the Impala. His brows furrowed slightly and he made his way over to the Impala.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Natalie sighed, keeping her eyes fixed on the sky. "Stargazing."

Sam nodded faintly and sat down on the edge of the Impala. The two fell into a silence, both of them could feel the grief emanating from each other. Sam sighed and scooted himself onto the Impala and back towards Natalie. He copied her position and laid against the windshield, looking up at the sky.

"I always enjoyed doing this." Natalie finally spoke.

Sam turned his head towards her, his brows furrowed. "What? Stargazing?"

Natalie nodded, "When I was younger, my dad would take me, Drew and Mari, and he would pile us into his car and drive out to an open field. And when the sky was clear, we would lay out on his car...and look up at the stars. All night." Natalie let out a small sigh. "Every night. Every night my dad was home, he would do this with us. Then he would take off, and we wouldn't see him for weeks."

Sam pressed his lips into a thin line and hummed in response. Hearing Natalie talk about this, made him remember his own childhood. Of course, he and Dean would travel with their dad, but he could relate to not seeing his father for a certain period of time.

"After he died, we just stopped. Drew, Mari and I just stopped looking up. And I haven't done this until now of course." Natalie finished.

"Why? Why all of a sudden are you looking up?" Sam curiously asked, his eyes roaming the sky.

Natalie sighed and paused for a moment. "Because, losing Ellen and Jo...it just made me realize that we are all mortal. You know, especially being in this job, you aren't guaranteed a full life. I mean for all we know, I could die tomorrow or on the next hunt."

Sam's breath hitched in his throat and he could feel his chest compress. "Don't say that." Natalie gazed over at Sam, seeing the tension on his face. "Don't say that, Nad." Sam's voice had gone quiet and his body had tensed.

Sam swallowed several times, feeling a lump beginning to form in his throat. Losing Ellen and Jo was one thing. But, the thought of losing Natalie, for Sam, was unthinkable. "I-we can't lose you, Nad. Can't imagine how messed up Bobby, Dean and I would be."

Natalie sat up and brought her knees up to her chest. "It's the truth though. You can't control fate. Now, I really don't fear death...in fact I think I look forward to it. I mean I have so much experience with it..."

Sam sat up from his position and looked over at Natalie. Now, the thought of losing her was buzzing around his head. But, she was right. This kind of life doesn't give you a pass to live a long life. Death is so common in this job, it almost occurs on a daily basis.

Natalie sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm tired Sam. I'm tired of all the death, sadness, grief...the damn guilt. I just want it...to stop. But, I know it won't because I'm still in this job...and I can't get out. None of us can."

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her towards him. Natalie didn't resist and instead rested her head against his shoulder, feeling a sense of security wash over her. Sam sighed and rested his cheek against the top of her head. She wanted this night to be over with and yet she didn't want to face the coming days. Once again, death managed to find it's way back into her life, and she felt that there was no way of escaping it.

**So, how did you all like it? Don't forget to drop me a review! Xx**


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: So these next few chapters are going to once again be filled with angst. We will also see the return of Jake who appeared earlier in chapter ten. Hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

The house was quiet...actually to quiet for Natalie's taste. She had never experienced Bobby's house to be so still, almost like no one was living there. The four of them tried passing their time by being out in the garage, reading or looking at possible jobs. In the midst of all of this, they hardly uttered a word to each other. It wasn't the fact they were trying to ignore each other, they simply didn't know what to say. Losing Ellen and Jo, had numbed all of them to their very cores.

Natalie has spent most of the time, lounging on the couch and reading through her father's diary. Nothing else could catch her attention. Not even the multiple calls that were coming from her sister and aunt. All of them, Natalie would simply ignore without any regret. She didn't have the capacity to try and have a conversation with either of them.

Bobby came rolling into the room, gazing at Natalie on the couch and then to Sam and Dean who were sitting at his desk. "Well, I think I might have found a job for the three of you."

Sam and Dean remained silent, giving Bobby a small nod while Natalie hummed in response. "I got a call from your Aunt, Nad." Natalie's eyes moved from the page in the book over to Bobby. "First, off...you need to answer your damn phone." Natalie rolled her eyes and closed her father's journal. "And second, the job is in Pierce, Nebraska. Twenty confirmed missing reports in the last three months."

Natalie's brows raised in surprise. "Is there anything that links these disappearances?" Natalie asked, leaning up on the couch.

"Well, the victims' cars were found abandoned on a stretch of road, practically out in the middle of nowhere. All of them, within close proximity with each other."

"You think this is worth checking out?" Sam asked.

Bobby shrugged. "It seems like it. I mean these people practically were wiped off the radar. No trace of them anywhere."

Natalie bit the inside of her cheek and gazed over at the boys. Dean stood from his chair, "Well, I say we go and see what all of this is about." Sam nodded in agreement and stood from his chair, grabbed his coat and walked out of the room with Dean behind him.

Natalie stood from the couch and picked up her coat, pausing when Bobby handed her something. "Your Aunt wired it over to me. Information about the victims you three may need."

Natalie nodded and took the folder from him. "Thanks, Bobby." Natalie walked past him and grabbed her bag from the kitchen table.

"You sure that you're alright to be going out on a job. All three of you." Bobby asked Natalie.

Natalie shrugged and slide her arms through the straps of her bag. "Might as well. It gives us something to keep occupied with.

Bobby nodded his head solemnly and watched as Natalie got ready to leave. "Oh and Nad." Natalie stopped and turned back to him. "Please, call them. So that they can stop worrying."

Natalie half smiled and nodded, "Alright, I will."

* * *

The Impala was parked on the side of a stretch of road that went for miles. On either side of this road was nothing but open fields. Natalie would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy this type of scenery. Growing up and staying out nearly all night in some meadow with her family, it grows on you. Natalie always found herself to be someone who enjoys rural areas instead of urban.

Natalie grabbed the folder Bobby gave to her and got out of the Impala. She walked over to the front of the Impala where Sam and Dean were standing.

Dean laid out the map on the hood of the Impala, with Natalie and Sam on either side of him. "Alright, so the last victim, Ally Harrison, went missing..." Natalie eyes shifted from the map to the reports that her Aunt had sent, then she pointed her finger to an area on the map. "...right here. She was making a phone call when she went out of range and lost connection. That's the last trace they have from her."

Dean nodded silently and scanned the map himself. Noticing that there was a pattern with where the victims cars were located. Dean reached over for the folder in Natalie's hands and read through it. "Well, found another link between them. All of the victims' cars were found within a ten mile radius of each other."

Natalie grabbed the side of the folder and read through the information Dean was talking about and then focused her attention on the map. "Can't believe I missed that."

"Right, so where do we go from here?" Sam asked.

"I say we head to the spot where Ally went missing. Try and see if we can find anything there." Natalie offered.

"Right." Dean folded the map and handed the folder back over to Natalie. "Let's get going then."

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the road, upon reaching the spot where Ally had gone missing. Natalie rolls down the window and leans her head out, her eyes scanning the area around them. All there was before them were fields, a few hills and a vast, yet open woodland in the distance. She spotted a faint and worn down trail that led through the open field and disappeared behind a small hill.

Natalie turned to look at Dean. "Hey, maybe we should follow the trail. It might lead us to something."

Dean looked through the passenger window, spotting the trail and then nodded his head. "Just what we need. A creepy trail that may lead us to something unwelcoming." Dean commented.

He drove the Impala onto the trail and slowly made their way through the path. The Impala drove around the corner of the hill to reveal just another small open patch of field that laid in front of the woods. But, there was a car that was parked near the hill.

Natalie's brows furrowed at the sight of the vehicle, something about the familiarity of it sparked her senses. Dean parked the car just a few feet away from the vehicle and Natalie quickly got out. Sam and Dean headed to the trunk and opened it, taking out their bags and guns. Natalie quickly grabbed her bag and gun before heading over to the car.

She peered in through the window and began to thoroughly examine the car. _Why is it so familiar? _Natalie circled the car a few times, searching her head for an explanation. Finally, it came to her and her face lit up. She turned back to Sam and Dean, "This car belongs to Jake's dad."

Dean's brows furrowed as he walked over to her, "Jake?" Dean's face then fell with annoyance and he sighed, "You mean that kid you were talking to outside the diner that one night?"

Natalie nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah. His dad has had this car for a long time. I mean years. Since Jake was a kid. Kind of like the Impala."

Dean hummed in response, taking a brief look at the car before narrowing his eyes slightly. "Well, what are they doing here?"

Natalie scoffed lightly. "We aren't the only hunters Dean. They probably heard about the disappearances and decided to check it out."

"Yeah, well, just because they are here, doesn't mean we are just gonna leave all of this to them." Dean turned around and scanned the woods before them. "Let's go."

Natalie sighed and adjusted her bag on her back before trudging forward with Sam following behind. _He's got that over protective attitude coming out again. _

* * *

The three of them made their way into the woods only to have to walk up a fairly steep hill. Natalie took only a small amount of pleasure of being out in nature like this. She could almost relate it to hiking, though hiking never involved looking for something that was responsible for multiple people going missing.

The hill soon began to level out, allowing the three of them to breathe a sigh of relief. They came across a series of small buildings, almost like a village of sorts. Natalie looked over at Sam, seeing the equal confused look on his face.

"Isn't this just homey?" Dean commented.

They walk out from the woods and towards one of the small houses. Natalie walked up to one of the windows that had been shattered, save for a few shards. "What is this? I mean it just looks like an abandoned village."

"Could have been just a very small community of people who lived here. Seems to happen a lot, especially out in the country." Sam said, walking up behind her.

Natalie hummed in response but soon felt her body freeze at the sounds of footsteps inside of the house. She leaned closer to the window, her head peering in through one of the openings. There was nothing she could see that would make footsteps. She continued to scan the room, when someone popped up from under the ledge of the window inside the home.

Natalie jumped back in surprise, seeing the barrel of a gun pointed at her. She thought, in that moment, she was about to be shot, that she would most likely die on this job. Everything seemed to rush through her mind, as she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Natalie?"

A voice questioned, causing her to hesitantly open her eyes. Looking in through the window, Natalie saw that familiar face looking back at her. "Jake?"

Jake pulled his gun back and walked away from the window. The front door soon opened as Jake walked out. "Sorry. Thought you were something else."

Natalie let out a relieved breath. "No, it's fine. Uhm..." Natalie could feel someone walk up behind her and she didn't have to look to know that it was Sam.

"I see you have the Winchesters with you as well." Jake said lightly.

Dean walked over to Natalie and stood next to her. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Natalie casted Dean a hard glare. "Dean."

"No, I don't have a problem with that." Jake responded. Another man walked out from the house and Natalie couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. It was Jake's father, David Smith, and Natalie was honestly glad to see him.

David paused and looked at the people around him. The two men he had never seen before but his eyes settled on Natalie. "Natalie Collins. Been a hell of a long time since I last saw you."

Natalie's smile grew. "It's nice to see you too. Sorry, I haven't really kept in contact, it's just been...crazy, I guess you could say."

David nodded understandingly and soon glanced over at Sam and Dean. "Who are they?"

"I'm Dean Winchester. And this is my brother Sam."

David's brows raised in realization. "Ah, the Winchesters. I've met your father but never had the privilege of meeting you boys."

"That seems to be quite a common thing." Sam chimed in.

"So, I'm guessing these disappearances are why you three are here, correct?" David questioned.

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, my Aunt found out about it and sent us the information. Have you two found anything yet?"

Jake shook his head. "No, we just got here not to long ago, haven't found anything that might lead us to the missing people."

"Well, there are still quite a few of these house we can check out. We should be able to find something." Natalie responded.

"Jake and I have only been able to check a few. I think we should split up and search the rest of them." David added.

Natalie nodded in agreement. "Well, Sam, Dean and I will take the ones at the far end. Let's meet back up here in maybe twenty minutes?"

Both Jake and David nodded before heading off in one of the directions. Natalie turned and walked off of the porch but stopped and looked back to see Sam and Dean standing in place. "Are you guys coming or not?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and slowly walk off of the porch. Natalie could see the looks on their faces and she sighed in annoyance. "Come on guys. We can trust them, alright. So, just relax. Okay?" Natalie stared at the boys until they finally nodded their heads. "Good. Now let's go."

* * *

Dean opened the door to one of the houses and shined his flashlight in. After scanning the room he slowly walked in, prompting Sam and Natalie to follow. Sam and Dean walk into what looked like a living room as Natalie continued forward into the kitchen. She shined her flashlight in every corner, checking for any kind of trace as to what caused these disappearances.

Natalie walked through the kitchen until she came to a door that was opened only slightly. She pressed her hand against the wood of the door and slowly pushed it open. As she shined her flashlight in, Natalie felt a wave of nausea wash over her at the sight she saw. A large mass, that looked like a human, was lying on the floor. Most of the skin had been peeled off and the flesh was in stages of decomposition. Layers of maggots and flies engulfed the rotting flesh and the smell was something she had never experienced before.

Natalie could feel herself choking and the feeling that she would vomit any minute. "Sam! Dean!" Natalie managed to call out amongst her gags. Sam and Dean came rushing into the kitchen and made their way over to Natalie. They both shined their lights in and saw the exact same scene.

"What the hell?" Dean silently exclaimed, covering his mouth to try and hold down his disgust. Sam turned his head away, not being able to look at the sight for long.

Natalie covered her mouth, gagging at the lump that was forming in her throat. "I-I'm gonna go check the other houses." Natalie said quickly before turning around and running out of the house. She stumbled through the door way and bent over, vomiting into a small bush at the corner of the house. This was definitely something that she had never encountered before. Whatever was responsible, it wasn't something she read about in her father's journal. Perhaps it might be something Sam and Dean have encountered but not her.

Natalie spit out what was left into the bush and slowly straightened her back. She still felt nauseous but being out of that room made her feel a whole lot better. Natalie took a few deep breaths and looked at the house a few feet from her. She silently prayed that there wouldn't be a rotting corpse in this house as well.

Natalie sighed and walked over to the house. She turned on her flashlight and cautiously opened the door. She checked the area before stepping into the house. It was in the same condition as the other one. Everything was dingy, obviously no one has lived here in a while. She swept through the living room, finding nothing, then she ventured into the kitchen. Her flashlight shined on the kitchen table and she spotted something. Walking over, Natalie reached down and picked up a wallet that was in good condition. It wasn't worn down like everything else in the house, so it had to be something.

Natalie opened up the wallet and saw an I.D that read the name 'Ally Harrison'. "Right, then. Now we have something to go off of."

Natalie went to put the walled in her pocket, when the faint creaking noise of a door opening soon echoed throughout the room. Her body stiffened and her blood ran cold when she realized it was coming from behind her. Natalie closed her eyes before slowly turning around and was only able to focus on the barrel of a gun pointing at her.

She let out a breath as a sharp blast soon filled the air. Natalie felt her body jerk backwards and her body soon made contact with the floor. Her eyes widened and her ears were ringing with a sharp, deafening noise. She tried focusing her sight on something to try and keep herself calm, but her vision had gone blurry and her entire body felt numb.

Soon footsteps began to make their way towards her, but their were muffled. Each footstep seemed to make the ground shake beneath her and each one would only cause her fear to increase. She needed to get up, she needed to find Sam and Dean but her body was filled with a heavy numbness.

Natalie's eyes soon focused on the figure standing over her, though she couldn't make out any features since her vision was still out of focus. The figure simply stared down at her and it caused a sheer sense of panic to run through her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing was coming out. This thing...whatever, or whoever it was, it was going to kill her and she was incapable of defending herself. The figure continued to eye Natalie, almost like it was debating whether to kill her or let her suffer through this and die miserably. The figure soon stepped away from Natalie and walked away from her sight.

A sense of faint relief soon came over Natalie when she knew that, whoever that was, was now gone. Now, she needed to get the hell out of here, or at least get Sam and Dean's attention. Surely, the gunshot would have alerted them, but she had to make sure. Natalie could feel her senses begin to twitch back to her life. The numbness slowly began to disappear at her feet and gradually crept it's way up her legs and across her abdomen. The piercing ringing in her ears soon diminished and her vision gradually cleared. Everything was starting to come back to her and soon the shock wore off.

Natalie felt her body cripple with an unbearable, deep and searing pain that was emanating from her right side. She slowly began to move her body onto her left side, but soon the pain began to increase in an agonizing intensity. Natalie's eyes closed and she choked on her cry as she fell onto her back. Her hand flew up to her side and her fingers carefully traced the outline of her wound, then her fingers slowly submerged into a gaping hole. Natalie let out a pained breath, pulled out her fingers then covered the wound with her hand. Hot blood began to seep beneath her hand and in-between her fingers. Natalie tried breathing through it, hoping that it would take an edge off of the pain, but it didn't. If anything as the seconds ticked by, the pain was becoming worse and worse.

She knew that if she didn't try and do something, she would die right here. Natalie didn't want to though. She remembered telling Sam that she didn't fear death and at most times she looked forward to it. But, right now, Natalie didn't want to die at least not like this, not in this kind of agony.

The room began to fill with her pained whimpers and cries as she tried to find her voice. She needed to alert any of them. She thought of Jake, David, Dean and Sam. Any of them would have heard that gunshot, hopefully, but Natalie couldn't take any chances. Natalie began to prepare herself for attracting the attention of any of them. But, only one person came to thought in this exact moment. Only one person whom she wanted right now next to her and to talk to her, tell her that everything was going to be fine. Natalie sucked in a breath and opened her mouth, then screamed out as loud as she could. "Sam!"

**Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN! How did you guys like it?! Please, please don't forget to review! Xx**


End file.
